Oráculo
by Maen
Summary: El oráculo..el más poderoso de los videntes, aquel que posee el destino de guiar la historia, aquel cuya alma que deberá permancer esclavizada hasta el fin. Capitulo 11 Sacrificios...
1. Sospechas

Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling

Esto es un slash SS/HP si no les gusta no lo lean, los comentarios mal intencionados o no constructivos no son bienvenidos nadie les obliga a leer esto. Todos los demás sean bienvenidos y gracias por leer. ^-^

**Capítulo 1: Sospechas**

-Y más te vale no tardarte ¿entendiste?!!!

El grito resonó en toda la cuadra y unos cuantos pájaros emprendieron el vuelo asustados, los vecinos acostumbrados a los gritos durante el verano cuando aquel chico de los Dursley regresaba de aquella escuela, y aunque algunos de ellos no podían culparlos por los gritos, después de todo lo que los Dursley hablaban del muchacho cualquiera odiaría tener semejante delincuente en casa, y bueno viendo al chico Dudley no era de esperarse que ese muchacho Potter fuese mucho mejor, la vecina de enfrente sacó su pequeña cabeza por la ventana y observó fijamente la pequeña figura que fue empujada hacia la calle, y frunció e ceño, eran más de las diez de la noche, y a pesar de la lluvia torrencial pudo ver que el muchacho no llevaba una sombrilla de echo sólo parecía traer puesta una camisa blanca extremadamente grande, lo vio poner sus brazos sobre su cabeza y correr doblando la esquina.

Harry Potter corría por la calle, ahora totalmente empapado y con la varita en su cinturón clavándose en sus costillas, no la podía poner en sus bolsillo pues al ser estos tan grandes podría salirse de ellos, por fin llegó a la tienda y sacando el dinero compró la gran botella de líquido rojo que "urgentemente" necesitaban en casa, y es que el pequeño Dudley acaba de ver un comercial en la tv anunciando la nueva soda bleede

-No deberías salir a estas horas y menos con este clima pequeño…

La mujer lo veía con el ceño fruncido

-No soy un pequeño….

-Si claro, ¿cuántos tienes 13?

-15…casi 16

-si claro…vives cerca?

-a seis calles….

Aún temblando del frió entregó las monedas a la mujer

-Espera!.... llévate esto…

La mujer tenía en la mano un paraguas grande y negro

-Pero…

-Pero nada, no voy permitir que camines seis calles sin nada, me lo devuelves mañana…..

-Gracias

Empezó el camino de regreso agarrando el paraguas con fuerza mientras el calor en su cabeza le hacía tambalearse, desde antes de la salida de clases había tenido esas extrañas fiebres y dolores de cabeza…pero había algo diferente esta vez, un extraño olor y esos brillitos….¿brillitos?

De la sombrilla caía un extraño polvo blanco, Harry estaba cubierto de él, dejó caer la sombrilla, esta empezó una caída en cámara lenta mientras el sonido y las formas se fueron perdiendo, tambaleándose y después cayendo de rodillas, sólo se mantuvo lo suficiente para sentir unos brazos sostenerlo…… 

~*~

-¿Cómo que no está?

-No Albus, salió cerca de las 10 y no ha regresado y la tormenta no parece parar….

-Espera un momento voy a mandar a alguien….no salgas de la casa por si regresa

-Bien

Unos minutos después un encapuchado llegó al número cuatro de Privet Drive, maldiciendo al-niño-que-le-gusta-pasear-en-la-lluvia, aporreó la puerta y una bola púrpura con bigote le abrió

-¡Ya era hora!! ¿Quién te has…. 

Se paró en seco al ver la figura parada frente a él, una piel pálida y un rostro duro, enmarcadas por un cabello ébano y con dos profundos y penetrantes ojos negros como la más pura obsidiana.

-Que…quien…q-que… ¡¿qué quiere?!

-Potter, el chico ¿dónde está?

-Ah eso….pero entre no quiero que los vecinos lo vean!….

El hombre levantó una ceja, no conocía a muchas personas que gustasen de espiar por las ventanas a media noche, además con lo espeso de la lluvia no hubiesen podido ver ni a un elefante bailando a media calle….

-Me decía de Potter….

-Ah si ese maldito niño…salió a un importante encargo y el tonto no ha regresado, debe de estar por ahí vagando y gastándose mi dinero!! ¡¿Por qué no se lo llevan de una buena vez?!!

Snape miró con curiosidad creciente al hombre y a la casa en cuestión, así que este era el recinto de Potter, y una mueca de disgusto vino a su rostro, la familia Potter era una de las más renombradas y encumbradas del mundo mágico y ¿el único heredero vivía en ese lugar?

El molesto zumbido en que se había convertido la voz del hombre lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, dirigiéndole una de sus mejores miradas fulminantes y levantando una mano para detener el discurso acerca de la bondad Dursley…

-Entonces…no está?

-no

-Y lo mandaron con este clima afuera?

-¡Usted no es nadie para…

-¿A dónde?

-Eh?

-¿A dónde fue? Vamos no tengo tiempo que perder…

-A una tienda a seis calles de aquí…

Con esto y poniéndose la capa de nuevo, la cual por cierto tenía un sencillo y práctico conjuro impermeable, Severus Snape salió en busca del chico, empezó a recorrer a paso veloz la calle, hacía un frío endemoniado y la lluvia parecía caer cada vez con más intensidad, las calles semi-inundadas semejaban ríos, empezaba a perder la paciencia cuando de pronto su pie topó con lago duro en medio del pavimento, una figura pequeña y mojada.

-¿Potter?

El hombre perdió el poco color de su rostro al ver al niño, estaba empapado y sus labios tenían un color azuloso, empezó a correr hasta llegar hasta el número 6 de Privet Drive, resistiendo el impulso de llevarlo directo a Hogwarts, y es que con la nueva y "útil" barrera era imposible aparecerse con el chico fuera de ahí…la señora Figg. Lo vio saliendo a su encuentro

-Severus! ¿Qué pasó?!

-No lo sé lo encontré así…¿quieres llamar a Albus? necesito que quite la barrera para llevarlo a Hogwarts….

-Claro

Dirigiendo su atención al muchacho le quitó la chamarra roja y lo envolvió en su propia capa, frotando su espalda para intentar hacer que ganase calor.

-Dice que ya viene…

-¡esto es ridículo necesita atención!, ¡¡mira nada más está más delgado que un grindylow!!

-Ah!

-¿qué pasa?

-No nada, es que juraría que Harry llevaba una camisa blanca no una negra….ni esa chamarra roja…es que……olvídalo me estoy volviendo vieja!

Con un suave Plop! Aparecieron Albus Dumbledore y madam Pomfrey de la nada, la segunda de inmediato se inclinó a revisar a su paciente más frecuente en los últimos veinte años.

-¿Se puede saber que hacía con este clima fuera?!

-Al parecer sus familiares lo enviaron a un importante encargo….

Media hora después un somnoliento Potter abrió los ojos, temblando incontrolablemente.

-No te muevas cariño…deja que la poción te haga efecto…

-Harry….

-Director?

-Si Harry, soy yo, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mareado…

-Y se puede saber Sr. Potter que exactamente hacía saliendo a estas horas? Por no mencionar el espléndido clima

El chico lo miró aún confundido, la escena parecía casi irreal, al final susurró cansadamente-Los Dursley, Dudley quería una gaseosa-

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si

-Y porqué salió sin siquiera una de esas cosas que usan lo muggles para la lluvia?!!

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a dejarse caer de nuevo en el sillón, hasta una cara vieja y con barba inundó su campo de visión.

-Harry entiendo que hayas salido, pero, porqué estabas inconsciente?

-Yo….recuerdo que iba corriendo y me resbalé…..debió de haber sido la caída…

-Esta bien, duerme, nos has sacado un buen susto a todos…

Dejando al chico arropado en el sillón los adultos se fueron moviendo a la chimenea, con un muy enojado Snape cerrando la comitiva.

-¿Qué opinas Poppy? ¿Requiere más atención?

-Pues parece estar bien…pero me preocupa no parece muy bien alimentado y no creo que pase mucho tiempo durmiendo, además Albus el chico tiene unos golpes que yo diría tienen varios días…

-¿Crees que es necesario llevárnoslo?

-Si o al menos alguien debería venirlo a revisar periódicamente y me refiero a más que pasar frente a la casa, pero no recomiendo moverlo por ahora, tal vez en tres días, Albus no me fío de esta gente cada verano el chico se va sano y lleno de vida y siempre que llega de las vacaciones luce terrible, tú sabes que llevo un registro del chico, ya sabes por todos sus "incidentes", no me fío de esta gente Albus, simplemente hay algo que no me agrada….

-Bien lo llevaremos a Hogwarts, pero en una semana, tendré que hacer ciertas modificaciones para evitar que Voldemort se entere…

-Yo lo checaré

Todos se volvieron hacia el temido profesor de pociones recargado sobre la chimenea

-Disculpa Severus?

-Dijo que alguien debe vigilar al chico, no tengo nada que hacer esta semana, creo que puedo pasar en las tardes a verlo…

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte Severus….

Un extraño brillo en los ojos del director envió un escalofrío a su espalda, nada bueno sucedía con esa mirada.

~*~

Harry despertó la mañana siguiente, en la tarde regresó al número cuatro, siendo recibido por un furioso Vernon, ya que había sido informado de las visitas de cierto mago durante una semana

-¡Por favor el chico no tiene nada!!¡Lo que le hace falta es trabajar!!

-Vernon, tranquilo después de todo se irá en una semana….

-Al menos..¡¿De dónde salió esa chaqueta roja?!

-No se la trajo la Sra. Fig., pero es demasiado pequeña para ser de mi azuquitar…tal ves se la dieron ellos…

Harry bajó las escaleras y viendo fijamente a sus tíos preguntó: -¿Hay alguna tarea que deba realizar hoy?- Los aludidos le miraron fijamente, era cierto que el niño hacía las cosas que le ordenaban pero nunca iba por ahí pidiendo tareas por hacer. Al final Petunia alcanzó a murmurar

-La cerca…pintura…

Inclinando la cabeza levemente el chico salió de la casa.

-p-pero dijeron que no se iba a poder levantar…

-Te lo dije lo único que le hace falta a ese rufián es una buena jornada de duro trabajo.

Severus Snape frunció el ceño ante el jardín de los Dursley, ahí bajo el sol de la tarde se encontraba el objeto de su visita podando el césped.

-¡Potter!!!

A grandes zancadas cruzó la escasa distancia que lo separaba del muchacho y cogiéndolo de un brazo lo arrastró al interior de la casa

-¡¿No le dije que no se moviera?!! ¿Acaso no puede seguir una indicación tan sencilla?!!

Dejó caer al chico en uno de los sillones, e ignorando a la mujer con una sartén que acababa de entrar procedió a revisar al chico.

-No se debe de preocupar Señor le aseguro que estoy bien.

-Lo que usted asegure me tiene sin cuidado, o sigue mis indicaciones o le aseguro que de regreso al colegio pasará cada fin de semana limpiando calderos ¿entendido?

-Si señor.

El hombre miró extrañado al muchacho, su rostro calmado la simple cercanía del hombre generalmente causaría nerviosismo en él, sin embargo estaba ahí tranquilamente con las manos en el regazo escuchando dócilmente sus indicaciones, ni rastro del coraje Gryffindor que lo caracterizaban. Luego centró su atención en la mujer

-Y se puede saber ¿porqué lo pusieron a trabajar?

-Yo me ofrecí señor…

-¿Qué dijo Potter?

-Me ofrecí a ayudar, después de todo mis tíos me reciben en su hogar, es lo menos que puedo hacer. 

Esta vez fueron cuatro las cejas que se levantaron. El silencio invadió la habitación.

-Puedo terminar el jardín?

-No quiero que suba a su habitación y se acueste ¿entendido?

-Si señor.

Dos pares de ojos observaron su ascenso, dejando a un muy confundido Snape, ¿dónde estaba el chiquillo obstinado y cabeza dura?.

La semana pasó sin mayores incidentes, llegó el domingo, y a las siete de la tarde un sombrío Snape y un Cansado Remus Lupin arribaron a Privet Drive vestidos en ropa muggle (por petición del Propio Vernon) el ex-mortífago enfundado en una camisa de vestir y un pantalón ambos negros y perfectamente planchados, y el licántropo en unos jeans deslavados y una camisa blanca de vestir. Tocaron el timbre y esperaron.

-Lupin hay algo que debo pedirte

-Si? 

-Quiero que te fijes muy bien el comportamiento de Potter

-¿cómo dices?

-Hay algo extraño con el chico, no estoy seguro pero parece, un tanto….. diferente.

-Vamos Severus está en la etapa difícil es lógico que se comporte un tanto extraño.

Un gruñido fue lo único que recibió de respuesta y un extrañamente calmado Vernon les abrió y mostrándose inusualmente cortés les dejó paso sin siquiera mover un músculo de la cara.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Dursley venimos por Harry

-Muchacho ven aquí!

-Así que ha notado algo extraño en el chico?

-Aparte de todo él?

-Me refiero a su comportamiento

-Bueno eso si, parece que por fin ha empezado a mostrar un buen comportamiento, casi diría que me resulta agradable el muchacho, de no ser por su "problema" le aseguro que podría hacer algo de bien….

En ese momento y antes de que cualquiera de los dos hombres sucumbiese al impulso de lanzar un buen y doloroso maleficio, el oji-verde bajó las escaleras, luciendo algo parecido a un camisón azul y blanco, debajo del cual se adivinaba la forma de un pantalón extremadamente grande, se detuvo a un metro de los hombres.

-Muy buenas tardes, lamento que hayan tenido que molestarse en venir por mi…

Esta vez fue el turno de Remus de levantar una ceja, Harry poseía unos buenos modales, pero ese tono dulce y esa sonrisa ensayada no figuraban en ellos. Antes de que siguiera analizando sus movimientos, la mujer apareció de la cocina seguida de su hermoso ballen…ejem…hijo.

-Ya se va?

-Si tía Petunia, quiero agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí estos días, y lamento profundamente las molestias causadas por mí. Hasta luego.

-Eh…si, Adiós.

Después de recoger las cosas de debajo de la escalera, salieron de la casa y después de caminar varias calles en total silencio, entraron en un callejón vacío desde donde se transportaron al colegio.

~*~

Podrían haber sido las dos de la madrugada o las cinco de la tarde, de cualquier manera, él no tenía forma de saberlo, la habitación no tenía una sola ventana, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Ni idea. Miró el reloj descompuesto en su muñeca y luego intentó nuevamente y sin éxito levantarse, la única puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a una mujer, alta y delgada, de cabello negro y ojos color miel. La mujer depositó un frasco en la mesa al lado de la cama y luego se sentó suavemente.

-¿Cuánto….?......mm…¿cuánto….?

-Tiempo ha pasado?

-¿ lee mis pensamientos?

-Si, pero ahora están demasiado revueltos para que incluso yo pueda sacar algo coherente de ahí, ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta, dos días desde que despertaste, cinco desde que llegaste, y cuatro horas desde tu última poción, ahora bébetela….no me pongas esa cara, sabes que tengo mis métodos para obligarte….

La pequeña figura en la cama asintió levemente dejando que el cálido líquido dulzón se deslizase por su garganta, demasiado débil aún para dar alguna lucha, la cabeza le daba un constante dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba pensar claramente, sintió una mano posarse sobre su frente

-Mmm… parece que la fiebre ha bajado, no me sorprende que te sientas débil, si hubiese sido otra persona ahora estaríamos poniendo flores en su cripta….

-¿Dónde……que…aquí..?

-Mejor descansa, el ritual fue muy pesado para ti, les dije que estabas demasiado débil pero nadie me hizo caso, bien no te levantes y duerme, ya se que no tienes hambre….-añadió al ver la expresión del chico- te dejaré dormir…

La mujer salió silenciosa como fantasma de la habitación, de la cama salió un quejido, unos ojos adormilados se pasearon por la habitación, realmente viéndola por primera vez, es cierto que llevaba dos días consiente, si se le puede llamar consiente a un estado en el que no eres capaza de siquiera hilar una idea, la habitación totalmente decorada en tonos claros, dando una combinación realmente relajante, por lo que pudo ver estaba en una cama de grandes proporciones con colchas blancas y beige, con unos extraños bordados en dorado y rojo formando lo que parecía ser un león dormido, cuatro postes rodeado de cortinas del mismo color con las orillas en dorado formando complicados patrones, más allá se divisaba la puerta por dónde la mujer había desaparecido, y pudo ver al lado una especie de puerta cubierta por un velo y una tercera que tampoco había notado, regresando sus ojos al la habitación observó atentamente los muebles, eran diferentes de los que estaba acostumbrado, una especie de sofá largado pero sin respaldo se encontraba junto a una mesa con varios adornos de plata y cristal, el dolor de cabeza aumentó al intentar forzar su vista y entonces lo notó, una mano subió a su rostro para notar la desaparición de sus lentes, y sin embargo era capaz de ver claramente, un gemido de desesperación salió de su garganta..

-Y ahora en que me metí?

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar suavemente por el sopor del sueño, tantas preguntas. Nuevamente la puerta se abrió una joven casi una niña entró en la habitación, de escasa estatura, de figura delicada, una melena de pelo rubio platino casi blanco se movía con suavidad a su espalda, unos ojos casi blancos de no ser por unos pequeños tonos de gris, en resumen una criatura con más aspecto de fantasma que de otra cosa, con paso vacilante se acercó a la cama para ver al chico ahí dormido, vio su cabello azabache totalmente desordenado, una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y la mujer de antes apareció de nuevo.

-Vamos, deja dormir a tu señor, ya habrá tiempo…

Asintiendo la niña salio lentamente, dando un último vistazo al-niño-que-vivió Harry Potter.

~*~

Confuso?, si un poco, ya saben dejen un review y hagan feliz a esta autora ^.^


	2. El oráculo

Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera soy rica así que no me demanden!!!

Esto va ser un slash en el futuro SS/HP, si no te gusta este género te sugiero no leer y por cierto MILES DE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON REVIEWS!!!! 

"….."-- Pensamientos

**BLA BLA bla BlaBLA ------**Pársel 

Sin más por el momento: 

****

**Capítulo 2: El oráculo**

No es que el chico se hubiese vuelto algo así como su obsesión, ni tampoco que él se preocupase por el muchacho, no, en definitiva lo único que lo había mantenido en vela durante dos semanas era simple curiosidad, si eso, una gran curiosidad, además de un deseo de demostrarles a todos esos tontos que se decían sus protectores que en realidad había algo extraño con el chiquillo.

_~Flasback~_

En la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, después de una larga y agotadora reunión con la orden, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore y una molesta McGonagall. El tema: el chico Potter.

-Y te digo Severus que sólo estás exagerando..

-¿acaso soy el único que nota extraño al chico?

El profesor de pociones le dirigió una mirada al licántropo esperando apoyo, el cual no llegó.

-Bueno, sólo he notado que luce más calmado….digo eso es bueno, Harry ha pasado por muchas cosas, es lógico que su carácter tienda a sufrir ciertos cambios..

Su mirada bien pudo haber cortado el sauce boxeador en dos, Remus Lupin se removió intranquilamente en su asiento analizando con sumo interés el tapiz de la pared, estaba apunto de agregar algo cuando el Director y cabeza de la orden añadió con voz jovial:

-Lo ves Severus no hay porque preocuparte, si quieres puedes realizarle unos exámenes si eso te hace estar más tranquilo.

~Fin del Flashback~

¿Con que si?, pues se los demostraría. 

Ahora el hombre se encontraba recorriendo el castillo en busca de Harry, su primer pensamiento fue el campo de quidditch, pero ni rastro del chico, de echo la señora Hooch le había informado que desde su llegada al castillo Potter ni siquiera había volado ni una vez y de eso ya habían sido dos semanas, si algo sabía Severus Snape de Harry Potter era su pasión por el vuelo y el quidditch, ahora, ¿Qué fanático de ese deporte desaprovecharía un campo profesional totalmente a su disposición?, no definitivamente el chico traía algo entre manos, después de revisar todo el castillo sólo quedaba un lugar: La biblioteca

-"No, ni aunque le hubiesen lavado el cerebro Potter jamás entraría a la biblioteca en vacaciones" –Con esto se empezó a alejar de la puerta, pero no llevaba ni dos metros, cuando detrás de él la puerta se abrió y una figura pequeña tapada hasta la nariz con libros salió tambaleante del lugar. 

-Potter-le llamó-la figura sin embargo no se detuvo, siguió caminando- ¡Potter le estoy hablando! – Esta vez y con un salto que mandó al suelo todos los libros el aludido se detuvo. Dándose la vuelta para encarar a su profesor, el cual tenía una cara bastante inquietante

-¿Porqué no se detuvo la primera vez?

-Lo siento Señor no lo escuché…

-Ah! Pero si me escuchó…tal vez …mm…

Se detuvo en medio de su discurso para depositar su atención en los libros, el chico pareció notar eso porque se removió inquieto tratando de recoger los libros a prisa..

-Yo lo siento en verdad no lo escuché…yo…

-…. "Júpiter y su influencia en el destino", "La luna: el espejo de la muerte y el nacimiento"….Vaya Potter, no sabía que le gustara la adivinación…

-Yo…es para una tarea….

-¿En serio?...bueno venga sígame….no se moleste en recoger los libros venga conmigo….

-Pero si los dejo ahí….

-¡Ahora Potter!

-Si Señor

Lo condujo a través de varias escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras, hasta su parte más profunda y alejándose cada vez más del corazón del castillo, Snape sonrió al notar la expresión de pánico en el rostro del niño. Por fin se detuvieron ante un tapiz que mostraba a una serpiente enrollada en una espada.

-Mort- Susurró el hombre ante lo cual la espada y la serpiente se separaron dejando un hueco en el tapiz. Dentro se veía una sala de estar bastante acogedora, el hombre se dirigió a una puerta y entró. Harry se quedó en la entrada vacilante.

-¿Acaso espera que lo cargue hasta aquí?

Entró en un cuarto de mediana longitud, tapizado de anaqueles y estantes llenos de frascos, cajas y otros extraños paquetes, al fondo se divisaban calderos de diferentes tamaños y materiales y en medio de todo se alzaba una mesa plana con varios pergaminos y restos de ingredientes sobre ella, a su lado un caldero burbujeante despedía un nauseabundo olor. 

-Tómese esto…

El hombre le tendió un frasco llenó de la misma sustancia. 

-Yo….¿Para que he venido?

-Tengo que hacerle un chequeo, eso es todo…

-Pero la Sra Pomfrey me dijo que…

-Y esto es una orden del director, ahora tómese eso….

Con movimientos vacilantes se empezó a tomar la poción a pequeños tragos, luchando cada vez por no vomitar ante el sabor de la poción, el  hombre lo miraba divertido pero no comentó nada hasta que se la hubo tomado toda.

-Creía, Potter, que con todos sus años de experiencia con pociones, en especial las medicinales usted ya sabría que es mejor tomárselas de un solo trago….

-Yo…

- ahora ponga su mano en el pergamino-le cortó, señalando el papel sobre la mesa. Acercándose vio el pergamino con atención, en el había una mano dibujada rodeada de varios símbolos, puso su mano y esta de pronto pareció estar pegada a la mesa.

-No se preocupe, ese pergamino con ayuda de la poción revisará su cuerpo en busca de algo malo, tardará un poco, mientras esperamos ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?....

-Yo..

-Bien…aquella noche, ¿recuerda algo extraño que haya pasado?

-No ya le dije que…

-Ajá…Entonces iba corriendo de regreso y de pronto resbalo, se cayó y gracias al golpe quedó inconsciente ¿correcto?

-Si eso creo no recuer…

-Y se cayó antes o después de haber ido a la tienda?

-Después..

-Y la bebida?

-Bebida?

-Si lo que fue a comprar, ¿Qué pasó con ella? No recuerdo haberla visto cerca.

-No lo sé probablemente cayó lejos.

-Bien, ahora me decía que al día siguiente se encontraba perfectamente?

-Si

-Y se pudo levantar sin ningún tipo de mareo?

-Si..¿Puedo preguntar a que viene todo esto?

-"Ya perdimos la tranquilidad ¿eh?"- A nada Señor Potter, simple curiosidad, hablando de cosas curiosas la señora Hooch me ha dicho que no ha volado ni una vez desde que llegó.

-No me he sentido con ánimos para eso….

-¿Entonces asumo que ha pasado todo este tiempo leyendo libros avanzados de adivinación?…porque, Señor Potter, esos libros no son vistos sino hasta el último año, de echo podría asegurar que ni siquiera la Profesora Trelawney es capaz de sacarle provecho a esos títulos, tal ves un centauro podría, así que ¿porqué un chico de sexto está leyendo títulos de adivinación en los astros?

-Ya le dije que sentía curiosidad…

-Y pudo leerlos?

-Si…

-Que raro, no sabía que usted sabía griego, tomando en cuenta que Hogwarts dejó de enseñarlo hace más de cien años…¿Me dirá donde aprendió?

-……

-Entonces señor Potter hasta que juzgue conveniente decirme la verdad lo suspendo de su lugar en el equipo de quidditch ¿Alguna objeción?

-No señor..

Una extraña expresión apareció en el rostro del hombre ¿no señor?, acaba de suspender a Harry Potter del equipo de quiddicth y su única respuesta había sido ¡¡"No señor"?!!!  "que ahora alguien me convenza de que no pasa algo raro con el chico" En ese momento el pergamino brilló y soltó la mano del chico.

-Yo …¿me puedo retirar?

-claro Potter

El oji.-verde salió casi corriendo del lugar, sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo al pergamino, Severus se acercó y tomó el pergamino revisándolo primero frunciendo el ceño y después una sonrisa inundó su rostro.

-Creo, Señor Potter que empiezo a pensar que esto es más que un simple cambio de carácter…

~*~

-¡¿Quieres salir de una buena vez?!

-……

-Oh por favor!! ¿Qué necesito hacer para que salgas?!!

-…..

-Tienes cinco segundos antes de que yo misma rompa la puerta!! –Dijo la mujer levantando una mano-Cinco…..Cuatro….Tres!!!.... DOS!!!.....

La puerta se abrió despacio dejando paso a un chico de corta estatura y aparentemente no mayor de los catorce años. Se quedó quieto mirando fijamente sus pies, había pasado las últimas dos horas encerrado en el baño deseando que de alguna misteriosa manera apareciese una ventana o algo para poder escapar. Fue levando su mirada lentamente frente a él se encontraba esa mujer.

-No soy esa mujer señor, mi nombre es Helena y soy tu mentora y maestra

-¿Desde cuando si se puede saber?

-Técnicamente desde que cumpliste tres años, pero formalmente desde que el ritual terminó…ahora ponte esto y síguenos..

-Harry centró su atención en la niña parada firmemente al lado de su cama con unas ropas blancas en la mano, miró también a Helena, ambas llevaban unas túnicas también blancas formando elegantes pliegues y caídas, con pasos lentos y vacilantes emprendió el camino hacia la cama, pero antes de que hubiese salvado la mitad de la distancia, el ya normal dolor de cabeza le hizo caer, siendo sostenido por Helena

-Cuidado aún estás débil…..

Centró su atención en la niña a su lado, durante todo el tiempo ella permanecía a su lado observándolo con una especie de reverencia y respeto.

-Su nombre es Hémera, fue el nombre que le asignaron los astros junto a su hermano Éter…es en honor al los hijos de La diosa Nix, El día y la luz.....es un gran honor portar el nombre de esas divinidades, pero no es momento de discutir esto, ven, te llevaremos frente al consejo.

El chico se  quedó muy quieto sin saber que hacer llevaba algo así como dos semanas en ese lugar, sin salir de la habitación, se estaba volviendo loco en ese lugar, pero salir también le causaba pánico, si tan sólo tuviese su varita….

-No te serviría

-¿qué?

-Tu varita, ahora no tienes ni una décima parte de tu poder, te la daré en cuanto te recuperes no quiero que intentes alguna tontería y acabes muerto. 

-¡Quiere dejar mis pensamientos en paz?!

-Lo haré si te das prisas y dejas a un lado esos pensamientos homicidas hacia mi!

Siguiendo a la mujer de ojos dorados y con Hémera detrás inició una lenta marcha, al salir se encontró con muros de piedra caliza y columnas de mármol, todo iluminado por una extraña luz que no venía de ninguna parte, tan diferente a los muros de Hogwarts iluminados por las antorchas….siguieron un amplio pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de mármol, en ella se dibujaba una persona  dormida  rodeada de diferentes constelaciones. Helena puso una mano sobre la puerta la cual se abrió sin emitir un sonido.

_-Bien hecho Helena, ahora espere afuera por favor…._

Con una inclinación Helena salió del recinto, pero la niña permaneció con la cabeza gacha al lado del chico, este a su vez miraba el insólito lugar, una especie de planetario inmenso, con unos asientos al lado de la puerta como si fueran gradas para el público en un teatro, el piso de mármol negro reflejaba las estrellas en el cielo dando la impresión de que los dos chicos flotaban en el espacio.

_-Acércate oráculo_

La puerta se cerró y un sentimiento de miedo se expandió en el joven mago,  impulsado por Hémera, el chico se halló en el centro del lugar, justo en medio de un círculo con varios signos grabados en él, signos que no conocía, pero a la vez se le hacían tremendamente familiares, frente a él se alzaron cuatro asientos de mármol también negro, Hémera se arrodilló cubriéndose la cabeza con una especie de tela blanca cubriendo totalmente su rostro, en los asientos de pronto parecieron de la nada se cuatro ancianos todos iguales con la misma barba larga y blanca y las mismas túnicas negras y holgadas.

-¿Qué quieren de mi? ¿Porqué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Porqué…

_-Shh…tranquilo pequeño….te lo explicaremos…_

_-La razón por la que estás aquí…._

_-Primero déjanos presentarnos.._

_-…somos los cuatro de la orden de Delfos….._

_- la más antigua orden de adivinos y videntes…_

_-La más poderosa…_

_-Y…desgraciadamente una de las pocas verdaderas que quedan…_

_-Con cada siglo los videntes van desapareciendo y los potenciales son contaminados por este mundo…._

_-Temimos que te hubiese pasado lo mismo…_

_-Te creímos perdido…._

_-Por suerte tu estrella nos indicó tu camino…_

_-Tu destino….._

_-Somos un grupo de los más poderosos adivinos, dominamos la magia y visión del presente, del pasado, del futuro, hemos estado a la par de la historia hemos visto el nacimiento y muerte de reinos olvidados, en Grecia, les hicimos creer que éramos simples interpretadores de la voluntad de los dioses, vimos la caída del imperio, hemos permanecido durante toda la historia  cumpliendo nuestro destino, guiando y siguiendo la historia… _

_-Los astros nos bendijeron con el oráculo_

_-El centro de nuestro poder…._

_-Durante doscientos dieciséis años el oráculo se perdió, esperamos, diez, cien años, pero no hubo signo de su resurgimiento…_

_-No había nada que lo impulsara a mostrarse…._

_-Para cuando pudimos rastrear a su descendiente éste ya había muerto…._

_-…pero su hija sobrevivió…._

_-Sólo para desparecer de nuevo…_

_-ni siquiera Marte nos quiso decir su paradero….._

_-Pero hace dieciséis años Urano nos mostró  su  muerte junto con la de su único  hijo…_

_-…le creímos muerto también ……_

_-Pero un poco  más tarde cuando estábamos a punto de darnos por vencidos  vimos el nacimiento de Éter y Hémera…_

_-La luz que nos iluminó…_

_-Nos revelaron que el oráculo estaba vivo….pero al igual que su madre, se desvaneció en la oscuridad, lo buscamos con esmero, pero una espesa niebla nos lo ocultaba_

_-No podíamos pedir ayuda sin arriesgarlo, y con cada día sentíamos como su poder era cubierto por otro, debilitándolo… _

_-vimos la sombra de la muerte acecharlo.._

_-Nuestra Pitia, Helena predijo el día en que podría ser recuperado….uno sólo.._

_-Cuando Urano y Júpiter se alineasen en perfecta armonía, el décimo día  del octavo mes solar…._

_-…El día prometido, por fin después de siglos, nuestro oráculo ha regresado a nosotros, en ti Harry, tú eres el oráculo…_

-Yo?...¿un vidente?...p-pero…..es que………no sé porqué piensan eso pero creo que se han equivocado, ¡no soy bueno ni siquiera en la adivinación! …esto…bueno es ..es …..¡ES RIDÍCULO!

-_Eso te lo explicará Helena…no te preocupes tus dudas se aclararán con el tiempo…_

_-Te hemos llamado porque el ritual tuvo éxito y te entregaremos su fruto…._

Uno de los ancianos se levantó traía un bulto en las manos, algo redondo envuelto en múltiples telas, se acercó y se lo entregó a Harry, este lo miró vacilante, quería correr. Simplemente eso no podía estar sucediendo.

-Un error, todo esto es un sueño….

_-Shh…clama ahora estás confundido, abre el nido, es el regalo que te han entregado los astros_…

Casi mecánicamente fue retirando una a una las telas descubriendo un objeto redondo y blanco como una perla gigante, la cual emitía un suave y cálido resplandor.

_-Pon tu mano en ella…_

El chico contempló con cuidado la esfera, y luego paseó su mirada en los ancianos, con cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar se sentía más y más perdido, como si fuese cayendo en un pozo negro, al final puso su mano sobre la esfera la cual dejó de brillar y largas gritas se abrieron en ella, asustado intentó aventarla pero sus manos no respondieron y simplemente se quedó ahí mirando como el extraño objeto se iba convirtiendo en arena, dejando al final una pequeña montaña en medio de la pila de tela, pasaron uno y dos segundos y de entre la arena algo se empezó a mover, algo largo y delgado.

El anciano regresó a su asiento y miró con interés la pila de arena, de pronto de la arena surgió una serpiente, como Hipnotizado Harry observó los suaves movimientos de la recién nacida, era como de medio metro, y la identificó como una cobra real, una cobra blanca, parecía echa de marfil,  se quedó quieta y se alzó en su cola dejando su cabeza nivelada a la del mago, éste observó con atención a la criatura que tenía los ojos cerrados, miró fascinado sus escamas brillantes como plata pura, la cobra hinchó despacio su capucha y abrió los ojos, éstos eran completamente blancos,  fijó sus "ojos" en los del chico y emitió un bajo silbido, un suave resplandor la envolvió y  la arena empezó a integrarse a la serpiente como agua en una esponja,  de pronto y sin ningún aviso el reptil clavó sus colmillo en el cuello del muchacho, los ojos de la serpiente cambiaron de color volviéndose dorados, el brillo cesó  y la serpiente bajó la cabeza en una especie de reverencia para luego enrollarse y quedarse dormida, eso fue lo único que vio el chico antes de caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia. 

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Helena, la cual hizo una reverencia antes de hablar

-¿Qué pasó?

_-Le entregamos al guardián_

La mujer vio al lado del cuerpo en medio del bulto de tela la exótica criatura.

-¡Por Apolo! ¿Una cobra?! ¡¿Y Blanca?!

_-Si….eso sólo demuestra su herencia y poder…es oficial hemos recuperado el oráculo…_

-Hémera llévalos a descansar…

Levantándose la niña sacó una varita de entre sus ropas, y, tomando con cuidado el nido entre sus manos y guiando con la varita el cuerpo inerte del niño-que-vivió salio de la habitación.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse dejando el lugar casi a oscuras.

_-Apreciada Helena ¿Has tenido noticias  de Éter?_

-Si parece que a pesar de su "problema" todo está saliendo bien.

_-Perfecto y dinos cómo va nuestro oráculo?_

-Hasta ahora bien, pero…… creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, a pesar del ritual y de que su cuerpo se encuentra débil no he logrado un gran avance…

_-¿Le has dado el elixir?_

-Si, pero su mente es fuerte, la poción se está acabando, y no creo poder lograrlo sólo con hechizos.

_-No puedes hacer más del elixir?_

-No, es demasiado complicada, no hay en todo el santuario alguien capaz de realizar la poción sin hacer un veneno mortal en su lugar…pocas personas en el mundo son capaces de llevarla a cabo….

-_Vemos que conoces la respuesta ¿qué esperas entonces?_

-Si, la conozco……. Conozco a una persona…… pero es alguien que conoce al oráculo y él todavía no está listo…¿Qué pasará si lo encuentra?

_-¿Cuál es su nombre_?

-Snape…..Severus Snape….

_-Ya veo porqué temes, el hombre es sin duda peligroso, fue su gente la causante de nuestra desgracia en primer lugar_

_-pero tendremos que usarlo, no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo…_

_-el oráculo debe cumplir su destino…_

_-¿Cuánta poción queda?_

-Lo suficiente para tres semanas, no más…

_-Entonces lo llamarás una semana antes de que se agote, para entonces el oráculo estará mejor,  no nos arriesgaremos más de lo necesario_

-Como ordenen…

~*~

-Severus ¿cómo fue tu investigación?

-No tan bien como esperaba pero si me ayudó….

Esta vez es director dejó de sonreír, encarando al ex-mortífago cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Utilicé el pergamino…

-¿Y….?

-No es una poción multijugos, ni un disfraz, de echo casi podría asegurar que es Potter.

-¿Entonces?

-Es extraño…..parece ser Potter, pero al mismo tiempo es como si hubiese otra esencia mezclada….tu sabes que una vez que alguien pone la mano sobre el pergamino este escribirá todos sus pensamientos durante el tiempo que mantenga su mano en él mas o menos cinco minutos….

-Si, lo recuerdo

-Mira los suyos…

El hombre le extendió el pergamino al anciano, debajo de la mano había varias líneas escritas como el guión de una obra de teatro.

 "Preguntas? Genial lo que me faltaba….

¿A donde quiere llegar este hombre?..

Si me caí y me desmayé, ¿acaso no puede procesar eso? 

O cierto la botella…demonios se me olvidó…

¡claro que no sentí ningún mareo, tu granadísimo tonto! 

¿se supone que me gusta volar?

¡Por supuesto ¿que esperaba que hiciera? ¡¡¿Hablar con el gigante que vi. el otro día?! 

….¡JA! ¿avanzados?, si apenas son títulos básicos de los astros, claro no esperaba encontrar gran cosa en esa biblioteca…

.Nadie me dijo eso…

¡¡¡Vamos maldito pergamino ya suéltame!!! Tengo que recordar avisarle a He……."

-Llega hasta ahí, ¿ahora crees que no hay algo raro?

El anciano levantó sus ojos del pergamino, luego lo volvió a leer una o dos veces.

-"Tengo que avisarle a He…."¿Se refiere a la señorita Granger? Tal vez ella sabe algo.

.-O puede ser alguien más el nombre se queda a la mitad …

-A mi me suena a los pensamientos de alguien joven, no se Severus, ¿dices que el chico no traía ningún hechizo encima?

-La poción dio negativo…ningún hechizo de ocultamiento ni nada…y además dio positivo con la sangre de Potter…

-Entonces creo que deberemos vigilarlo de cerca

-falta menos de una semana para que inicien las clases ¿No crees que sería mejor darle Verisaterum?

-No a menos que no quede remedio. Por ahora mantén un ojo en el chico Severus.

-"Oh pero mantendré los dos"- Si, me retiro…

~*~

Nuevamente las cortinas blancas le dieron la bienvenida, estiró su brazo para encontrarse con algo largo, frío y suave, recordando retiró su mano y se incorporó de golpe arrepintiéndose al instante, una multitud de colores apareció en su cabeza al tiempo que una voz silbante le llegó desde su derecha

**-Lamento haberlo asustado mi señor, era necesario para mi renacer, así como el suyo….**

**Abrió los ojos y miró con recelo a la criatura, sus ojos brillantes y su capucha guardada.**

**-¿Quién eres?**

**-Aún no me ha dado un nombre amo….**

**-¿Amo? Yo no soy el amo de nadie**

**-Usted es mi amo,-**dijo la criatura firmemente al tiempo que se acercaba aún más enrollándose en su brazo-**¿ahora me dará un nombre?**

**-Yo, no sé….**

**-Está bien esperaré mi nombre un poco más…. **La serpiente se desenrolló y volvió a su "nido" La puerta se abrió dejando paso a la niña acompañada de Helena, Harry gruñó al ver el ya familiar frasco con el claro líquido.

-Veo que ya se conocieron, la verdad es que me sorprendió, una cobra blanca, la última vez que salió una fue en el 200 AC y creo que no sobrevivió la unión, sin duda serás un gran oráculo

-Ya les dije que no soy ningún oráculo!!, debe de haber un error!! ¡Quiero irme de aquí!¿Entendido?

La mujer entornó los ojos, retirando el plato de comida fría de la mesa puso la poción frente al chico. -Si lo sé, toma la poción..

-No!

-No te pongas en ese plan, es por tu bien…

-Cada vez que me la tomo me siento peor, me hace sentir mareado……. y no puedo pensar claramente, de echo no puedo siquiera pensar……..quiero regresar a mi hogar ¡no tiene derecho de mantenerme aquí!

Suspirando la mujer dejó el frasco en la mesa y se sentó en la cama y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del chico

-¿En verdad quieres irte?

-Si

-¿Has pensado en las…posibilidades que conlleva ser un oráculo _el_ Oráculo de Delfos?

-No, y no me interesa averiguarlas, este lugar no me da confianza.

-Pero, ¿y a tus amigos?, según sé tu hogar está a punto, sino en medio de una guerra, ¿y si tuviese el poder de ver cada uno de los movimientos de tus enemigos aúna antes de que ellos mismos lo piensen?

-…..

-Piensa, si hubieses tenido más información  antes, ¿no habrías podido ayudar a mucha gente?, ¿no habrías evitado ciertos desafortunados "incidentes"?

-……

-No te obligaré a nada, pero……tienes una oportunidad en un millón, no te imaginas la magnitud de tus poderes como Oráculo, el poder de ver el pasado, el presente, y cambiar el futuro…..piensa, ¿Qué dirán ellos si desprecias un don así?

La mujer soltó su rostro y tomó el frasco poniéndolo frente a él, el chico lo miró.

-Esta poción no te hará ningún daño, sólo te ayuda a liberar los poderes que han estado dormidos…..puedes irte de aquí y perder la oportunidad de terminar de una vez con la muerte o….quedarte un poco más y ganar esa oportunidad…..

Dejó el frasco sobre su regazo, el chico miró el frasco y luego a la serpiente

**-Es su decisión**….

Una lucha se inició en su cabeza, miró el frasco y le pareció ver algo moviéndose dentro…… Una oportunidad, ¿cuantas veces había rogado por eso?…miro de nuevo el líquido, parecía llamarlo con una voz dulce y venenosa, la imagen de sus padres, de todos los que habían muerto, cientos de posibilidades se agolparon en su mente ¿Cómo rechazar algo así? ¿cómo volver y decirles que había despreciado una oportunidad para acabar con la guerra?, tomó el frasco en su mano y con un movimiento vacilante la llevó a su boca, pronto esas sensación de aturdimiento le llegó y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama.

De atrás de una cortina salió Hémera, la serpiente se acercó a la niña viéndola fijamente. El reptil soltó una serie de silbidos, a los cuales la niña respondió de igual manera.

**-¿Tú eres mi compañera?**

**-Si….**

**-¿Quién es el tercero?**

**-Su nombre es Éter, es mi hermano…no está aquí….**

**-Ya veo……¿le han dado el elixir?**

**-Si…Helena dice que es necesario…¿Se lo dirás?**

**-¿Y tu?**

**-Si le digo se irá…….. la única razón de mi existencia es él…..**

**-Lo mismo digo……ese es nuestro destino…él mismo que el suyo, igual de doloroso, igual de inevitable….**

La serpiente se enroscó y con un último vistazo a la niña y a su amo se quedó dormida, mientras Hémera se fue acercando a la cama tomando el frasco vacío de las manos de Harry.

-..Lo siento mucho…pero no permitiré que te alejen de nuevo….

~*~

**MUAJAJAJA cof…cof!! En fin…..**

**Hermy17.**- Hi mi primer review ^^ y si el punto es que fuera confuso, espero que ya se haya revelado más en este capítulo ojalá te guste.

**Ruby Andariel Claw**.- Por supuesto que Sevie es lindo, y no te preocupes su estelar llegará pronto –sonrisa maquiavélica- muy pronto…..

**Kat Basted**.- ^^ Je gracias, y espero q  ya se hayan aclarado unas cosillas: primero si hay dos Harrys y creo q´ ya sabes cual es el verdadero ¿qué o quien es el otro? Pues…..

**FENYX.-** Si yo también espero poder continuarlo (si no me muero de hipotermia antes) x-x que hace un frío horrible aquí donde vivo gracias por tu review!!!

** Zekhen-angel_and_Zekhen**.- ¿Lo escribí bien? Y si los dos son reales y auténticos, pero sólo uno es el de verdad ¿me explico? Creo que no ¬¬…pero gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capítulo 

**Lady_Korin.:**Me alegra que pienses eso de mi historia ^.^Y bueno ya ves que casi acertaste y creeme que la poción y Severus van a ser una parte importante de  la historia. 

Amazona Verde.- Si, si habrá, ¡por supuesto! Si esa pareja es de mis favoritas aunque no será precisamente todo lindo y dulce ^-^ jojo que mala soy (y loca) gracias por tu review!!!!!

Malakai.- Y si tuve el valor de continuarla y ya somos dos devotos de HP espero q´te guste este capítulo.

Alym.- Gracias, y espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado.

Kendra_Duvoa.- Pues espero que este haya sido un poco menos confuso pero no puedo soltar todo de una vez sino, ¿dónde estaría el misterio?. Gracias por tu comentario 

Sabry.- Fue lo que imaginaste ^-^? Espero que te haya gustado

Verónica.- Je a mi también me encanta esa pareja y si nuestro lindo Severus le tocará un papel muy importante ya verás ^^ ****


	3. Olvido

Lo mismo de siempre: Harry Potter no me pertenece, nadie me paga por esto (ni me pagaría aunque cobrara)

****

**Blablaba**** blabla bla bla ------  pársel**

**"……….."------Pensamientos**

Lo siento por falta de tiempo no responderé los reviews, pero a todas a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de dejar sus comentarios de verdad Muchas gracias!!! No saben lo feliz que hacen a esta pobre loc…es decir mujer ^^…

Entonces:……

****

**Capítulo 3: Olvido**

-¡Vámos apúrate Ron!

-Ya voy

El inicio de clases en Hogwarts siempre traía conmoción al castillo, ríos de cabezas cruzaban una vez más las imponentes puertas para iniciar un nuevo curso, gritillos de alegría, risas y varios saludos se mezclaban entre la multitud.

Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, todo Hogwarts conocía sus nombres, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Siendo ellos parte del famoso trío dorado, es por eso que varias cabezas se volvieron curiosas ante la imagen de esos dos luchando por pasar entre la multitud como si fuesen perseguidos por el mismo diablo.

-¡Hermione quieres dejar de correr?!

-Vámos, ahí está!!!

Arrollando a dos de segundo y casi matando a uno de tercero, dos manchas negras acorralaron a una tercera inmovilizándola contra la pared, el flujo de alumnos hacia el gran comedor se detuvo para observar. Ahí en medio de sus dos amigos se encontraba Harry Potter protegiéndose la cabeza con las manos mientras los otros le preguntaban cosas de las que sólo se entendían algunas partes como "¡Tan preocupados!…..¡Ni una carta……Cinco semanas!!!!....¡Tu promesa….

-¡¿Por qué están obstruyendo el paso?!!

La masa de alumnos apreció saltar al mismo tiempo, de entre ellos la figura alta e imponente de Severus Snape se abrió paso hasta el trío que no había notado la llegada del profesor.

-Ah Debí haberlo imaginado!….Con que haciendo todo un espectáculo ¿No señores? 

Los dos chicos dejaron de hablar en el acto dándose la vuelta lentamente. Viendo primero a su público y luego al hombre frente a ellos

-Cinco puntos menos por causar alborotos…..¡Todos los demás sigan caminando!! 

El hombre detuvo por los hombros a los dos chicos.-Sr Weasley Srita Granger, hagan el favor de seguirme, usted Potter puede irse

Apenas hubo dicho esas palabras el chico salió mirando recelosamente al hombre y dando una tímida sonrisa a sus amigos. El hombre le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre el mar de gente. 

-Weasley, Granger, vengan.

-P-pero profesor…la ceremonia…el banquete ningún estudiante tiene permiso de faltar a el!

-Por mucho que haya extrañado su capacidad de señalar lo que ya es de mi conocimiento, le aseguro que mi tolerancia a ello no ha mejorado, ahora…. ¡¿Necesito repetir mis órdenes?! 

No atreviéndose a contradecir las palabras de su profesor empezaron a caminar detrás de él, la cara del pelirrojo totalmente confundida. Por fin llegaron frente a una gárgola de piedra.

-Chiclosos de tutifruti

La gárgola se abrió y el hombre entró rápidamente, seguido de los dos estudiantes. Entraron a la oficina de la cabeza de Hogwarts ambos mirando inquietamente el lugar.

-Ah mis queridos niños! ¡Tánto tiempo sin verles! Confío en que habréis pasado unas agradables vacaciones?

-Ah..si gracias…

-Bueno siéntense, un chicloso de tutifruti?...no?...ah deliciosos en verdad, aunque ciertamente muy molestos cuando se pegan al paladar…..

-Disculpa la interrupción Albus pero ¿podrías ir al grano?

-Calma Severus no hay prisa….bueno se preguntarán para que han sido llamados…pues verán, es algo concerniente a su amigo el señor Potter, el profesor Snape, aquí presente y yo, tememos que tal ves le esté ocurriendo algo..

-A-algo? ¿Algo como que?

-No se preocupe Sr Weasley, hasta donde sabemos no está en peligro de muerte o algo así, es sólo que lo hemos notado un tanto….diferente….este verano después de un cierto accidente, Harry fue trasladado a Hogwarts como ustedes ya saben, y  desde entonces el Profesor Snape empezó a notar ciertos cambios en su comportamiento…

-Lo que el director quiere decir es que creemos que algo extraño ocurre con Potter, o quien quiera que sea

-¡¿Quiere decir que algo o alguien lo está manipulando?!

-No Sr Weasley, ya le dije que no tenemos más que algunas suposiciones, es por eso que queremos preguntarles si ustedes saben algo, ¿no han recibido alguna carta donde noten algo no se, digamos….peculiar…¿diferente tal vez?

-No…

-No nos ha escrito en todo el verano……y no pudimos mandarle sus regalos…tal vez se molestó por …

-¿cómo que no pudieron mandarle sus regalos?

-Si, para su cumpleaños, lo intenté tres veces y la lechuza siempre regresó con el paquete, incluso lo intenté con un águila…..

Ambos adultos intercambiaron miradas. Después el director se levantó mirando a los dos estudiantes.

-Escúchenme bien, esta conversación debe de quedar en absoluto secreto…quiero que observen al señor Potter, de ser posible no le dejen solo, si ven algo extraño, cualquier cosa y me refiero a cualquier cosa extraña, me avisarán inmediatamente a mi o al profesor Snape, a nadie más, ni siquiera a Remus o a la jefa de su casa ¿entendido?

Asintiendo, los dos se levantaron siendo escoltados por el profesor de pociones, siguieron caminando en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, finalmente llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor, deteniéndose frente a ellas.

-Quiero que actúen normalmente, nada de miradas raras, ni preguntas fuera de lugar, limítense a observar, ¿Correcto?

-¿Entonces….está seguro de que ese no es Harry?

-Sinceramente….no, pero apostaría mi vida a que ese no es Potter, deseo estar equivocado, en verdad lo deseo…..ahora si quiere ayudar quite esa cara! Y entren los dos!!

~*~

-¿Y ahora?

-..Cinco días….no! seis días, en seis días será el momento…..a las diez de la mañana…¿está bien?

-Perfecto, ni yo lo podría haber hecho mejor….

Una corriente de aire hizo moverse uno de los tantos velos que cubrían la habitación, completamente en tonos oscuros, una habitación bastante acogedora con cierto aire místico, sentados en el centro se encontraban dos personas, una mujer sentada en un clismo, y un joven sentado en varios cojines, traía unas túnicas largas y holgadas, negras, lo cual hacía resaltar su palidez, y le daban a sus ojos verdes un brillo casi místico, su pelo permanecía en completo desorden sólo logrando darle un aire más misterioso, en medio de los dos se alzaba una mesa baja cubierta de diferentes objetos, unas runas, una bola de cristal cubierta por un velo, unas extrañas flores y varios objetos más, en el extremo más cercano al joven había varias decenas de diminutas piedras negras esparcidas sobre un pañuelo blanco. El chico dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás después de dejar caer un pergamino sobre la mesa, en él había varias fechas y símbolos.

-ahora para terminar,  tira las piedras y dime dónde está Datis….

El chico tomó un puño de las piedras y con un movimiento suave las dejó caer sobre el pañuelo, durante un minuto miró atentamente las piedras removiendo algunas con  su dedo índice, después miró hacia uno de los extremos de la habitación donde había un grupo de cestas y vasijas, sonriendo levantó una mano señalando el lugar…

-Ahí….

-Vamos Harry…puedes hacerlo mejor…

Frunciendo el ceño, el chico volvió su atención a las piedras, después de unos segundos volvió a levantar la mirada una sonrisa en su rostro.

-En la segunda cesta a la derecha, la que tiene la cinta verde….

La mujer sonrió y de la cesta señalada salió una serpiente blanca como la más pura nieve, esta se deslizó ligeramente hasta que alcanzó la mesa enrollándose en el brazo del chico

**-Ganaste….**

**-Lo sé Datis…**

Datis, ese había sido el nombre dado al reptil, ésta había estado insistiendo constantemente por su nombre como si su vida dependiese de ello, al final harto y desesperado Harry le había dado el primer nombre que se le había venido a la cabeza, y éste había resultado ser el de un antiguo general que según la leyenda podía hablar con las serpientes…

-Ciertamente has mejorado increíblemente, has aprendido más en una semana que yo en tres años….¿ahora me puedes negar que eres un vidente?

-..yo…no lo sé pueden ser coincidencias, hasta ahora sólo hemos intentado encontrando cosas  y prediciendo sucesos naturales….no creo que eso sea muy significativo…

La mujer se levantó de su asiento sentándose al lado del muchacho, sacó un papel de algún lugar de su túnica y se lo enseñó.

-Quiero que veas esta imagen, y que te concentres en ella..sshh…sólo hazlo, y dime todo lo que te venga a la mente….cualquier cosa…

El muchacho tomó el papel entre sus dedos, viendo fijamente la imagen, pasaron unos minutos sin ningún movimiento poco a poco sus ojos se entrecerraron y su boca se abrió ligeramente, un murmullo saliendo de ellos..

-Una familia…..43….38….y 16 años……viven en Inglaterra…..al sur...….el hombre, el hombre sufrirá un accidente…..en dos días……..les han quitado algo……algo de lo que deseaban  librarse………estarán felices con esa noticia…..es un…..un..

-Suficiente!

La voz de la mujer lo tajo de vuelta a la realidad, mientras iba hablando, se había recostado sobre la mesa, aún sosteniendo la foto en sus manos.

-Es suficiente no quiero que te agotes….ahora mira la foto, ¿los conoces?

El chico miró de nuevo el papel, era la foto de tres personas, un hombre robusto y con bigote vestido con una camisa azul, una mujer delgada y con cara de caballo peinada en un extraño moño y vestida con un conjunto floreado y en medio de los dos un niño bastante pasado de peso sosteniendo un helado en cada mano con una sonrisa bastante estúpida. 

-No, jamás los había visto…¿Quiénes son?

-Nadie en especial, sólo unos Muggles

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Eso, es lo que se llama un trance, uno muy ligero, pero uno al fin. ¡Lo he decidido! en dos días iremos a la sala del oráculo, creo que estás listo para tu primera predicción en ese lugar. Ahora ve con Hémera, me dijo que te iba a enseñar a adivinar la suerte con la fuente ¿no?, ah eso es una de mis formas favoritas de adivinación aunque puede resultar un poco húmeda…

El chico sonrió ligeramente, a decir verdad la niña empezaba a caerle bien, aunque seguía incomodándoles la eterna mirada de reverencia, la joven poseía interminable información sobre magia y adivinación como una pequeña biblioteca andante, le recordaba ligeramente a alguien solo que no podía recordar a quien, a decir verdad, no recordaba  muchas cosas últimamente…

-¿Entonces?

-Si ya voy….

Harry salió de la habitación seguido de la serpiente, ésta le seguía, aún más de cerca que Hémera, como una especie de perro faldero sobre protector, extremadamente sobreprotector.

-Ah! Y Harry….

-¿Si?

-No olvides tu medicina

Con un movimiento de su varita la mujer le envió un frasco al chico, el cual lo miró con fastidio.

-¿Es necesario?

-Sabes que es por tu bien

El chico siguió caminando maldiciendo el motivo por el que había accedido a seguir tomando el maldito líquido, si tan sólo fuese capaz de recordar cual era tal motivo……. Sacudiendo su cabeza se alejó en dirección al patio principal.

~*~

-¡Vean esto! Lo ven? La curva suave, el movimiento ondulante, oh si esto es el signo de……

Ron reprimió un bostezo, mientras la muchacha a su lado leía un libro de aritmacia avanzada debajo de la mesa, se encontraban en el fondo de la habitación, justo a la mitad de una clase de adivinación y es que a regañadientes Hermione había accedido a volver para poder vigilar más de cerca a Harry, pero en verdad lo único que se limitaba a hacer clase tras clase era hundirse en un grueso libro sólo para levantar la mirada de vez en cuando para mirar a Harry o lanzar miradas de desaprobación a la "dotada" psíquica. Ahora se encontraban interpretando las formas del humo.

-…Ahora, quiero que escriban en un pergamino su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y el nombre de sus padres en un papel, luego lo quemaremos uno por uno y los analizaremos.

La clase siguió y la maestra fue llamando uno a uno a sus alumnos, en su mesa había una llama flotante donde quemaba los pergaminos para luego dejar que una columna de humo se elevara soltando pequeñas exclamaciones aquí y allá anunciando trágicos accidentes, hasta ahora, había dos accidentes de cuidado, cinco pérdidas económicas, y   otras pequeñas desgracias, Ron siguió el movimiento de una mosca, ignorando los sonidos desaprobatorios, probablemente de Hermiones, la miró, estaba totalmente concentrada en un libro en sus piernas, entonces se dio cuenta de que el que estaba soltando las exclamaciones no era otro que su amigo, estaba hundido en un cojín mirando con el ceño fruncido a la mujer-libélula moviendo el pie ligeramente. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja, "probablemente está pensando en la predicción de muerte que le dará esta vez" La verdad es que ya se estaba convenciendo de que Snape necesitaba una visita al doctor, su amigo no había dado muestras de anormalidad en las dos semanas que llevaban de clases, tal vez se tardaba un poco más en despertarse por las mañanas, pero eso a ojos de Ron no lo convertían en un sádico asesino suplantando a su mejor amigo.

-Potter, Harry Potter.

Hermione levantó su mirada frunciendo el ceño exasperada, nada extrañada de la expresión en la cara de su amigo, digo, si a ella le anunciaran su muerte cada tercer día también le resultaría algo molesto.

La profesora Trelawney tomó el papel de manos de su alumno y lo acercó a la flama esperando hasta que tres cuartas partes se hubiesen quemado, luego apagándolo con varias y dramáticas vueltas de su mano lo apagó dejando que una columna de humo se elevara.

-Ohhh…..si…….veo un destino trágico………si…el humo no miente…oscuridad….OH!! la sombra de la desgracia!!!......si está más claro que nada, el humo me ha señalado su destino…oh mi pobre niño…

Ron reprimió una risa, y  estaba a punto de soltar un comentario cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya.

-Ron, observa a Harry…

Hermione tenía una mirada serie y estaba viendo fijamente al chico de ojos verdes, siguiendo el curso de su mirada observó atentamente a su amigo: su cuerpo se encontraba en tensión, y sus puños cerrados fuertemente contra las palmas de su mano temblando de vez en cuando, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue lo que vio en su mirada: Furia e indignación, no la simple irritación que mostraba con cada predicción de muerte que la mujer le hacía, no esta era pura y simple furia, los dos amigos se levantaron discretamente acercándose más a la mesa principal sin quitar la mirada de su amigo. La mujer tenía la mirada fija en el humo, y no paraba su discurso acerca de la desgracia y el infortunio…

-Oh pobre criatura!! Veo el frío dedo de la muerte apuntándote…no sabes cuanto lo siento…antes del invierno, si aquí lo dice….

-¡SUFICIENTE!!!

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la habitación, la mujer despegó su mirada del humo para clavarla en el chico, este tenía una cara de completa indignación en el rostro.

-Es…es….e-esto es lo más ridículo que haya viso en mi vida!!!!

-¡Jovencito le aconsejo que cuide su tono!!

-¡¡Es que….¡¡cómo puede llamarse una adivinadora!!!¡¡E-ES UN COMPLETO FRAUDE!!!!

-¡Cómo te atreves Veinte puntos menos para Griffyndor!!! Le aseguro Sr. Potter que se más de adivinación que usted!!

-¡Por favor!! ¡¡Ni siquiera sabe interpretar el humo!!!! ¡¡Parvati no se va a romper la pierna!!!!¡¡Lo único relevante va a ser que recuperará algo muy preciado en tres días!!¡¡Y que me voy a morir antes del invierno?!!!!!¡¡¡La cuarta y tercera curva se movieron a la izquierda, y se formó un espiral doble DOBLE después de cinco toques y el humo era claro!! ¡¡¡eso, por si no lo sabía es señal de que viviré por lo menos un año más!!! ¡¡Hasta un muggle puede aprenderse esas reglas básicas usted…. usted es..es ..¡¡¡UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LOS VIDENTES!!!!!

El chico de pronto se calló y dando un vistazo al su alrededor se disculpo y salió de la habitación perdiéndose en la escalera. Ron y Hermione se miraron y asintieron, ahora, eso sí había sido peculiar.

~*~

¡Cómo odiaba esa endemoniada escalera! Subía a esa oficina al menos dos veces por semana y cada endemoniada vez tenía que usar esa escalera giratoria que lo dejaba mareado, ¡claro! no es que fuera a confesarlo alguna vez, quién lo diría, Severus Snape derrotado por una escalera giratoria!. Por fin la escalera llegó a su fin, Severus entró a la oficina, y encontró a Dumbledore leyendo por enésima vez una carta ni siquiera había notado la entrada del hombre. 

Snape curioso fijó su vista en un sobre abierto sobre la mesa y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, en el se leía "delfos" escrito en latín antiguo sobre una luna, un sol y tres estrellas entrelazadas. 

-Severus…..perdona que te sacase en medio de tus clases, pero pasó algo inesperado…

-Tiene que ver con la orden de Delfos?

-Me temo que si….

Un silencio se extendió en el lugar, ambos hombres se miraron, preocupación en sus rostros, Snape se cruzó de brazos e inició un paseo por la habitación, como siempre que estaba nervioso.

-Solicitan tus servicios….

-¿Qué?

-La carta es de Helena misma, tu sabes…

-¡Claro que se quien es!….aún recuerdo a mi propia prima….¿qué es lo que quiere ahora?

-No lo sé, dice que necesitan tu ayuda, dice que uno de los ancianos está enfermo y necesitan de una poción, una muy difícil…

-Lo mejor sería dejar morir al viejo…

-Pero harán todo lo posible por ayudarlo, ya que no tienen al oráculo los cuatro son su pilar. Le pueden pedir ayuda a Voldemort y no es bueno que un grupo tan poderoso de videntes le deba un favor a tal personaje…

-Lo sé…¿entonces?

-Hay algo que no me gusta Severus, mis contactos me han dicho que están llamando a todos sus miembros al santuario principal, algo grande está por ocurrir, sería mejor averiguar que cosa.

-¿Y Potter?

-¿Diculpa?

-Potter, ¿Qué pasará con él?

-No te preocupes por él, nosotros nos haremos cargo, sabes Severus, si no te conociera diría que estás demasiado preocupado por el chico…

El hombre aumentó la velocidad de su paseo, sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Cuándo que?

-¿Cuándo me iré?

-Ahora mismo, ya conoces las reglas, no puedes llevar nada al santuario, sólo lo que llevas puesto, Severus sabes que no te haría ir a ese lugar de no ser necesario, pero en verdad hay algo ocurriendo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?

-Él piensa lo mismo Albus, de echo creo que ya ha mandado a alguien a investigar, hace dos noches mencionó algo acerca de un grupo de videntes que iban rumbo al santuario, envió dos mortífagos a capturarlos…

En la chimenea hubo un estallido, una cara cubierta por una capucha apareció en ella.

-¿Está listo?

El hombre se acercó a la chimenea y miró a la imagen contestando con una voz glacial

-Si….

-Pero Severus pensé que te alegrarías de verme….

-Pues piensa de nuevo, ahora vámonos…

Las llamas de la chimenea crecieron devorando al hombre, un segundo después no había nada en el lugar, en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta ésta se abrió revelando a dos agitados jóvenes.

-Profesor…yo…puf!...lo..siento…Harry…el!...yo

-Cálma Sr Weasley respire, y siéntense los dos…… ahora díganme que pasó con Harry….

Los dos chicos le contaron los sucedido al director, y esperaron quietos su respuesta.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?

-No lo sabemos…

-Bien les sugiero que lo busquen…no le digan nada, pero no le quiten un ojo de encima, ahora más que nunca, el profesor Snape no regresará hasta dentro de unos días. Mientras tanto vigílenlo bien, creo que ya se quien está detrás de esto.

Después de despedir a los dos chicos, un envejecido Dumbledore se sentó en el sillón suspirando profundamente, Fawkes llegó volando posándose en su pierna, empezó a cantar suavemente.

-Gracias viejo amigo……sólo espero que no sea lo que estoy temiendo….por el bien de todos…

~*~

El eco de los pasos inundaron el pasillo, uno de los cientos que había en el lugar, cada pasillo exactamente igual con el mismo número de puertas, cada una del mismo tipo de madera con las mismos grabados y los mismos adornos de plata en ellas, cada una guardando sin embargo, una habitación diferente, haciendo del lugar un inmenso y peligroso laberinto, una o dos puertas se abrieron dejando salir a varias personas, todas enfundadas en túnicas blancas, todas mirando con reverencia la figura que recorría el pasillo, ahí cubierto por una tela sobre el rostro sólo dejando ver la barbilla y un atisbo de los labios, seguido de otra figura más pequeña cubierta también, más puertas se abrieron y pronto la figura se halló en un pasillo franqueado por personas en túnicas blancas, todas mirándoles respetuosamente, de la capucha de la primera figura se asomó la cabeza de una serpiente, hubo varias exclamaciones antes de que la criatura se volviese a ocultar  apresurando el paso el paso las dos figuras se perdieron en una de las puertas. Pasaron unos segundos después de los cuales bajos pero excitados murmullos recorrieron el pasillo.

-¿Le han visto?

-¿Ha sido él?

-Por supuesto acaso no lo has visto en las estrellas?

-Dicen que incluso los centauros han sido llamados!

-¿Cuándo será?

-Pasado mañana….

-Si eso es lo que dijo la Señorita Helena…

-Es joven, puedo sentirlo…

-Entre más joven mejor…

De pronto y al mismo tiempo los murmullos cesaron, los magos se miraron unos a otros, las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente, el pasillo quedó en completo silencio, después de lo cual el eco pasos volvió a inundarlos, otras dos figuras  cruzaron el pasillo, esta vez sin cubrir, un hombre y una mujer, ambos con el cabello negro, la mujer se detuvo y frunció el ceño mirando una de las puertas.

-Por eso odio las reuniones….. 

Sin más la mujer emprendió el camino siendo seguida de cerca por el hombre, éste mantenía una expresión completamente neutral, su mirada fija en  la distancia, por fin se detuvieron en una de las tantas puertas del pasillo.

-Adivinamos….

-¿Qué?

-Te preguntaste ¿cómo es que sabemos que puerta tomar ya que todas son iguales?…adivinamos, somos una orden de adivinos y videntes ¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto, ahora mantente lejos de mi mente o juro que lo próximo que adivines va a ser la forma en que te mataré…

-Pero Severus serías capaz de matar a tu propia prima?

-¿Para que molestarme? Tu misma lo hiciste…

La mujer de inmediato cambió su expresión a una neutral, tocando ligeramente la puerta esta se abrió dejando paso a una habitación decorada en tonos marrones, dando una combinación sobria y austera, sin dejar de ser elegante.

La habitación parecía estar dividida en tres secciones, en un lado una cama y un armario, después una especie de sala con un librero y un sillón junto a una chimenea y al final un caldero y una mesa de trabajo, el caldero era plateado, de un color más puro que la plata más fina, y brillante como cristal, el hombre se acercó embelesado no pudiendo contener su entusiasmo, sobre la mesa un repertorio de ingredientes por demás raros, muchos de ellos prohibidos, otros severamente regulados, y unos más, virtualmente imposibles de encontrar, al final sobre una cesta acolchada se encontraba dos ingredientes ambos encerrados en frascos de cristal idénticos, uno de ellos un líquido ambarino con destellos dorados, el otro una especie de polvo blanco con pedazos de lo que parecía ser los restos de una planta como si hubiese sido molida hasta lograr el finísimo polvo. 

Snape se acercó, al lado de la mesa sobre un pedestal vio además una urna de cristal, dentro se encontraban los dos pedazos de pergamino más viejo que jamás sus ojos hubiesen visto, obviamente conservados por la magia, las palabras en griego antiguo escritas elegantemente en suaves trazos, los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par, volviendo sus ojos a la mesa se acercó y con manos tambaleantes rozó uno de los frascos el del líquido ambarino,.

-..ámbar de la cobra de Delfos (N/A Disclaimer: Delfos y todo lo relacionado con él desde al ámbar hasta camisetas es propiedad de los antiguas griegos ^^)…..-susurró casi para si mismo, Helena sonrió acercándose también a la mesa.

-Correcto, un ingrediente único….

-E-es imposible, sólo quedan diez gotas en el mundo, cinco de ellas guardadas en una pirámide en Egipto…aquí habrá más de quinientas!!....

-Y  habrá quinientas más si hace falta….confío en que no tendrás problemas leyendo el pergamino…

Miró el segundo frasco adivinando su contenido. 

-Belladona acuática del mar muerto….y además seca….creí que era imposible mantenerla fuera del agua sin evitar que se evaporase…

-Igual de imposible que conseguir el ámbar….

Miró a la mujer frente a él, miró de nuevo el pergamino apenas descifrando su contenido, su cara empezó a palidecer y sus ojos se oscurecieron comprendiendo de pronto

-No, no pienso hacer el elixir!

-Tan intuitivo como siempre Severus, pero como amablemente le expliqué al Sr. Dumbledore, es de vida o muerte…

-No, y no! Esto es demasiado complicado incluso para mi….un simple error y no estaré creando el elixir de los dioses sino el veneno más mortal del mundo!

-Es por eso que tienes que ser tu, además de ti sólo hay siete personas más con los conocimientos necesarios para hacer el elixir…tres están tan viejos que no podrían ni revolver un caldero,  dos estarían más inclinados a crear para si el veneno que el elíxir, por no mencionar los usos que le darían al ámbar…otro lleva desaparecido por lo menos veinte años y el último se encuentra plantado-literalmente- en la cima de una montaña "hablando" con los espíritus después de un experimento fallido, por lo tanto sólo tengo dos opciones o eres tu, o traigo a un psicópata y le entrego todos los ingredientes necesarios para envenenar a medio planeta, no hablemos siquiera de los potenciales del ámbar por si mismo ¿y necesito explicar los estragos de la belladona?…..sólo quedas tú, hagamos un trato, nos ayudas y te entrego bajo tu cuidado lo que sobre de los ingredientes…

El hombre ensombreció aún más su rostro mirando los ingredientes uno a uno…..hierba nueva de los glaciales, agua del manantial de Creta, ¡¿Coral de las profundidades abismales?! "llevo años buscando ese", etc…… observando finalmente los dos frascos de la cesta, una vez en su juventud bajo la tutela de su antiguo maestro habían ido a recoger una gota del ámbar, recordando la extrema alegría con que su maestro recibió la esfera conteniendo la diminuta gota y la extrema seguridad con la que la tenían guardada no pudo sino imaginar la reacción de su maestro si viese ahora el frasco lleno…

-¿y bueno?

-Me darás algo del elixir o al menos me revelarás sus propiedades?

-Sabes que no puedo

-Déjame verlo…

-¿A quién?

-Al que va a recibir el elixir, y no intentes decirme que es uno de los cuatro ancianos…..quiero ver   a la persona para la que es el elixir, quiero ver a la persona capaz de poder tomarse esta cosa sin volverse loco o morir al primer trago…

-Lo lamento pero eso tampoco te lo puedo conceder…

-Entonces no hay trato…

La mujer le contempló fijamente, finalmente suspiró.

-Sígueme…

Saliendo de la habitación volvieron al laberinto de los pasillos, derecha, izquierda, entraron por varias puertas que conducían hacia otros pasillos, el ex-mortífago de pronto sintió compasión por aquel desafortunado que llegase a perderse en ese lugar, después de lo que pareció una eternidad llegaron a una puerta esta ves diferente, de inmediato Snape notó la poderosa magia protegiendo el recinto, si duda era alguien importante, muy importante, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una hermosa estancia decorada delicadamente, dándole un aire de un santuario o un templo, pasaron otras tres puertas antes de llegar a una habitación aún mayor exquisitamente decorada, en el fondo sentados sobre cojines se encontraban dos personas, una niña de cabello largo y plateado de grácil figura  y con la piel más pálida que un fantasma y a su lado alguien un poco más alto con la cabeza y el rostro cubiertos, sin saber porqué esa persona le inquietaba, había un algo que se le hacía tremendamente familiar, sin darse cuenta las manos del hombre se contrajeron, Helena le detuvo

-Espera aquí…..

Le vio ir hacia esa persona y darle indicaciones, y vio la cabeza de esa persona asentir varias veces con impaciencia, en un ademán que se le hizo extrañamente familiar, su corazón empezó a latir con violencia sin motivo "¡Contrólate Severus!" Se reprendió a si mismo. Se encontró con la mujer de nuevo a su lado observándoles con atención, él le devolvió una mirada fría y carente de emociones, con un movimiento le indicó acercarse. La figura se levantó y se inclinó en un saludo.

-Mi pequeño déjame presentarte al Sr. Severus Snape, quien amablemente ha accedido a preparar el elixir…

La figura asintió y subió una mano dejando caer la tela cubriendo su rostro……..

Si, lo sé soy mala MUY MALA ^-^ ¿acaso no me aman? 

Ahora, ¿de verdad creen que es aquí donde ruego y suplico perdiendo todo rastro de dignidad que aún conserve por un lindo y hermoso review  y…..…¡ah! Que demonios!!! POR FAVOR REVIEW!!! ^o^


	4. Encuentros y Visiones

Harry Potter y todo lo referente no me pertenece etc, etc, etc, no me demanden.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esto va a contener escenas (aunque no explícitas) de slash si no te gusta este género has el favor de no leerlo **y esto va para cierta persona: si, te juro que lo he meditado largamente y como ya te expliqué el quitar la relación Severus-Harry primero cambiaría drásticamente el final y gran parte de la historia. Así que a riesgo de volver a escribir toda la historia me temo que esto va a terminar en slash Gracias por tu comprensión.**

"…………."-----------------pensamientos

**Blbaabbhuah****--------------- pársel**

_HKAJasdad__ dadasd  -------Voces de visiones o de los cuatro ancianos de Delfos _

**Capitulo 4: Encuentros y visiones**

Le vio ir hacia esa persona y darle indicaciones, y vio la cabeza de esa persona asentir varias veces con impaciencia, en un ademán que se le hizo extrañamente familiar, su corazón empezó a latir con violencia sin motivo "¡Contrólate Severus!" Se reprendió a si mismo. Se encontró con la mujer de nuevo a su lado observándoles con atención, él le devolvió una mirada fría y carente de emociones, poniendo su barrera, con un movimiento le indicó acercarse. La figura se levantó y se inclinó en un saludo.

-Mi pequeño déjame presentarte al Sr. Severus Snape, quien amablemente ha accedido a preparar el elixir…

La figura asintió y subió una mano dejando caer la tela cubriendo su rostro.

-Mucho gusto 

El hombre se sintió extrañamente decepcionado, frente a él había una criatura casi igual a la otra niña, el mismo pelo platino, los mismos e inquietantes ojos casi blancos y esa piel, la única diferencia es que este era hombre.

-Severus, su nombre es Éter, es uno de los más jóvenes y poderosos adivinos de todo el santuario, junto a su hermana Hémera. 

Helena puso una mano sobre la jovencita, esta le miraba de una forma extraña, como con recelo, casi con ¿envidia?, vio a los dos chiquillos, no les calculaba más de quince o catorce años, parecían copias al carbón, sin duda si fuesen del mismo sexo habrían sido gemelos idénticos. De pronto el chico palideció y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Las dos mujeres se pusieron a su lado, Helena miró a su primo explicándole

-….. la suya no es una enfermedad física, más bien diría psíquica, del tipo que la medicina normal no puede curar, es una de los pocos adivinos de nacimiento que nos quedan, tu sabes, ya que el oráculo sigue desaparecido….pues…

El hombre asintió y miró al joven el cual le devolvió una mirada cansada.

-¿entonces es un trato?

El hombre miró a la pitia cautelosamente, había un algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, una vocecita en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle que había algo más, algo que estaba mal, muy mal.

-De acuerdo, pero tardaré unos días en hacerlo, si es que lo logro…

-¡Perfecto entonces!, Hémera  te llevará a tus habitaciones, y no te preocupes en la puerta hay una campana, tócala y alguno de los jóvenes te irá a ayudar, ya sabes para guiarte, no queremos que te sientas incómodo…

Hémera se levantó indicándole al hombre seguirla, justo cuando cerraron la puerta otra puerta del lado contrario de la habitación se abrió, un joven de cabello negro salio de ella, traía una toalla en su mano frotándose la cabeza con ella, mientras emitía unos silbidos bajos muy rápidamente…

**-¡ ya le dije mi señor que no fue mi culpa!!!**

**-¡¡Si claro, tu cola simplemente se enroscó en mi pie accidentalmente!!!¡¡Y deja de hablarme de usted y de llamarme "mi señor" sabes que no me gusta, dime Harry o como sea menos mi señor!!!**

**-Como digas mi señor Harry….**

**-Graciosa…**

El chico de pronto se detuvo observando al extraño en la habitación, y no pudo reprimir una exclamación al ver su rostro.

-Al parecer la adivinación en la fuente resultó demasiado húmeda…

-Gacias a Datis….Hélena ¿quién……?

-Ah Harry déjame presentarte a Éter, tu sabes el hermano del que Hémera tanto te ha hablado.

Recordando Harry le sonrió.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerle mi señor, lamento no haber estado presente aquí antes…

Harry se sonrojó profundamente, ahí estaba esa maldita expresión de reverencia y admiración, exactamente igual a la de Hémera.

-Yo….mucho gusto…eh…¿porqué..? bueno tu sabes, eso de mi señor?

-Helena no se lo ha explicado?

-No

La aludida dejó de acariciar a la serpiente como si fuese un lindo cachorro, ésta había crecido mucho en tan solo unos días, ahora alcanzando fácilmente el metro y medio de punta a punta, y según Helena crecería al menos un metro o dos más. Centró su atención en los dos chicos que le miraban interrogantes. Si, tal vez era hora de dar un poco de información.

-Bueno Harry, Hémera y Éter no son únicamente dos poderosos adivinos, su nacimiento fue predestinado para cumplir una función más importante: cuidar, proteger y controlar al oráculo.

-¿qué?, p-pero yo no quiero algo así!! ¡No necesito que me cuiden!!

-No, me has entendido mal, no son simple sirvientes, su deber es asistir al oráculo y protegerlo, asistirlo en sus visiones, cuidarlo de su propio poder, verás Harry hay veces en que el poder del oráculo es tan grande que incluso él mismo no es capaz de controlarlo, es por eso que desde la antigüedad se ha designado a tres seres para ayudarle…dos adivinos y una tercera entidad, su misión es protegerte de cualquier daño, son como tus asistentes, tus guardianes y si lo deseas tus mejores amigos….

El chico observó con asombro a Éter, todo parecía tan bizarro, un momento era sólo un….¿un qué?....en fin, un momento era un muchacho y al siguiente un adivino con tres niñeras personales!

-Mencionaste una tercera entidad…¿quién?

-Datis por supuesto, existen ciertas visiones que pueden resulta por decirlo…. peligrosas, algunas resultan tan reales que si fuese herido en una de ellas el daño sería real, ahí es donde entra Datis, es por eso que te mordió, se unió a ti para protegerte, ella te protegerá durante las visiones, será tu escudo, uno irrompible, y te aseguro que en el mundo físico también resulta una oponente de cuidado….

-Bueno entiendo eso de mantener el poder bajo control y lo de Datis….. creo…… pero, también mencionaste que ¿ellos dos son mis protectores?, ¿digo para que?

-Harry, pronto verás que el papel de un oráculo en el mundo es mucho mayor del que piensas, hay más de una persona que desearía tenerte bajo su control, y créeme, no te gustaría. Te aseguro que estos dos son más peligrosos de lo que aparentan, son magos perfectamente capaces, y ambos tienen ciertas habilidades extras, de echo Éter aquí presente tiene una habilidad más que útil

El aludido sonrió aún más y de pronto a Harry le pareció que su cabello se oscurecía un poco, y su cara cambiaba un…

Una carcajada de Helena le saco de la impresión, sus ojos abiertos en total sorpresa.

-¡C-cómo? Es un hechizo?¡

-No, no es un hechizo, ni una poción….

Harry avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con Éter, sólo que este ya no era Éter, sino él mismo, una copia exacta hasta en el más mínimo detalle, ¡incluso las gafas estaban!, su otro yo le habló con una voz idéntica a la suya.

-¿Muy práctico no? 

-Eres yo?, digo es….esto es tan extraño…

Helena puso una de sus manos sobre el otro Harry aún riendo ligeramente.

-Verás Harry, esta transformación es indetectable, ni siquiera con un examen de sangre, la esencia es prácticamente igual a la tuya, tal vez lo único diferente son los recuerdos.

-¡Vaya! …¿y….puedes…tu sabes copiar a quien sea?

-No, sólo a ti.

-Bueno pequeño quita ya esa cara! Y será mejor que te des un baño, tu salud aún es débil y no quiero que te enfermes!

- bueno fue un placer te veré después ¿no?

-Por supuesto

Harry asintió, la verdad es que se sentía algo solo, aparte de Hémera, Datis y Helena no hablaba con nadie, le habían prohibido hablar con alguien antes de su primera adivinación, no le habían dicho la razón, sólo que era por su bien, ese tipo de conversación se le hacía extrañamente familiar, dando un último vistazo a su otro yo salio de la habitación seguido de su eterna sombra blanca. Apenas hubo salido la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer despareció y Éter se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla esta vez aún más pálido y respirando con dificultad. La mujer se arrodilló a su lado mirándolo preocupada.

-Éter…

-Estoy bien…

-No, no lo estás, mantener la transformación día y noche te está agotando, y ahora se te ocurre venir hasta acá!

-Anoche tuve una visión, y decidí venir…¿Acaso no fui útil?

-Tan útil como siempre….Éter, es mejor que te quedes, estás demasiado agotado..

-No, tengo que regresar, ya de por si sospechan, además, después de pasado mañana él estará seguro por fin…

-La adivinación…

-Exacto, después de eso todo comenzará, sólo espero que Hémera y el otro guardián no tengan problemas.

-No te preocupes si hiciese falta yo ayudaré…..sólo resiste un poco más después Harry te lo agradecerá…

-si supiera la verdad ni siquiera estaría aquí….

-Éter, ya tuvimos esta conversación, tomamos una decisión, ya no podemos dar vuelta atrás..

-Lo sé.

~*~

-Y yo te digo que no va a funcionar!!

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?!

-Si! Le damos Verisaterum y le preguntamos

-¿y de dónde si se puede saber sacaremos la poción?

-Pues….

-Entonces, Ron, continuaremos con el plan, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste de Harry y su forma de volar?

-Si, dije que nadie podía hacerlo como él…que tenía un estilo que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar…

-Bien esto es lo que haremos, mañana lo llevarás al campo de quidditch, no le digas nada sólo suelta la snitch y deja que la atrape, ¿de acuerdo?

-Y luego…

- verás si es el mismo Harry, creo que para cuando hayan terminado yo también podré llevar a cabo mi plan

-¿el cual es…?

-Lo sabrás mañana…ahora, necesito que duren al menos una hora..¿entendido?

-Si señora!

-¡Oh cállate Ron!

~*~

La verdad estaba punto de tirar la toalla. Esa poción era simplemente imposible, tres endemoniados días para nada, un estornudo ¡un maldito estornudo y la estúpida poción se había evaporado!!¡Asi como así!!. Debía haber alguien más ¡Tenía que haber alguien más!, la única razón por la que estaba en ese lugar era para buscar información, ¿pero cómo?, oh si! solo llamaría a uno de los aprendices y le diría: "¿disculpa pero puedes guiarme hasta un lugar donde pueda escuchar información secreta detrás de las paredes?" O tal vez debería ir por uno de esos adorables pasillos abriendo puertas al azar…si seguro que eso daría resultado.

Tocó la campana y a los pocos minutos apareció uno de esos insoportables chiquillos

-Si me acompaña lo llevaré a donde pueda recoger más amapolas blancas…

¡¡si algo odiaba más que a los insoportables era a un insoportable chiquillo que podía leerle los pensamientos!! Snape poseía grandes dotes en Occlumency, pero debía mantener cierta información permanentemente sellada, lo que dejaba sus demás pensamientos completamente desprotegidos. 

Siguieron por otro de los pasillos, para entrar a otro y a otro y otro. ¿Había mencionado lo mucho que odiaba el lugar? Por fin una corriente de aire fresco le hizo parpadear un par de veces, ahí había un jardín inmenso, con un estanque perfectamente circular, había varias especies de plantas y flores, todas ellas por supuesto, raras. El chiquillo se quedo al lado del estanque, y el hombre fue en la dirección en la que podía ver las flores, empezó a revisarlas una por una sin encontrar el espécimen perfecto, se fue adentrando más y más es en jardín, hasta que encontró una que al fin cumplió los requisitos, la recogió con cuidado guardándola en un frasco, estaba a punto de irse cuando notó una figura cerca que le observaba fijamente. Era una figura pequeña con las mismas ropas que el resto de los pobres infelices del lugar, y ¿cómo no? Con el rostro cubierto.

-¿Quiere algo o sólo planea mirarme todo el día?

Le pareció ver un sonrojo en esa cara y un murmullo como respuesta, se acercó un poco más.

-Disculpa pero a diferencia de todos aquí mis dotes adivinatorias son pésimas así que o habla claramente o no seré capaz de entenderle-le observó y le pareció que era joven.

-Yo lo siento…no fue mi intención molestarle…yo estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo….-Esa voz activó algo en su cabeza, le parecía ligeramente conocida, era una voz nerviosa, definitivamente de un muchacho, pero sonaba ligeramente nasal y bastante ronca.

-Esta enfermo?

-Si, por un pequeño accidente esta tarde..

El chico le parecía muy conocido, incluso más que el tal Éter, ¡ah  maldita costumbre de los adivinos de cubrirse el rostro!, se acercó un poco más al chico, estaba sólo un metro cuando algo se movió en la hierba embistiendo en su contra

-¡Datis!

En esos momento se sentía feliz de tener buenos reflejos, miró su túnica esta tenía una especie de quemada y un rasgón, levantó su vista, frente al chico se encontraba una serpiente, pero no cualquier serpiente, una cobra blanca, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, una cobra blanca de tamaño inusual y en el santuario de Delfos… "ahora se de donde vino todo el ámbar", el hombre retrocedió lentamente, si la mitad de las leyendas eran ciertas, no era tan tonto como para enfrentarse a una cobra de Delfos, el reptil estaba parado sobre su cola con su capucha desplegada en toda su magnificencia sus ojos brillando peligrosamente, empezó a avanzar enojada hacia el hombre mostrando sus colmillos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando el chico empezó a emitir una serie de silbidos hacia ella

**-¡Datis que pasa contigo?!**

**-Es peligroso…ese hombre..**

**-¡Déjalo!**

**-¡No! ¡Es peligroso! Es mi deber acabar con él!**

**-¡Es una orden ven aquí!!**

La serpiente volvió su cabeza hacia su amo, y luego hacia el hombre siseando furiosa.

**-Le dejaré, pero sólo si nos vamos de aquí ahora..**

**-Esta bien, ven aquí…eso es….tranquila..**

El chico retrocedió seguido por la serpiente dándole un último vistazo al hombre desaparecieron detrás de un árbol. El hombre volvió a respirar, en ese momento el chiquillo que lo había acompañado apareció a su lado. Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo quitó de su cabeza todo pensamiento de lo que acaba de ocurrir, centrándolos en la flor.

-Todo bien Señor?

-Si por supuesto

~*~

Se removió inquieto debajo de las cobijas, ese maldito castillo era tan frío, ¡por no hablar de las mazmorras!, y apenas estaban en septiembre, alguien lo zarandeó, oh si tan solo tuviera su varita!!! "¡¿Qué se necesita en este lugar para domir?!"

-Vámos flojo!¡Ya amaneció!

"Harry" asomó su cabeza y parpadeó varias veces viendo al pelirrojo  ¿Acaso no podía dejarlo solo ni un segundo?

-¿Qué pasa Ron?

-Harry ponte tus gafas o no podrás ver nada

El aludido pestañeó varias veces hasta que el mensaje llegó a su cerebro, empezó a buscarlas por toda la cama, aún no se acostumbraba a las malditas cosas, por fin las encontró debajo de las sábanas y comprobó como una de las patas estaba en un extraño ángulo.

-Bueno eso te enseñará dejarlas en la mesilla ¡que raro! pensé que ya hacías eso por reflejo

¿Acaso estaba notando cierta burla en su tono? Algo largo golpeó su estómago y de pronto se encontró con una escoba en su regazo.

-Apúrate, recuerda que antes de las vacaciones me prometiste ayudarme con mi vuelo!¡Te espero abajo!¡Y mejor lleva tu capa esta haciendo mucho frío!

¡Oh en verdad estaba empezando a odiar el lugar!

Diez minutos después se hallaba en el campo, el pelirrojo no dejaba de hablar acerca de los Chudley Canons y otras sandeces, ¿acaso nunca se callaba?¿cómo en el nombre de Ares su señor soportaba a este chiquillo?. Dando una patada en el piso se elevó dejando que el aire le despejara las ideas, volar en una escoba era una de las pocas cosas que apreciaba de los magos de ese lado del continente, siempre le había gustado volar, le daba una sensación de libertad…pero claro el jamás tendría esa libertad, nunca la había tenido y nunca la tendría, eso, era un echo, aunque….al menos él no era el oráculo…

-¿ vas a volar en línea recta todo el tiempo? ¿o vas a volar de verdad?

El grito del pelirrojo le regresó a la realidad, ¿con que quería probarlo eh?, pues le daría unas cuantas lecciones.

Ron miró cada uno de sus movimientos, era casi tan bueno como Harry, al principio casi se había convencido de que en realidad todos estaba paranoicos y que ese era su amigo, pero había ciertas diferencias, la forma en que tomaba las curvas, el movimiento ligeramente inclinado a la derecha, incluso la expresión que portaba justo cuando aceleraba lo más posible, eran similares, pero no iguales, una hora y media después vio por el rabillo del ojo como Hermione se acercaba al campo y bajó a su encuentro, traía una cuerda larga con varias cuentitas colgando enrollada en el cuello  y un libro en la mano, se puso a su altura y antes de que pidiese decir algo, la chica le pasó el collar por el cuello y le acercó más a ella, el chico no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate ante la repentina acción de la castaña.

- Ron este collar tiene una barrera de protección nadie podrá saber nada de lo dicho aquí por ningún medio pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿es él?

-No…

Hermione asintió y con una mano llamó al chico que aún seguía volando.

-¡Harry!!

El chico fijó sus ojos verdes en la chica y se detuvo en medio del aire

-¿Si?

-Cogi el libro que te había prestado ¿no te importa verdad?

Traía en la mano un libro pequeño y rojo escarlata, sin adornos ni nada en la portada el chico lo miró, para luego encogerse de hombros.

-¡Claro! Lamento no habértelo regresado antes!

-¡No te preocupes!¡Nos vemos después ahora tengo que ir a la biblioteca!

-De acuerdo!

-¿Hermione?

Ron le miraba extrañamente, ¿esa era su gran prueba?, miró a la chica pero esta sólo le acercó aún más sacando otro sonrojo del chico.

-Tenemos que ver a Dumbledore, hoy antes de la cena, actúa normalmente ¿de acuerdo?

-S-si

~*~

**-¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?!**

**-…..**

**-¡¿Vas a responderme?!¡¿Porqué has atacado a ese hombre?!**

**-ya se lo dije actué por instinto…. sentí que ese hombre era…..peligroso….**

Harry guardó silencio, se sentía muy confundido, había logrado escapar de Hémera y de Helena y había encontrado ese jardín, tan sólo quería unos momentos en paz, y entonces se había encontrado con ese sujeto, estaba ahí simplemente escuchando el sonido del viento al correr entre los árboles cuando algo negro se movió cerca de él, al principio le confundió su aspecto, ¿porqué no llevaba las ropas blancas?, después vio su rostro, y algo se congeló en su interior, ese rostro, esos gesto, los suaves y fluidos movimientos de las manos, todo él se le hacían tan familiares, le vio revisar una a una las amapolas, y de pronto sintió una gran angustia crecer en su pecho, y sin embargo no se decidía a hablarle si quiera, entonces escuchó su voz, y eso lo confundió aún más, esa voz, y luego Datis había llegado furiosa, ¿era cierto?¿ese hombre era peligroso?¿entonces porqué sentía la necesidad hablarle?

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos, su cabeza le dolía como nunca. Su cuerpo se recargó contra la pared y fue deslizándose lentamente por la fría superficie. Antes de que unas manos ya conocidas lo sostuviesen.

**-¡Mi Señor!!¿Dátis que ha pasado?**

**-Lo vio….**

**-¡No!**

Sintió como su cuerpo era levantado ligeramente, se sentía mal, enfermo…no…enfermo no, más bien como si algo muy importante le faltara, como si una parte esencial de su ser le hubiese sido arrancada dejándole sólo un frío vacío, con cada día se sentía caer en ese vacío que lo ahogaba, que lo cubría poco a poco, eso no era todo, no sólo su mente le parecía diferente, ¿acaso la recordaba de otra manera?, sentía  como si huesos fueran más frágiles, y sus músculos se fueran haciendo más débiles, además su vista también estaba debilitándose, el simple resplandor de un fuego hacía q´  doliesen los ojos, ¿porqué?....

-Harry….despierta ¡vámos!

La voz de Helena le llegó como desde muy lejos, se obligó a abrir los ojos, estaba en una superficie suave, una cama tal vez.

-Tranquilo bebe esto…

Al sentir el frío cristal tocar sus labios, éstos se cerraron herméticamente, no, ¡no más poción!, esta vez no, estaba seguro de que era esa maldita poción la causante de todo, de la confusión, la debilidad…

-Harry, escucha, ahora estás muy confundido, pero bebe esto, por favor…

-….

-Escucha, bébelo y después de eso te contaré todo..¿está bien?

Vacilantes sus labios se abrieron dejando paso al frío líquido, y conforme la bruma iba cubriendo su mente, sintió alivio, pero al mismo tiempo pudo sentir como una parte de su alma se quebraba en pedazos.

~*~

Horrible, ese día podía ser definido sólo como horrible, primero ese Weasley lo había mantenido volando desde las cinco de la mañana, luego había echo explotar su caldero, suerte que el profesor Snape no estaba o si no…después en herbología esa maldita planta casi lo había asfixiado, y ahora Dumbledore lo había llamado a su oficina, y encima de todo sólo faltaban un día para la primera adivinación del oráculo y él no estaría presente..simplemente el día no podía ser peor..

Éter se paró en seco antes de llegar a la gárgola, ahí estaba Ron Weasley esperándolo con una mirada seria que jamás le había visto, comprendiendo de pronto  y poniendo la mejor cara de amistosa confusión se acercó a su "amigo", en total silencio subieron hasta la oficina, cuando ésta se abrió había cinco personas dentro: Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Hermione Granger, y un pelirrojo que no conocía.

-Sr Potter, pase le estábamos esperando.

~*~

Harry se revolvió inquieto en la cama mirando a Helena, esta parecía un poco incómoda, aún se sentía mareado, pero ella había dicho algo acerca de contarle todo 

-¿entonces…?

-¿Esto no puede esperar? Tu adivinación va a ser en menos de un día, es mejor que descanses..

-No

Viendo la determinación en el rostro del joven, Helena suspiró y empezó a hablar con una voz neutral.

-No soy buena contando historias así que es mejor que te lo muestre, te llevaré al pasado, dame tus manos y cierra tus ojos…

Así lo hizo, pasaron unos segundos en los que todo fue oscuridad, después unas imágenes se formaron en su mente como proyectadas en una pantalla de cine, era el santuario de Delfos, pero en lugar de la tranquilidad y silencio habituales había caos, gritos, y personas luchando en los pasillos, la voz de Helena le llegó suavemente.

-Hace doscientos años, cuando aún teníamos al oráculo de nuestro lado éste fue secuestrado..

Una de las puertas se abrió y un grupo de hombre salió, uno de ellos llevaba a alguien en brazos, un muchacho pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, éste parecía aturdido y enfermo…

-Se lo llevaron y nunca supimos de él…hasta hace poco…

Las imágenes se desvanecieron y en su lugar aparecieron las de un poblado en llamas, más gritos, y gente corriendo, de entre la gente una figura se abría paso, un hombre alto con el rostro más bizarro y terrorífico que Harry hubiese visto, tenía la nariz aplastada como una serpiente y los ojos rojos y largados, todo vestido en negro a su lado un grupo de hombres también en negro con unas escalofriantes máscaras blancas

-Hace unos años, un hombre empezó a causar problemas en el mundo mágico, un hombre de extraordinario poder, una guerra se desarrolló, y mucha gente murió en su transcurso, fue en ese tiempo cuando pudimos ver la señal de que un descendiente del oráculo estaba con vida, pero no podíamos precisar quien, sólo sabíamos que su vida era amenazada, pero en ese tiempo la vida de miles de personas estaba en peligro, ahora sabemos quién fue….

Ahora había una sala totalmente a oscuras, en el centro había dos hombres, Voldemort y otro arrodillado frente a él

-Tus padres en ese entonces eran enemigos de Voldemort, y fueron traicionados, por un hombre que se decía su amigo…

La imagen se volvió a disolver para mostrar el interior de una casa bellamente amueblada, estaban en una sala, en ella había un hombre extraordinariamente parecido a él, y a su lado una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes y en sus brazos se encontraba un bebé, de pronto el hombre pareció oír algo, se levantó y miró por la ventana

-¡Corre Lily es él!

La mujer subió las escaleras con el bebé, al tiempo que la puerta volaba en astillas, el mismo hombre con cara de serpiente entro en la habitación, la imagen de pronto desapareció, la voz de Helena de nuevo se volvió a oír…

-No quiero que veas lo que sigue……esas personas eran tus padres, la mujer, tu madre, era la descendiente del oráculo…….lamentablemente lo supimos hasta hace poco…

-¿Qué pasó?¿que es lo que no quieres que vea?

-Voldemort, él….él asesinó a tus padres…hace quince años, fue a tu casa y los asesinó….

Una nueva imagen se formó, se encontraban en una habitación totalmente destruida, en medio de todo el caos se podía ver un bulto en el suelo, un llanto salí de él, envuelto en una manta se encontraba un bebé, éste tenía una fea cortada en la frente.

-E-ese bebé….

-Eres tu

-Pero y el hombre y mis padres?!

-Ellos murieron, tu lograste vivir, la maldición destinada a acabar con tu vida rebotó e hizo desaparecer a Lord Voldemort…..

La imagen cambió, ahora se encontraban a las afueras de una casa, frente a ella había tres personas, un anciano, una mujer y un hombre gigantesco, el anciano tenía al bebé en brazos.

-¿Recuerdas a los que secuestraron al oráculo? Irónicamente fueron sus descendientes quienes, sin saberlo te ocultaron de nosotros, y te dejaron bajo la tutela de unas personas a las que no les importabas, gracias a ellos viviste diez años en un auténtico infierno

Ahora la imagen mostraba a Harry cocinando, Harry siendo perseguido, encerrado en una alacena oscura….

-No intentes recordarlo..….

La imagen de Harry cuando niño se borraron mostrando esta vez su imagen se encontraba en un salón gigantesco iluminado por velas flotantes, enfundado en unas túnicas negras vio como una mujer le ponía un viejo sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-Después fuiste llevado al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, en el mundo mágico se te consideraba el salvador, el-niño-que-vivió, esas personas te manipularon durante años, depositando sobre ti el peso del futuro del mundo, moldeándote en el arma perfecta para la destrucción de Voldemort.

-¿No dijiste que había sido derrotado?

-No Harry, sólo se debilitó, y ellos lo sabían así que te usaron y te expusieron a diferentes peligros y pruebas bajo el pretexto de fortalecerte, sólo para crear el arma que derrotaría al señor tenebroso…

Pasaron varias imágenes de Harry estudiando, siendo regañado por sus profesores, siendo atacado por unos niños con cara de gorila, después la primera pelea con Voldemort, luego lo ocurrido en su segundo año, hasta llegar al torneo de los tres magos, varias imágenes una tras otras mostrando a Harry en situaciones peligrosas o tristes de sus últimos cinco años en Hogwarts, de pronto se detuvieron.

-Es suficiente, no quiero que recuerdes esos terribles años….hace dos meses sin embargo tus poderes se despertaron y te localizamos, te diste cuenta de tus poderes y de quien eras y se los dijiste, pero a ellos no les pareció y te encerraron en esa casa, tu lograste huir pero mandaron a uno de sus hombres detrás de ti…

En esos momentos apareció la imagen del mismo hombre que había visto en el jardín estaba vestido en una capa negra parado bajo la lluvia y a sus pies se encontraba él mismo tirado en la acera aparentemente en muy mal estado..

-Ese hombre…

-él es uno de los descendientes de aquellos que secuestraron al antiguo oráculo, eso no es todo, también fue uno de los seguidores de Voldemort, un mortífago….esa noche fue él el que te hirió gravemente y te dejó en la calle mientras que avisaba de tu locación, por suerte yo y Éter te encontramos, él tomó tu lugar mientras yo te trasladaba al santuario

La imagen mostró a un Harry inconsciente en el suelo y a su lado una sombrilla, de la nada aparecieron dos encapuchados, uno de ellos se quitó la capa, era Éter, a su lado, la que supuso era Helena levantó su cuerpo desapareciendo con él, Éter se recostó en la misma posición en que había estado Harry, al poco rato llegó Snape y lo levantó cargándolo en brazos.

-Éter fingió que no recordaba nada y ha estado ocupando tu lugar desde entonces…

Las imágenes desaparecieron y Harry abrió los ojos ligeramente mareado, miró a la mujer frente a él.

-Te traje al santuario pero estabas muy mal, temimos que murieras, ésta poción fue la que te salvó de la muerte, es llamada elixir de los dioses, pero ahora la que te estoy dando es una solución muy diluida y es por eso que te sientes tan débil y lo peor de todo es que es una poción extremadamente difícil, y resulta que uno de los pocos que son capaces de hacerla es ese hombre del que te he hablado, el mismo que hoy viste en el jardín, su nombre es Severus Snape

-é-él trató de asesinarme?¿Y lo trajeron aquí?

-Me temo que si, estábamos desesperados y tuvimos que engañarle, él piensa que la poción es para Éter, si supiese que estás aquí te llevaría de regreso al infierno de donde te rescatamos, no quiero ni imaginar lo que te harían esas personas si volviesen a poner sus manos sobre tí..¿entiendes el porqué no queríamos que hablases con nadie, y el porqué Datis lo atacó?......la maldición que te lanzó Snape es una muy poderosa, sólo la poción te pudo salvar, desgraciadamente tu memoria se dañó y es probable que nunca la recuperes, pero en realidad sería mejor que nunca la recuperases, es demasiado cruel

Harry asintió levemente, todo lo que le había dicho concordaba perfectamente, sin embargo no dejaba de sentir que faltaba algo, que algo no estaba del todo bien en la historia, ¿acaso su vida había sido tan horrible?¿No había tenido amigos? De pronto sintió como alguien lo abrazaba, Helena lo tenía abrazado mientras le susurraba suavemente.

-No te preocupes, te protegeremos de ellos, no permitiremos que vuelvas a sufrir…lo prometo.

~*~

-¡¡RESPONDE MALDITO!!!

-¡Ron!

-¡Ya les dije que no sé de que hablan!!¿Que te sucede Ron? ¡soy yo Harry!

En la oficina de Dumbledore aún se encontraban todos reunidos, en medio de ellos Ron tenía a Harry Potter asido por el cuello de la camisa y parecía dispuesto a matarlo. Durante las últimas dos horas uno tras otro habían dado su testimonio dando pruebas del extraño comportamiento del ojiverde, en resumen Éter había sido descubierto. Dumbledore se levantó de su silla separando a los dos chicos, y mirando profundamente al chico Potter a los ojos.

-Harry, si en verdad eres tu entonces no te importará demostrarlo ¿cierto?

El aludido le miro intensamente, acercándose lentamente a la chimenea sin que el hombre lo notara.

-¿Cómo?

-Muy fácil sólo tómate esto..

El anciano le extendía un vaso lleno de agua, sin duda conteniendo Verisaterum …

-P-pero es ilegal usarlo en estudiantes…

-Pero nadie en esta habitación lo mencionará ¿cierto?

Las cinco personas restantes asintieron mirando a los dos hombres.

-Entonces Harry ¿aceptas?

En ese momento la chimenea se llenó de unas gigantescas llamas, la cara de una joven apareció en ella su boca se abrió dejando escapar un silbido bajo.

**-¡Éter!**

El pelinegro corrió al tiempo que las llamas se extendían en su dirección devorándolo de la misma forma que a Severus, Dumbledore y Moody sacaron sus varitas intentando detener el escape sin conseguirlo. Hermione cayó de rodillas mientras un silencio desolador caía en la habitación. 

-¿Albus?

-Fueron los de Delfos….estoy seguro, ellos deben de tener a Harry, espero que Severus pueda hacer algo al respecto…

~*~

Todos los más poderosos e importantes videntes y adivinos se hallaban presentes,  se encontraban en la sala del oráculo, la misma en la que los cuatro de Delfos le habían entregado la serpiente a Harry, las constelaciones en el techo giraban en una especie de danza, al parecer los asientos de piedra habían aumentado ahora cubriendo toda la orilla formando una media luna como los asientos de un coliseo romano, en el centro se alzaban los cuatro asientos de mármol negro, en los cuales descansaban los cuatro ancianos, aún con las mismas túnicas negras, pero esta vez con la cabeza cubierta con una tela plateada, en los asientos se encontraban todos los demás adivinos, sentados según su rango todos hablando entre si animadamente la gran mayoría eran hombre y mujeres entrados en años, había sin embargo algunas otras criaturas mágicas, toda una sección parecía ocupada por centauros conversando cortésmente con un pequeño grupo de tres veelas, ambas especies hábiles en las artes adivinatorias, había una arpía y un hombre con cabeza de león, entre otros. 

De pronto todos guardaron silencio y haciendo uso de velos, capuchas y fragmentos de túnicas se cubrieron el rostro y volvieron la cabeza hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió unos segundos después sin emitir sonidos.

De entre las imponentes planchas de metal salió Helena vestida regiamente, sosteniendo frente a ella una rama de olivo y un platón el cual despedía un humo blanco y fragante, detrás de ella aparecieron dos figuras totalmente cubiertas en blanco las cuales traían en la cintura una cuerda dorada ambas una de ellas sosteniendo una copa y la otra un espejo de plata, por último apareció una cuarta figura vestida también en blanco, pero la tela que le cubría el rostro tenía el símbolo de Delfos estampado en oro además de ser lo doble de larga, a sus pies se arrastraba silenciosa una serpiente.

En el centro del recinto el círculo con los signos parecía extrañamente iluminado y justo en su propio centro se hallaba una especie de silla muy amplia y baja, cubierta con una tela transparente. La pitia se detuvo, la última figura siguió avanzando hasta sentarse en la silla, la serpiente se enrolló en su pecho descansando la cabeza en su hombro derecho como si fuese un adorno más de la vestimenta, las otras dos figuras se arrodillaron a su lado con las cabezas gachas, depositando frente a ellas la copa y el espejo.

Finalmente la pitia se inclinó ante los cuatro ancianos los cuales le devolvieron el gesto, antes de volverse a la multitud. Ésta miraba todo silenciosamente, como una multitud de estatuas inmóviles.

-¡Hermanos!....¡Adivinos de las cuatro órdenes!...después de doscientos años de movernos en la oscuridad, nuestro faro ha vuelto a brillar para conducirnos a través de la penumbra, lo que vieron en los sueños y en los astros se ha vuelto realidad,…..nuestro oráculo ha vuelto… 

Todos en la habitación fijaron su mirada en el oráculo para después centrar su atención en Helena

-Esta noche las puertas de Apolo se abrirán para revelarle la sabiduría de los cielos…

La mujer después de eso se arrodilló frente al oráculo depositando frente a él el platón y la rama de olivo y se retiró a la derecha de los ancianos, éstos se levantaron de sus asientos para ponerse alrededor del oráculo levantando sus brazos hacia el cielo.

_-He aquí  al descendiente del oráculo…_

_-He aquí al que ha aceptado la voluntad de los astros…_

_-He aquí al que guiará la historia…._

_-He aquí….el oráculo de Delfos…_

El símbolo en el suelo brilló intensamente y todo el lugar pareció temblar, las constelaciones en el techo giraron a una velocidad vertiginosa, juntándose en el centro hasta que formaron una sola masa brillante en el centro, de pronto un rayo de luz salió de ellas descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al oráculo, los adivinos lanzaron una exclamación

_-He aquí el que ha recibido la luz de Apolo….._

 La luz cubrió todo el círculo delicadamente como una suave cortina, los cuatro ancianos regresaron a su asiento.

Desde que habían entrado Harry se había sentido extraño, justo cuando se abrieron las puertas había escuchado algo, un sonido muy bajo, como el murmullo del agua al deslizarse, ahora se encontraba sentado en la confortable silla, cuando de pronto el sonido pareció incrementarse, levantó su vista para ver la luz acercarse, y con ella el sonido iba aumentando, pero esta vez lo pudo distinguir, eran voces, suaves, murmurantes, la luz empezó a cubrirlo y su vista se nubló, después sintió a Datis moverse y encajar sus colmillos en la herida que previamente le había echo, sin embargo no le dolió, luego sintió como las dos figuras a sus costados sostenían sus manos, fue hasta entonces que notó que estaba temblando, su vista se estaba nublando y no podía distinguir nada, el pánico empezó a llenarlo..

**-Tranquilo….**

**-Estamos a su lado….**

**-Relájese deje que Datis le ayude…**

Escuchó las tres voces en su cabeza, su vista ahora era un remolino irreconocible de colores y sonidos, cerró los ojos respirando acompasadamente, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba rodeado de cientos de imágenes y sonidos que lo aturdieron, de pronto los sonidos cesaron, entonces notó que había algo cubriéndole como una burbuja, intentó levantar una mano pero no le respondió.

**-Mi señor….**

**-¿Hémera?**

**-Si, soy yo, ese escudo que ve es Datis…ella le protegerá…yo le guiaré en esta ocasión…¿de acuerdo? No se preocupe si algo ocurre será Éter quien nos ayude..**

**-¿Qué debo hacer?**

**-Lo que ve a su alrededor son imágenes del futuro, del pasado y del presente….sólo debe de concentrarse, puede ver cualquier cosa que halla, esté o vaya a suceder, sólo concéntrese en una cosa…¿tal vez en una persona?**

**-¿Voldemort?**

**-Muy bien….fije sus pensamientos en esa persona….**

De pronto sintió como si su cuerpo fuese jalado hacia delante, ahora ya no se encontraba rodeado de imágenes confusas ni de sonidos, se encontraba a las a fueras de una torre de piedra, de forma cónica podía sentir el clima cálido a pesar de ser de noche, la torre parecía muy vieja y aparentemente abandonada, a esta entraba un grupo de encapuchados lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, luego se encontró en una sala de piedra, en ella estaba el mismísimo Voldemort, frente  a una urna de piedra con una sonrisa triunfal..

_-Mi señor el grupo de Nott la ha encontrado.._

Uno de los mortífagos llegó detrás de él otros dos sostenían a una mujer la cual estaba inconsciente.

_-Perfecto tráiganla!_

Los hombres llevaron a la mujer, Voldemort tomó una de sus muñecas sosteniéndola firmemente sobre la urna y sacando una daga de sus ropas hizo un corte profundo, Harry levantó su vista al cielo, y extrañamente no había techo, la luna estaba llena y en ese momento cuatro gaviotas cruzaron el cielo, bajó su mirada sólo para ver que la sangre de la mujer había cubierto por completo la urna la cual se abrió con un golpe seco.

_-¡por fin!!_

De la urna el Señor oscuro sacó una urbe negra y la levantó, la mujer despertó fijando sus ojos aterrados primero en su muñeca, luego la urna y finalmente en la urbe y soltó un gemido de desesperación. Lord Voldemort  bajó su mirada y le sonrió diabólicamente.

_-Si mi querida Sara…..me has entregado la perdición del mundo en mis manos..Muchas gracias aquí está tu recompensa..¡Avada Kedavra!_

La mujer abrió los ojos fijándolos en el rayo de luz verde.

**-Es suficiente….¡vámos regrese!**

Esta vez fue la voz de Éter y suspirando aliviado sintió como si su cuerpo fuese jalado hacia atrás, abrió los ojos desorientado, y respirando entrecortadamente, podía sentir como una fría capa de sudor le empapaba el rostro, sentía su cuerpo engarrotado y sus manos estaban fuertemente asidas a la silla, la serpiente sacó sus colmillo y volvió a descansar la cabeza en su hombro, se sentía increíblemente cansado, el murmullo había disminuido considerablemente pero al igual que la luz seguía presente, ésta última muy tenue como la luz de la luna al entrar por una ventana. Harry miró a su alrededor mirando por primera vez el lugar todas las cabezas mirando en su dirección. Vio a Helena acercarse a él y sin entrar en el círculo entregarle algo a Hémera, Éter le miraba de reojo debajo de la túnica aún arrodillado a su lado y parecía igualmente cansado, sintió como el frío metal tocaba sus labios y los cerró por reflejo

-Tranquilo mi señor no es el elíxir…

Abrió los labios y se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca bebió a grandes tragos el fresco líquido retirando la copa Hémera se arrodilló cerca de él ofreciéndole el espejo.

-Mi señor ponga su mano sobre el espejo y piense en su visión

-¿Disculpa?

-En su iluminación ¿qué es lo que ha visto?

-Tu estabas ahí…

-No, yo sólo le ayudé para que no se perdiese, yo no puedo ver lo que usted…

Asintiendo cansadamente Harry puso su mano sobre la fría superficie del espejo y empezó a recordar su visión, sorprendentemente recordaba cada detalle, desde la forma de la torre, hasta el color de ojos de la mujer, por fin abrió los ojos y miró a Hémera la cual sintió y con una inclinación fue a hablar con Hélena la cual esperaba arrodillada fuera del círculo le entregó el espejo y volvió a su sitio. Harry miraba todos sentado lánguidamente en la silla incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Vio a Helena ir con los ancianos y enseñarles el espejo, luego presentó el espejo a los adivinos a pesar de que éstos se encontraban lejos parecían darse cuenta de cada detalle, Harry miró el espejo, ahí como si fuese una pantalla de televisión se veía claramente su visión, Helena bajó el espejo.

-Ese ha sido lo que el oráculo ha visto……¿quién dará la interpretación?

 Un rió de murmullos inundó el lugar, hasta que todos volvieron aguardar silencio, un centauro y dos figuras humanas se pusieron de pie. Helena les miró y luego levantó su mano al centauro. 

-Esa luna…..un cuarto creciente…..aparecerá en dos semanas y tres días….a su lado se encontraba la constelación de Orión…eso significa que ocurrirá antes de la medianoche..

El centauro se sentó y sus compañeros asintieron. Una de las figuras humanas recorrió ligeramente su velo revelando los indudables rasgos de una veela.

-Cinco gaviotas cruzaron el cielo tres al frente y dos detrás, el centauro tiene razón, será a fines de septiembre, el lugar es cerca del mar probablemente una isla, habrá muerte en el lugar….

Varios asintieron y la veela se sentó, el último también se recorrió el gorro de su capa dejando ver a un hombre muy anciano.

-Ese lugar es una  nuraghi una torre de la isla de Cerdeña, en Italia, sin embargo no está en las costas, y creo que todos sabemos que es lo que guarda: la orbe de las almas, creo, que el ministro de magia de Italia tendrá mucho que explicar, se supone que la habían destruido.

El hombre se sentó y varios asintieron en silencio, Helena miró a todos y luego a los ancianos los cuales asintieron. En una esquina de la habitación se encontraban cuatro aprendices de la orden de Delfos, alrededor de ellos había una multitud de papeles y plumas, las cuales escribían conforme sus explicaciones, Helena les hizo una señal y las plumas se detuvieron.

-La interpretación ha sido dada 

Dicho esto el cristal del espejo se rompió cayendo los pedazos al piso, acto seguido Helena regresó el espejo a Hémera la cual pasó una de sus manos por la superficie y un nuevo espejo apareció sobre el marco de plata. Harry miraba todo sorprendido, ni siquiera el mismo se había dado cuenta de tantos detalles.

Los ancianos tomaron la palabra.

_-La prueba ha sido dada_

_-El oráculo es verdadero_

_-¿Alguno duda ahora?_

Nadie se movió. Después uno de los adivinos se levantó inclinándose en una reverencia.

-Es sin duda el oráculo, lo aceptamos…¿nos dirán quien es?

Helena miró a los ancianos los cuales asintieron, Hémera se levantó lo mismo que Éter y ambos se acercaron a Harry, el cual estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Han de saber que antes de que la visión se cumpla nadie sabrá su identidad…

Todos asintieron.

-Mi señor…

Harry levantó la cabeza, se sentía mejor, cansado pero mejor, Éter le tendía una mano.

-Es hora..

EL muchacho asintió y recargándose en el otro chico se levantó, y con un suave movimiento dejó caer la tela de su rostro, esta vez todos empezaron a murmurar y a moverse inquietos, Helena levantó una mano y todos guardaron silencio.

-Si, Harry Potter, he aquí el oráculo de Delfos….

Uno a uno los adivinos inclinaron su cabeza en una reverencia, después los tres salieron lentamente de la habitación seguidos por la serpiente. Cuando la puerta se cerró todos volvieron a hablar descubriendo nuevamente su cabeza, hablando en bajos y aún reverentes murmullos. Helena llamó a  los cuatro jóvenes los cuales fueron entregando a los presentes un sobre con el sello de Delfos en ellos, mientras Helena explicaba.

-Ahora cada uno de ustedes llevará una carta conteniendo la visión, será entregada únicamente en manos de quien se les indique, no expliquen nada, entreguen la carta y váyanse, ha llegado el día del resurgimiento de la orden de Delfos y sus tres hermanas.

-Pero Señora…¿no nos convendría que el señor tenebroso ganase esta guerra?

Uno de los ancianos miró al adivino, el cual era un hombre de unos cuarenta años.

_-Niño tonto, si ese hombre gana no seremos más que sirvientes  a su voluntad, y eso si nos deja con vida, su victoria sólo nos traería desgracias…_

_-ese hombre debe caer_

_-Sin él Delfos volverá a brillar…_

_-Los viejos tiempos volverán…_

El adivino asintió avergonzado, una vez que las cartas fueron entregadas, todos salieron de la habitación hablando en los mismos emocionados murmullos, en la habitación sólo quedaron Helena y los cuatro de Delfos.

_-Querida Pitia…todo a salido mejor de lo esperado…_

_-Nuestro oráculo es sin duda muy talentoso.._

_-Más de lo que esperábamos…_

-Así es señores, ha superado nuestras expectativas…

-_No debemos perderle ¿cómo va el elixir?_

-Yo diría que estará listo antes del término de la semana…

_-Perfecto….hemos visto lo sucedido con ese hombre…debes alejarlo…no dejes que nuestro oráculo se le acerque más a él.._

_-..es más peligroso de lo que esperábamos, ni siquiera el elixir ha conseguido borrarle totalmente de su memoria… _

-Ya me he encargado de ello….

_-..Ah pequeña ¡¿Qué haríamos sin ti?....después de que el mundo se entere del regreso del oráculo nada ni nadie volverá a arrebatárnoslo_

_-Y en cuanto el elixir esté listo sus poderes aumentarán aún más…._

-Por supuesto…

~*~

En una de las habitaciones un hombre se despertó sobresaltado, se encontraba durmiendo en una silla, ya más por reflejo que por otra cosa se levantó y miró dentro del caldero a su derecha, cuidadosamente agregó unas plantas negras, la cocción cambió de un color azul pálido a un verde musgo, el hombre asintió aprobadora mente y luego se estiró perdiendo todo rastro de dignidad, tenía la barba azulada de días y unas ojeras empezaban a  formarse bajo sus ojos, a su alrededor se encontraban libros abiertos, pergaminos con cálculos y mediciones, la mesa de trabajo se encontraba cubierta de cientos de ingredientes diferentes, y sin embargo cada uno en perfecto orden, la cama estaba intacta, revolviendo el caldero cuidadosamente fue a tocar la campana, pasaron unos minutos y nadie acudió, pasado un cuarto de hora se asomó a la puerta y alcanzó a observar a un grupo de chiquillos apiñados en una esquina, silenciosamente se acercó a ellos, sin que lo notasen.

-Es él?

-Si!

-¡¿Ya terminaron?

-Morgan me avisó que habían salido ya ¡mirad es la cobra!

Ante la palabra cobra Severus se estiró en toda su longitud, apenas alcanzando a ver tres personas pasar, dos de ellas cargando a una tercera, pudo reconocer a los dos chiquillos..¿Cuales eran sus nombres?, trató de fijar su mirada en la tercera persona, según su prima eran dos de los más importantes adivinos del lugar, así que ¿Qué hacían cargando a esa persona?, les vio abrir una puerta y desaparecer detrás de ella. Uno de los chiquillos notó su presencia dando un gritillo

-¡Sr Snape!!!¡No debería estar aquí!!

-Pues discúlpenme pero nadie pareció atender a la campana, y a menos que de pronto aprenda a sacar jengibre de un sombrero me temo que necesito….desgraciada e irremediablemente su ayuda..

-Ah…¿es para la poción?

-Oh claro que no!¡La verdad es que estoy aprendiendo a cocinar pollo con jengibre!!¡Por supuesto que es para la estúpida poción!

-Ah yo!!!...este…ejem sígame por favor…

-¿y se puede saber a quien espiaban?

-Y-yo…a nadie…¡ah si el jengibre!¡yo…eh…¿el jengibre verdad?….-El hombre entornó los ojos

El resto de los chiquillos habían desaparecido y el último había empezado a caminar aún balbuceando tonterías, viendo por última vez la puerta se juró que averiguaría la identidad de esa persona a cualquier costo, aunque sospechaba que era el mismo que había visto en el jardín.

Juar juar ah!!! Feliz navidad y año nuevo, perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero ya saben el desenvolver regalos y comer chocolates ah ocupado irremediablemente mi tiempo….snif sif, pobre de mi ^^ en fin espero que todos hayan pasado unas excelentes fiestas una amiga me ha regalado una bufanda de Gryffindor y no me he separado de ella desde entonces. Ahora vayamos a lo que de verdad les importa

**ACLARACIONES Y NOTAS**

Pitia.- Era la sacerdotisa principal del santuario de Delfos.

*Según me enteré se supone que las veelas poseen grandes dotes para predecir el futuro mediante sueños.

*En el santuario viven únicamente n grupo selecto de adivinos y aprendices los cuales son entrenados desde pequeños (los chiquillos), éstos últimos son los que la hacen de sirvientes ^^…

*Éter fue rescatado de Hogwarts por Hémera y se reunió con ellos, nadie puede entrar al santuario a menos de que sea invitado por eso Dumbledore y compañía no pueden simplemente invadir a lo bestia ¿cómo secuestraron al otro oráculo entonces? Eso lo explicare luego 

****

**Contestación a los reviews:**

Fénix.-Si y ya ves que esta vez si logré subirlo bien ^^ espero que te vaya a gustar este capítulo 

Lobezno.-Pues gracias!! La verdad no creo que sea para tanto pero de todos modos gracias y espero que no te haya decepcionado este cap 

Blazevein.-Pues eso era un sarcasmo como si Snape dijera: ¡Si claro! ¿se supone que debería estar repartiendo dulces vestido de conejo? Me explico? Espero que si, a veces ese tipo de líneas sólo hacen sentido en mi cabeza.

Hermy17.-Juar Juar pues ¿era quien pensabas? Pues no te preocupes el verdadero encuentro será en el próximo capítulo.

Kendra Duvoa.-Ah pues ¿porqué un vidente?.....mmm….la verdad la idea me vino un día mientras hacía un fatídico viaje por carretera de cinco horas hasta la ciudad donde vive mi abuela, con la única distracción de mi cd placer y un libro que casualmente trataba de una adivino que vive en un circo y que es un completo fraude….en fin me estoy desviando del tema. Bueno el punto es que pensé ¿y que pasaría si……? Y luego me puse a pensar y una cosa llevó a la otra, y escribí el primer capítulo pero no me había animado a continuarlo y luego empecé a escribir, y hasta la fecha sigue en proceso, el problema es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y bueno después de esta larga y no interesante explicación que se podría resumir en: "porque se me ocurrió" gracias por tu review y en cuanto a que le parece a Sevie pues…digamos que no va estar muy de acuerdo –sonrisa malvada

Nabiki-Si lo se una de las cosas q´más me gustan de Severus son sus frases ácidas ^.^ ¡Gracias por tu review!

Klerenallan Serpiente de Plata.- Si, pero ya veras que el elixir no tiene sólo esas funciones como nuestro pequeño Severus descubrirá pronto.

Capit.- Pues si es un experto en Occlumency, pero a mi forma de ver mantener las veinticuatro horas del día una barrera es imposible así que pienso que lo que haría Snape sería bloquear únicamente lo importante, se supone que Helena es algo así como una de las mejores videntes con además la adorable capacidad de leer los pensamientos así que creo que incluso para un maestro de occlumency sería una buena oponente pero si tienes razón y tal vez en un futuro Severus le de unas cuantas lecciones a su prima de cualquier manera ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!

Sally.- Y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo y si me tardé un poquito (y eso que ya tenía medio capítulo escrito) pero ya sabes Navidad, (y en México las posadas) los regalos, los amigos, simplemente te dejan con muy poco tiempo para leer o escribir pero en fin espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

RAC.- Y debido a tus…..como decirlo….estimulantes motivaciones, además de meterme a un programa de protección de testigos me apuré a escribir esto y espero que te haya gustado PD:Por favor no me dañes!¿que haría el mundo sin mi? ^-^ 

Kat Basted.- Bueno no va a se tan simple como que lo toque y yá, pero si va a ser Severus el que en gran medida le ayude…pero eso es otro capítulo ^^ y si a mi también me encanta Severus  espero que te haya gustado esta parte y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review 

Y bueno GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS y si quieren darme un regalo por las fiestas decembrinas: UN REVIEW ^^ 


	5. ¿porqué?

****

Primero perdón por la demora y segundo muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews y perdón por no contestarlos en este capítulo pero sepan que me dan muchísimo ánimo y me impulsan a seguir este fic y bueno espero que les guste este capítulo

****

****

**WRWQSAFsad****   -pársel**

**Ghdfsbdfgsdfg**** ---- predicciones o ancianos******

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Capítulo 5 ¿porqué?**

El santuario permanecía en un expectante silencio, había sido vaciado de sus más sabios y antiguos adivinos sólo un día antes, todos parecían estar quietos en espera de una señal que sin duda tardaría al menos dos semanas en llegar, es por eso que cuando un grito resonó a mitad de la noche más de uno se despertó sobresaltado, a pesar de estar muy alejados el grito había resonado directamente en sus mentes, eso de tener una sensibilidad extraordinaria a veces resultaba contradictorio, todas las luces se encendieron, bolas de cristal y cartas fueron sacadas para ver la razón de tal agitación. Varios niños salieron de sus habitaciones reuniéndose en compactos grupos susurrando entre ellos

-Matilde ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé ¿lo has escuchado también?

-Shhh…alguien viene guarden silencio!

Se volvieron sólo para soltar un grito de sorpresa, y se arrodillaron azorados, con la Pitia al frente se encontraba uno de los cuatro de Delfos, nadie recordaba haber visto a uno salir del ala sur en….bueno nadie era lo suficientemente viejo como para recordar haberlos visto fuera de la sala del oráculo, Helena les miro reprobadoramente mientras el anciano se limitaba  a avanzar sin producir otro sonido que no fuera el suave murmullo de su túnica al rozar el suelo. Por fin llegaron a su destino, pasando las tres puertas protegiendo el recinto del oráculo, pasaron otras dos habitaciones hasta llegar ante una especie de cuarto completamente cubierto de velos entrelazados en complicados patrones como en una telaraña especialmente elaborada, Helena levantó su mano

-Soy Helena sacerdotisa de Delfos…

Los velos de pronto se separaron dejando una especie de túnel entre ellos, al final se encontraba una puerta de madera con el símbolo de Delfos en ella, la abrieron y una extraña imagen se les presentó, Éter sostenía a Harry contra la cama, este parecía histérico, gritaba y se removía protegiéndose el torso, la túnica del chico así como la cama tenía varias manchas rojas,  Helena comprendiendo la situación gritó furiosa, al tiempo que ayudaba a Éter a mantener al chico bajo control.

-¡Datis!¡¿Dónde está esa endemoniada serpiente?!!

La puerta se volvió a abrir, un rayo blanco pasó por ella seguida de Hémera la cual lucía por demás agitada, unos segundos después la serpiente se encontraba enrollada en el cuello de Harry, este se calmó la serpiente empezó a silbar rítmicamente al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban, el-chico-que-vivió abrió los ojos de pronto, respirando entrecortadamente, la serpiente se desenroscó y se mantuvo enrollada mirándole 

-Shhh…tranquilo…esta bien vamos respira…

La joven de pelo plateado estaba junto a la cama con una cesta en manos, en ella había varias vendas, así como varios frascos y unas hierbas verde pálido. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron un momento para después volver a abrirlos, pestañeó varias veces antes de intentar incorporarse, conteniéndolo firmemente con una mano Helena empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, revelando varias cortadas bastante profundas, miró a la serpiente severamente..

-¿Se puede saber que hacías lejos de tu amo?!¡Mira nada más cómo está ¿te imaginas si hubiese sido un asesinato?!!

La serpiente bajó la cabeza cerrando su capucha encogiéndose en una pequeña bola. Harry se miró las heridas con asombro.

-Yo…pero fue un sueño!

-No Harry fe una visión…

Helena estaba fúrica y bastante pálida, Hémera se acercó a la cama y empezó a curar las heridas poniendo un poco de una poción sobre las heridas para luego cubrirlas con una hoja de las plantas, Éter a su lado le tomaba el pulso a Harry  mirando a la serpiente y a su hermana con enojo. Helena se separó viendo cómo los dos adivinos le curaban las heridas al chico, este temblaba de ves en cuando.

- …. pero yo ya había tenido sueños antes!!Si a veces podía sentir dolor, pero esto…¿qué pasó?

-Harry…escucha, lo que veías antes eran únicamente por tu conexión con Voldemort, lo que viste probablemente ni siquiera haya sucedido…todavía, a esto me refería cuando te dije que algunas visiones podían resultar peligrosas, ¿fue una pelea lo que viste?

…fue un ataque, estaban atacando a  un hombre….le lanzaron unas flechas……las flechas rasgaron su ropa, estaba herido…en el pecho.

-Cinco heridas

-Si…¿pero como?, había escuchado que los videntes podían incluso sentir dolor, o marcas, pero esto…

El anciano que había permanecido observando todo se acercó quedando al lado de la cama mirando al chico con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

_-Pero mi niño, tu no eres un simple adivino, has recibido dos gracias, la primera, la de nacimiento,  laque  liberamos el día de tu llegada, la segunda te fue entregada por la luz de Apolo ayer precisamente, tu poder sobrepasa por mucho a cualquiera, éstos sólo es un pequeño atisbo de tus poderes. A decir verdad incluso para un oráculo has demostrado tener un gran potencial. Helena esperaré la predicción, informaré de esto a los tres._

Harry miró al anciano dejar la habitación, no le gustaba la forma en que le miraba, ni el extraño brillo de sus ojos al ver sus heridas. Helena tomó la palabra.

-Harry a partir de ahora recibirás este tipo de visiones inesperadamente, ayer durante la ceremonia, ¿recuerdas la luz?-el chico asintió- esa luz le llamamos la luz de Apolo, sólo el oráculo y sus guardianes pueden ser tocados por ella, si cualquiera intentara siquiera entrar en el círculo es probable que moriría al instante, no sabemos con certeza qué o quien la produce, sólo que su origen está en algún punto del monte Parnaso, en nuestro antiguo hogar, bajo ella el oráculo es capaz de consultar específicamente lo que desee, pero fuera de ella, sus poderes suelen tener pequeños escapes, resultando en este tipo de visiones, muchas de ellas sin mayor relevancia,  sin embargo existen ocasiones especiales en que el oráculo recibe profecías y visiones muy importantes, pero esas tiene una manera especial de manifestarse…

-¿Especial?

-Si, pero varía con cada oráculo, pueden ser en que de pronto hables en otro idioma, lo normal es que sean en forma de acertijo, aunque ha habido casos en los que algunos sienten la necesidad imperiosa de dibujar o incluso de cantar…no pongas esa cara!....por ahora nos ocuparemos en que puedas controlar mejor estas visiones, no te preocupes, mientras  a  Hémera y a  Datis no se le vuelva a ocurrir la tontería de dejarte solo, ellas se encargarán de que no sufras daños. Ahora trata de descansar, ¿sabes? El venerable anciano tiene razón tus poderes sobrepasaron nuestras expectativas  me has dado un buen susto, creo que cada adivino o mago con un mínimo de sensibilidad escuchó tu grito.

El chico se sonrojó profundamente, estaba acostumbrado a los sueños y a gritar en medio de la noche, pero eso de que cientos o tal vez miles de personas le escucharan….

-Mi señor…

Volteó a ver a la joven, ella y la serpiente le miraban tristemente, mientras el otro guardián parecía muy interesado en la tela de las cortinas.

-Mi señor…lo sentimos mucho…nosotras salimos sólo un minuto, no pensamos que las visiones fuesen a empezar tan pronto…

Hémera parecía al borde del llanto y la serpiente se retorcía. Harry se limitó a consolarlas, le dolían mucho las heridas.

-Está bien, tranquilas….yo estoy bien….

-¿Le duele mucho?

La joven se acercó a su amo cautelosamente, el chico se limitó a sonreír ligeramente negando con la cabeza, la chica se dio la vuelta y desapareció detrás de una cortina para aparecer de nuevo esta vez cargando un arpa de mediano tamaño echa de una madera clara, su hermano le acercó una silla junto a la cama y él mismo se sentó en un sillón no muy lejos de ellos, la serpiente se enroscó en si misma, la muchacha empezó a tocar una melodía suave, sus dedos deslizándose con gracia por el instrumento, el sonido tranquilizó a Harry, la música le parecía familiar, sus ojos se cerraron dejándose arrullar por el sonido. 

~*~

Los alrededores de Hogwarts permanecía en total silencio, había un algo en el ambiente, el aire parecía pesado, la escasa luz de la luna era ocultada por una pesada cortina de negras nubes, de entre la gigantesca masa de árboles del bosque prohibido una sombra se deslizó adentrándose en los terrenos del colegio, paso a paso fue subiendo escaleras, doblando pasillos sin siquiera titubear, por fin llegó a una gárgola de piedra y le contempló unos instantes, para después susurrando una única palabra entró en el hueco abierto 

~*~

-¿Aún no?

-No…aún no-Fue la cansada respuesta del director, después del incidente de la chimenea, Hermione, Ron y Remus se reunían cada noche después de la cena para preguntar acerca de los inexistentes avances respecto a Harry, lo único que le habían podido sacar al anciano era que algo llamado la orden de Delfos tenía que ver con todo el asunto, por supuesto Hermione y Ron habían pasado los últimos días devorando la biblioteca en busca de información, fallando miserablemente, se le mencionaba en una gran cantidad de libros, pero ninguno daba datos específicos, ni detalles, como si la endemoniada orden fuera un simple rumor, en ese momento se encontraban reunidos entorno al escritorio, Lupin sirviendo el té lentamente, la luna llena llegaría en menos de una semana y se le veía bastante enfermo, por decir lo menos, Hermione tomó la taza con manos temblorosas, al parecer llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir y unos círculos negros se habían formado debajo de sus ojos, aún traía el libro rojo en sus brazos apretado contra su pecho, Ron por su parte estaba recargado en la pared, no parecía llevar la situación muy bien.

La habitación quedó en absoluto silencio, al parecer su mejor esperanza de noticias era el profesor de pociones, sin embargo éste llevaba más de una semana tarde, de pronto el licántropo levantó la vista fijándola en la puerta.

-Algo viene…-Todos le miraron y el silencio se acentuó aún más, después los demás pudieron escuchar lo que parecían ser el sonido de los cascos de un caballo, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un majestuosos centauro, su pelo color acero y sus brillantes ojos zafiros les paralizaron, llevaba el torso y la grupa cubiertos con una larga y vaporosa tela negra dándole un aire misterioso, se inclinó en una suave reverencia sin bajar el rostro, su rostro era maduro y menos salvaje que los centauros del bosque prohibido, se acercó al escritorio y sacó de entre los pliegues de sus ropas un sobre amarillento el cual estiró en dirección de Dumbledore.

-Albus Dumbledore, he sido enviado por la Orden de Delfos, esperarán su respuesta después de que se cumpla.

Con una nueva inclinación y antes de que alguien lo pudiera detener la criatura salió de la habitación. De pronto Ron pareció reaccionar

-D-de Delfos?!!¡¡¿Espera?!!

-¡Ron!

El chico fue detenido por su ex -profesor el cual miraba la puerta.

-¡Pero el es de la orden!!¡¡El debe de saber..!!

-Sr Weasley, ese fue un mensajero silencioso, no nos hubiera dicho nada ni aunque lo torturáramos durante horas, y creo que sabe que luchar contra un centauro no es algo sabio.

-Pero..

-Ron..por favor

El chico miró a Hermione, esta miraba intensamente la carta en manos del director.

-¿profesor?-Al aludido levantó el sobre y con mucho cuidado lo rasgó sacando un pergamino doblado a la mitad, lo leyó unas tres veces antes de levantar la vista, Hermione se estremeció ante lo que vio en ella.

-Remus has el favor de llamar a la orden, tenemos problemas.

~*~

-¡¡FUERA AHORA!!!!!

El muchacho salió corriendo sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta, en la habitación un hombre se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón parecía al límite de sus fuerzas, ¡dos semanas! el fruto de dos semanas había sido destruido por ese maldito chiquillo, la poción por fin parecía lista, sólo una exposición a los rayos de la luna y una pizca del ámbar y su libertad le hubiese sido devuelta. Porque un prisionero era como se sentía Severus Snape, sin posibilidad de salir de la habitación más que para recoger ingredientes, porque, no iba a pedirle de ninguna manera a uno de esos niñatos que le llevaran a un lugar donde pudiese observar en silencio el cielo nocturno como a él le gustaba, ¡no por supuesto que no!, miró con desesperación a su alrededor, todo estaba en perfecto orden a excepción de un frasquito derramado en el piso, vio unos zapatos blancos en el umbral

-¡Creí haberle dicho que no te quería volver a ver!

-Oh por supuesto que lo hiciste Severus, pero como siempre no te lo puedo conceder. 

El hombre ni siquiera se molestó en retirar la mano de su rostro, a sabiendas de quien era.

-Verás mi estimado primo, acabo de encontrarme en un corredor a un aterrado aprendiz, ¿de casualidad no tendrás algo que ver?

-Pues verás Pitia-Haciendo énfasis en esa palabra el hombre extendió su brazo en dirección del caldero donde hervía un líquido negro y viscoso- mira lo que hizo tu querido aprendiz

La mujer se acercó con precaución al caldero- No soy muy versada en pociones pero ¿no debería de ser gris pálido?

-¡Qué observadora! De echo a estas alturas debería de estar transparente y casi lista, pero resulta que ¡ese estúpido chiquillo me hizo el gran favor de meter la mitad de su pelo en el caldero al asomarse a ver!!

-Ah..ahora entiendo el extraño corte de pelo, y yo pensé que se lo había quemado..

-Derretido sería más exacto, en resumen tengo que volver a comenzar desde el principio…

Snape volvió a sentarse cansadamente mirando con desesperación el caldero, amaba hacer pociones, y entre más complicadas mejor, pero ese lugar estaba minando sus fuerzas, sentía lo vigilaban a cada paso, esas cuatro paredes le ponían claustrofóbico, si hubiese estado en un oscuro calabozo con la única iluminación de una vela se hubiese sentido más cómodo, pero ese lugar simplemente era estresante, mantener la guardia 24/7 simplemente era agotador, además entre más pensaba en los probables efectos que la mezcla de los ingredientes que contenía el elixir podían causar , menos le agradaba el asunto.

-No se puede arreglar?

-No, tardaría lo mismo intentando rectificarla que haciendo una nueva, no te imaginarías la cantidad de propiedades que el cabello humano puede otorgar a una poción, no quiero ni pensar además todas las sustancias  que ese idiota se puso en el cabello además……

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Una semana y media, tal vez más, no sé……¿crees que él resista?

-Helena?- La mujer miraba el oscuro líquido y metió una cuchara de plata de la mesa, esta se disolvió apenas ésta entró, la mujer sonrió enigmáticamente- Es fuerte, lo logrará, pero debo de pedirte que te des prisa, me queda casi nada de la poción, de echo he tenido que diluirla aún más.

-Sabes, para ser una medicina tiene unas propiedades bastante curiosas, es que…¡bueno ni siquiera Longbottom pondría juntos polvos de cuernos de bisonte y amapolas blancas!, eso es la base de un buen número de venenos de lento efecto, además he calculado de otros ingredientes posibles efectos secundarios: debilitamiento de los huesos y músculos, dolores muy agudos de cabeza, posibles pérdidas de conciencia, nauseas, ceguera temporal,  y creo también que podría dañar ciertas regiones del cerebro en especial las relacionadas con la memoria, ¿debo seguir?

-Conozco esos posibles efectos Severus, pero desgraciadamente este es el último recurso que nos queda ¿Acaso crees que arriesgaría así su salud si hubiese otra manera?, 

-La verdad es que te creo capaz de casi todo, ¿Puedo preguntarte cuánto le has administrado?

-La verdad es que casi nada, en verdad es una cantidad despreciable la que le hemos dado, y por supuesto que ha sido diluida antes,  créeme  primo, daría mi vida antes de lastimar a ese niño, no tienes la menor idea de lo importante que es para todos…

~*~

No se había visto reunido un grupo de Aurores tan numeroso ni de tan diferentes nacionalidades, desde el primer tiempo del Señor Tenebroso, desde hacía una semana grupos enteros de los mejores Aurores de las más diversas naciones habían sido mandados en absoluto secreto a la isla de Cerdeña, más específicamente a las afueras de la ciudad de Sassari, un lugar hermoso sin lugar a duda, un centro de comercio de vino y víveres, en las afueras incluso se encontraba una comunidad mágica, la cual vivía al mismo ritmo que su contraparte muggle, la misma vida pacífica por los alrededores se habían escuchado rumores de algunos extranjeros vestidos en largas capas negras (a pesar del cálido clima) en las afueras de la provincia.

Más allá de la ciudad, un centro de mando había sido instalado, protegido por las mejores barreras y hechizos, escondidos en lo profundo de un espeso bosque los Aurores permanecían escondidos, tenían la orden terminante de no moverse del lugar, les habían dado el lugar y la hora, la torre había sido localizada una semana antes, incluso habían visto pasar a un encapuchado cerca del campamento, sin embargo las órdenes eran claras, no debían moverse del lugar hasta después de las diez de la noche del veintinueve de septiembre, sería esa misma noche.

Para cuando dieron las diez los escuadrones ya estaban formados, cada uno con sus distintivos uniformes, varitas en mano, algunos de ellos además traían otros artefactos, ¡incluso se encontraban dos miembros de la legendaria orden del fénix que se creía desaparecida!, había entre el grupo de Aurores, tres fotógrafos, especializados en tomar fotos de combates o desastres naturales, no les habían dicho de que o quien tenían que formar una foto, sólo que en cuanto lo vieran lo sabrían, y se tuvieron que resignar. A la señal los grupos empezaron a avanzar. En el campamento se quedó un grupo protegiendo una carpa, en ella se hallaban cinco personas, cuatro hombre antiguos protectores de la torre y una mujer, estaba vestida con una sencilla túnica azul marino, parecía conmocionada y miraba nerviosa una pesada urna de piedra que yacía bajo numerosos hechizos protectores.

-¿Disculpe?-La mujer se levantó de su silla mirando al imponente Auror segundo al mando de la operación, el cual veía en un mapa de la zona cómo varios puntos de colores se movían solos sin duda representando los diferentes grupos.

-¿Si?

-Bueno es que…verá tal vez no lo sepa pero esa urna contiene algo muy peligroso, ¿acaso no deben de llevarlo a otro lugar?

-No se preocupe srita tanto lo que contiene la urna, como usted están a salvo, déjelo en nuestras manos.

A las once en punto la torre estaba rodeada, un animago en forma de cuervo vigilaba desde lo alto de la torre, cinco Aurores habían ocupado el lugar de los antiguos moradores, todos ellos usando la poción multijugos, al rato el cuervo graznó tres veces, los Aurores se agazaparon en sus escondites, a los pocos segundos un grupo de encapuchados, al menos treinta rodearon la torre, derribando al aparentemente débil guardia de la puerta, pasaron unos segundos después de los cuales el cuervo se lanzó en picada al suelo, luego de eso se desató el infierno.

~*~

"………después de que el mismísimo ministro diera a conocer el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, las fotos que se le muestran son genuinas, fueron tomadas por tres de los más respetados fotógrafos mágicos de la actualidad: el profesor Thomas Dilon, de la sociedad de fotografía de la Atlántida, el Sr. Vasili Nevski, miembro honorario de la U.A.G. , y por último Sofía Whitman, una de las más reconocidas fotógrafas de guerra proveniente de los Estados Unidos.

El echo fue dado a conocer el día de ayer, durante una conferencia de prensa dada por el ministro, en la cual dio a conocer su determinación "…y sin duda no pararemos de luchar, hasta que esta amenaza sea destruida, en estos momentos debemos de permanecer unidos, hago un llamado a todo el mundo para que enfrentemos estos tiempos, les pido su cooperación pero sobre todo su fe…."(el discurso completo podrá ser encontrado en la página 2-A)  después el secretario de defensa dio a conocer que se abrirán al menos cincuenta nuevas escuelas para Aurores, se ha hecho un llamado para todos los magos mayores de veintidós, años, en lo que sin duda resulta es la preparación para una inminente nueva guerra……………………………fuentes fidedignas han hecho de nuestro conocimiento que al parecer lo que se guardaba en la torre era ni más ni menos que la Orbe de las almas, una poderosa arma de la magia negra que se supone había sido destruida hace más de dos siglos, el ministro de magia de Italia tendrá que comparecer ante la orden internacional de seguridad mágica el próximo martes. Pero lo más importante al parecer fue el echo de que la información necesaria fue dada por una fuente por demás inesperada: El oráculo de Delfos, sin lugar a duda la orden de Delfos ha sido durante siglos una de las más respetadas órdenes de adivinos, pero desde hace doscientos años que su oráculo se hallaba presuntamente perdido, en nuestra próxima edición daremos información acerca de esta noble organización, sin duda la llegada de tan legendaria fuerza será de gran ayuda en estos tiempos, el Sr. Michael……………."

Albus Dumbledore dejó sobre su mesa el periódico, lo había leído por lo menos tres veces, miró también el informe de la orden del Fénix que a grandes líneas se podía decir en: Cinco mortífagos capturados, cuatro muertos, Voldemort había huido, la urbe estaba a salvo…..el hombre suspiró cansadamente, la verdad había deseado con toda su alma que la predicción hubiese sido falsa, por varias razones….. bueno al menos era claro que los de Delfos estaban en contra de Voldemort, si no….no mejor no pensar en peores escenarios, miró nerviosamente la chimenea, la verdad es que se empezaba a preocupar por Severus, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, y generalmente lo eran, Harry también estaba ahí y no en buena posición, sólo rogaba por que el hombre se diese cuenta.

~*~

 Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla, después de su primera adivinación, rara vez veía algo fuera de las paredes de su alcoba, sus poderes aumentaban a cada momento, y sin embargo a la par se sentía cada vez más débil, si no estaba durmiendo entonces estaba en un estado semiinconsciente, ahora cinco días después de esa horrible visión sus heridas estaban un poco mejor, pero estaban tardando mucho en sanar, por suerte un suave sonido a su espalda le relajó, Hémera estaba tocando el arpa, el chico sonrió, la música lo calmaba y le permitía relajarse, cerró los ojos, deseando ver aunque fuese las demás habitaciones del santuario, estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió un extraño mareo, sin embargo no abrió los ojos, sino que se obligó sin saber la razón a tranquilizarse, de pronto pudo ver la imagen de uno de los pasillos ante si, mirando hacia abajo vio sus cuerpo, escuchó algo a sus espaldas pasos, buscó un lugar dónde esconderse, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo una puerta a su lado se abrió traspasándolo, de ella salió un muchacho no mayor que el mismo y los traspasó al igual que al puerta, Harry sonrió sin duda esto era algo así como una proyección astral o algo así,  recordaba que alguien le había hablado durante una hora acerca de ese tema, sólo que no recordaba quien, de pronto se dio cuenta de que por primera vez podía ir a cualquier lugar que desease, empezó a caminar, cuando algo llamó su atención, la puerta se volvió a abrir y el chico ahogó un grito a ver aparecer al tal Snape en el umbral, estaba vestido con una túnica blanca, y por alguna extraña razón Harry tuvo el impulso de levantar una ceja ante la visión, la imagen de ese hombre vestido en blanco le parecía definitivamente mal.

El hombre volvió a la habitación y Harry le siguió, le vio revolviendo un caldero y frunció el ceño en confusión, esa escena se le hacía vagamente conocida, se acercó al hombre para examinarlo mejor, "intentó matarme…"murmuró y su voz sonó extraña como si viniese desde muy lejos, se fijó en su rostro, bueno ciertamente tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero de eso a ser un asesino…..miró sus manos, eran delgadas, pero fuertes, le revisó largamente era alto, no era precisamente un adonis, pero tenía un cierto aire de misterio y seguridad que le resultaban muy familiares, el hombre no le despertaba sentimientos de odio, ni siquiera sentía resentimiento en su contra, bueno tal ves estaba esa pequeña punzada de miedo y un poco de exasperación, bueno a decir verdad sus ojos eran de verdad interesantes, lo que se podía ver a través de la túnica no estaba nada mal y esos brazos….¡¿De dónde había venido eso?, Harry se alejó un poco ¡no!, de ninguna manera se sentía ni remotamente atraído a ese hombre, bueno es que en primera a él le gustaban las mujeres ¿cierto?, bueno ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba gran cosa de su pasado,  ¿ y si….?, miró al hombre, esta vez más críticamente, si, no le resultaba una vista desagradable, el hombre se dio la vuelta y su túnica voló a su alrededor dramáticamente, los ojos del chico siguieron el movimiento, de pronto una imagen del hombre en una túnica negra…calderos…paredes de piedra, un chico pelirrojo a su lado revolviendo un caldero, el hombre inclinado s su lado mirando críticamente un caldero, una imagen tras otra le golpearon y se sintió caer, de pronto abrió los ojos, se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación, estaba sudando, Hémera seguía tocando ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?!¿Una visión? No, algo le decía que no había sido una visión, más bien recuerdos, ese hombre tenía algo que ver con su pasado y estaba seguro que más que como su presunto casi-asesino tenía que hablar con el hombre a costa de lo que fuera..

-¿todo está bien?

Hémera estaba a su lado aparentemente había dejado de tocar, le miró y haciendo un supremo esfuerzo sonrió inocentemente, poniendo una barrera en su mente como Helena le había enseñado, sabía que si así lo deseaba ni la misma Helena era capaz de traspasarla para ver sus pensamientos.

-Si…bueno es que esa melodía, no se….se me hace conocida ¿cómo se llama?

-…lluvia de verano..

-¿puedes tocarla de nuevo? Me gustó mucho- La chica simplemente le sonrió y regresó a su lugar y volvió a tocar, mientras Harry empezaba a trazar su plan, estaba decidido vería a ese hombre aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en su vida.

Tres días después Harry tenía todo listo,  parecía que se habían olvidado de él, durante todo el tiempo Helena había sido una constante en su vida, ahora rara vez la veía, parecía que algo muy importante estaba ocurriendo y todos se hallaban ocupados, incluso Hémera y Éter salían y entraban, Dátis y él mismo eran los únicos que aparentemente estaban sin nada que hacer, Harry por su parte haciendo acopio de todos su conocimientos había localizado el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba el hombre, había trazado mentalmente un mapa trataría de predecir el movimiento de los adivinos evitándolos, un error, un solo vistazo a su persona y su plan se vendría abajo, había tomado "prestadas" unas ropas de Éter, así como un útil velo, miró a la chica a su derecha, estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino, en algunos minutos ella sería llamada de emergencia así como Éter, o al menos eso habían dicho las cartas, tenía sobre una mesa una bola de cristal, le había dicho a Hémera que estaba aburrido y que iba a practicar, la verdad es que no le gustaba demasiado usar la bola de cristal, pero resultaba uno de los métodos más exactos para predecir  periodos cortos de tiempo, vio en su bola como los dos hermanos salían de la habitación sin regresar en un periodo largo de tiempo, probablemente más de media hora, Harry se dejó caer en un sillón ocultando su cara entre los cojines, al poco rato alguien entró en la habitación, reconoció sin dificultad los suaves pasos así como la susurrante voz.

-Hémera…nos llaman-La muchacha le miró interrogantemente-¿A los dos?-el chico asintió levemente antes de mirar al muchacho

-¿Está dormido?-La chica asintió levemente-esta bien no lo molestes déjalo descansar, ¡Zeus sabe que lo necesita!, vamos no tardaremos mucho-Harry permaneció inmóvil un buen rato sin siquiera atraverse a abir los ojos, por fin se levantó y comprobó que la habitación estaba desierta, vio a Datis deslizarse por el suelo y se maldijo por haber olvidado al reptil, sin embargo la serpiente no le prestaba mucha atención sino parecía estar olfateando algo con su lengua.

**-¿Dátis?**

**-¿Si?**-La serpiente siguió deslizándose sin prestar mucha atención al humano**-¿Buscas algo?**

La cobra volvió sus ojillos mirándolo con malicia- **Ssiii****….un ratón, no se como pero estoy segura de que hay uno cerca…..-El chico sonrió, sin duda por más exótica que resultara la serpiente aún conservaba sus instintos básicos, una idea se encendió en su cerebro miró el enorme baúl al pie de la cama, en donde se guardaban varios artilugios adivinatorios, se acercó al mueble con fingida concentración, la serpiente se acercó curiosa ante su reacción.**

**-Sabes Datis, ahora que lo pienso creo que anoche escuché unos extraños ruiditos dentro del baúl….¿crees que….?**

**-Bueno tú eres el adivino aquí…¿está ahí?-**La serpiente se acercó mirándolo con ojos brillantes el muchacho frunció aún más el ceño y pasó ligeramente una mano por la superficie al final miró a la serpiente con una sonrisa.

**-Si está escondido dentro…creo que dormido….tal ves si entras muy despacio lo puedas encontrar-** El chico abrió apenas el baúl y la serpiente asintió cerrando sus ojos en actitud predadora, se fue deslizando lentamente hasta que todo su cuerpo acabó de desaparecer, sin previo aviso cerró el baúl dejando encerrada a la serpiente dentro, y sin mirar atrás inició su recorrido, tomó la túnica poniéndosela así como el velo ajustándolo seguro a su rostro, atravesó los velos y salio de las habitaciones, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillo ignorando el dolor en sus piernas al moverse, o el cansancio que le produjeron sus primeros pasos,  se dejó guiar por sus instintos, no estaba seguro de exactamente cómo pero estaba seguro del lugar por donde aparecería alguien, o que puerta debía de abrir, sólo estaba seguro, era casi como si hubiese ensayado todo una y otra ves, como si estuviese repitiendo algo echo con anterioridad, por fin llegó al final de su camino, tomó el pomo de la puerta y de pronto se sintió indeciso ¿era una buena idea?¿y si el hombre lo reconocía?¿y si intentaba terminar su trabajo?..las dudas lo asaltaron ¿qué caso tenía hacer todo eso?¿que le diría? "Disculpe señor Snape pero me podría decir que he hecho los pasados dieciséis años de mi vida?" ¿Y cómo estaba tan seguro de que el hombre lo conocía lo suficiente como para darle información? Apretó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, de pronto escuchó pasos venir por la derecha, tenía tres opciones: regresar a sus habitaciones de igual manera que había llegado hasta ahí, quedarse frente a la puerta como idiota y ser descubierto o abrir esa puerta, los latidos de su corazón parecían haberse coordinado con los pasos, apretó con más fuerza el pomo de la puerta y……..

Ja ja    ^ - ^ Bueno abro este paréntesis para señalar la importancia que tiene la conservación de los hábitat naturales, y………..si esta bien ya me dejo de tonterías y continúo con el fic

Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido, conciente de los ojos del hombre en su espalda, sin embargo se quedó quieto, había pensado tanto en la manera de llegar hasta ahí que había pasado por alto lo que le preguntaría o cómo se lo preguntaría -"Demonios" -murmuró, aún sin volverse.

-Disculpe, pero no recuerdo haber llamado a nadie….

La voz del hombre resonó en su mente, si, sin duda le era familiar, y ese tono cortante….

-Por más interesante que sea su duelo de miradas con la puerta le aseguro que no lo va a ganar- Una pulsada de reconocimiento se encendió si, definitivamente ese tono burlesco era endemoniadamente familiar, respirando profundamente se encaró con e hombre, estudiándolo de cerca, y frunció el ceño, el lugar estaba recogido a la perfección, todos los ingredientes habían desaparecido, sólo quedando dos grandes paquetes al lado de la chimenea, el hombre traía puesta una túnica negra y estaba recogiendo unos papeles guardándolos en una carpeta de piel, al fondo el caldero permanecía pacíficamente, incluso desde la puerta pudo observar la cristalina superficie de su contenido, así que por fin estaba terminada.

-Ya..¿ya se va?

-Creo-dijo el hombre sin prestarle la más mínima atención- que eso es más que evidente, ahora ¿puedo mi querida prima Helena piensa venir o tendré que esperarla más tiempo?

El estómago de Harry se contrajo, ¡¿Helena?!!¡¿Ahí?!, bueno eso no lo había predicho, empezó a acercarse al hombre el cual lo miró de arriba abajo levantando una ceja al notar el nerviosismo del chico

-¿En verdad es necesario lo de cubrirse el rostro?........-el chico murmuró algo y empezó a retorcer las esquinas del velo, el hombre simplemente entornó los ojos y siguió con sus papeles- Bueno has algo útil y dile a tu Pitia que se de prisa, hace más de diez minutos que debió de haber estado aquí…-el chico se quedó inmóvil aún mirándolo, era ahora o nunca, el hombre se acercó un poco más con una expresión escrutadora

-¿no nos hemos visto antes?.....¿en el jardín?

El chico asintió levemente, quería hablar pero algo estaba en su garganta, el hombre se acercó más, dejando los papeles sin ordenar sobre la mesa, el muchacho por fin alcanzó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente- ¿U-usted….usted conoce a Harry Potter?-Fue apenas un susurro pero el hombre pareció escuchar porque se acercó aún más, Harry asustado por la expresión en su rostro se alejó del hombre, éste se detuvo quedando a un buen metro del otro.

-Si, le conozco…..pero después de todo quien no le conoce….¿porqué?- Harry respiró hondo juntando todo el valor que tenía

-¿Qué es de usted…..me refiero su amigo..?-El hombre levantó una ceja- No, no es mi amigo…-Harry se revolvió nervioso, tal vez venir no había sido tan buena idea.

-Es mi alumno….soy su profesor de pociones, pero eso debe de ser fácil de adivinar para alguien como usted…¿o me equivoco?..¿qué es lo que realmente desea saber…

-¿qué haría?....¿qué haría si le dijera que él, Harry Potter se encuentra aquí, en el santuario?- El hombre hizo un movimiento rápido para luego detenerse, respiró hondamente como intentando guardar la compostura, el muchacho no sabía si eso era una buena o una mala señal 

-N-nadie- continuó Harry-sabe que estoy aquí, he visto que usted tiene algo que ver con el chico…….que tiene algo pendiente con él…

El hombre le miró con la cara sin mostrar emoción alguna, al final habló con voz peligrosa- ¿Ha hablado con él?...¿está…preso?¿le han lastimado?-el chico se quedó mudo ¿preso?¿lastimado?, ¿porqué habrían de mantenerlo cautivo o de lastimarlo?.

-¿Entonces?

-No, él está bien…en realidad no he hablado con él, sólo sé que…..bueno él…..verá….él no se encuentra del todo bien….-Los ojos del hombre brillaron peligrosamente y Harry se encogió aún más, sin embargo ese brillo le trajo varias imágenes ala cabeza, una habitación con frascos en la pared, el hombre mirándolo con la misma expresión, su cara peligrosamente cerca, se apoyó en la puerta.

-¿Qué quiere decir?¿Que le sucede?

Harry de pronto vio una imagen de Helena seguida de dos aprendices acercándose a la habitación, no le quedaba mucho tiempo- ¿Si usted lo viera?¿Si usted lo viera ahora?...¿lo mataría?

-¡¿Matarlo?!¡¿Porqué habría de matarlo?!

-Usted intentó matarlo, en Julio… -Harry lo miró con cuidado, la expresión de asombro en su rostro parecía auténtica- ¿No es cierto?

El hombre apreció confundido, movió la boca varias veces antes de que alguna palabra saliese de ella- ¡Por supuesto que no!!En Julio yo le salvé, estaba tirado bajo la lluvia, en muy mal estado debo de agregar, ¡¿para que habría de intentar matarlo para luego correr dos kilómetros cargándolo?! 

Más imágenes le vinieron esta ves acompañadas de un agudo dolor de cabeza, el corriendo bajo la lluvia, una mujer en una tienda, una sombrilla, un olor dulzón, colores, el ruido  la lluvia, frío, la sombrilla cayendo lentamente, lanzó un grito ahogado, no podía enfocar bien, las imágenes una tras otra le confundían, Snape se acercó a Él con precaución, sintió como todas las fuerzas le abandonaban, nuevas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, un salón de clases, varios chicos, risas, un cuaderno de fotos, personas volando en escobas, una imagen de una pelota dorada volando frente a él, se agarró la cabeza con las manos en un intento de detener el rió de imágenes. 

De pronto Snape lo tomó por los hombros, Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el contacto le trajo un agudo dolor así como un mayor repertorio de imágenes, todas ellas de Snape, cada una demasiado detalladas, el dolor siguió aumentando esta vez no solo eran imágenes, sonidos, voces e incluso le pareció percibir el olor de las piedras húmedas de una mazmorra, entre todo el remolino pudo percibir como la puerta se abría.

-Disculpa mi retraso Severus pero….

Helena se detuvo en medio de su frase cuando un remolino de imágenes y sonidos confusos la golpearon directamente causándole un terrible dolor, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas bloqueó las imágenes recuperándose levantó temerosa la mirada, sólo había una persona capaz de hacerle tal cosa además de los cuatro ancianos, se contuvo de maldecir al ver frente a ella a los pies de un alarmado Severus una figura cubierta arrodillada en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza emitiendo pequeños gritos de dolor , detrás de ella pudo sentir como los dos aprendices también habían caído en sus rodilla gritando sin disimulo, tenía que detener a Harry o pronto tendría a tres chicos en estado de coma permanente, se acercó al muchacho sosteniéndole firmemente y le dio a beber algo de un frasco que llevaba entre su túnica.

-¿Qué pasó?

La mujer simplemente le miró y  Harry se fue relajando en sus brazos, al mismo tiempo los dos otros chicos se desplomaron en el piso completamente inconscientes, Helena depositó a Harry suavemente sobre una silla, y luego se volvió hacia el ex-mortífago.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto Severus, pensé que teníamos bajo control a este muchacho, verás el es un tanto desequilibrado…. 

El hombre no había despegado sus ojos de la lánguida figura frente a él, miró a la mujer.

-Ya veo….

-No quieroq eu malinterpretes esto pero tengoq eu llevar a estos chicos a la enfermería, así que si no te importa..

-No, de echo sólo te esperaba para irme

La mujer caminó hacia la chimenea y sacando un nuevo frasco de su bolsillo lo tiró en la chimenea y al instantes unas llamas púerpuras surgieron volviéndose inmediatamente naranjas. Harry pareció despertar porque levantó a duras penas su cabeza fijando su vista en el hombre, se sentía peor que nunca cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía, pero estaba seguro de que el hombre, era alguien de su pasado además ¿porque algo le gritaba que se levantara de ahí y corriera hacia el hombre?¿porque una angustia parecía crecer en su pecho con cada paso del hombre?, el hombre miró a Helena un poco más y luego miró hacia su dirección buscando sus ojos, algo saltó en su estómago, algo estaba mal.

-¿No tenías prisa por irte Severus?

-Si por supuesto…

Sus brazos se agarraron fuertemente a la silla, quería correr hacia el hombre y detenerle, ¿porqué? No lo sabía, sólo estaba seguro de que si ese hombre daba un paso más en la chimenea el mundo de pronto se rompería en millones de pedazos, había algo en esas imágenes algo que faltaba y que tenía que ver enormemente con el hombre, pero su cuerpo no respondió, siguió ahí sentado mirando como en cámara lenta como el hombre entraba en la chimenea, como las llamas naranjas danzaban alrededor de su túnica, como su rostro se volvía una vez más, le vio parpadear Helena levantó una mano indicando al fuego una sóla palabra.

-Hogwarts!!

Haciendo un desesperado esfuerzo levantó su cabeza  y su cuerpo se lanzó hacia delante dejando caer a tela sobre su cabeza, alzó una de sus manos, en un vano intento de alcanzar al hombre, vio cómo los ojos negros se abrían en sorpresa, como una de las manos del hombre se levantaba a su vez, como su cuerpo era absorbido por la chimenea, al tiempo que los guardianes gemelos entraban en la habitación lívidos.

-¡NOO!

Luego unas manos le detuvieron y le regresaron a la silla, un liquido demasiado conocido se deslizó en su garganta, quería gritar, correr, huir, ir tras el hombre…pero en lugar de eso su cuerpo se quedó quieto relajado, la extraña sensación de aturdimiento empezó a dominar su cerebro apagando la voz que le instaba a luchar, ahogando su propia voz, dejando un frio hueco en su lugar, una lágrima corrió por su rostro al tiempo que alguien lo levantaba de la silla…

-¿Por qué….?

 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?......REVIEW ¿SI?  ^-^


	6. Decisiones

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Esta historia empezó con flash ligero desde el capítulo anterior si no te gusta has el favor de no leerlo.

A todos los demás espero que les guste y perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

****

****

****

**Capítulo 5:  Decisiones**

Las ventanas semiabiertas del pasillo dejaban pasar la espesa niebla del bosque, con las antorchas apagadas la única luz era la de la madrugada, una luz fría al igual que el clima, noviembre en Hogwarts siempre había sido terriblemente frío y húmedo, un clima nada invitador para pasear por los pasillos a las cuatro de la mañana, sin embargo Hermione Granger parecía estar en proceso de refutar esa teoría, con los pies entumidos caminaba sin rumbo, en sus brazos descansaba aún el cuaderno escarlata, a decir verdad desde aquel día no se había separado de ese cuaderno ¡¿cómo hacerlo?!, y era precisamente ese cuaderno lo que la mantenía despierta, abrió el cuaderno sacando un recorte del Profeta , la mayor noticia del siglo, la identidad del oráculo, el destino de su amigo, había intentado razonarlo, cuando eso no funcionó había llorado, y luego al pasar de los días su frustración se había vuelto desesperanza, ella y Ron se habían convertido en silenciosos fantasmas que cruzaban los corredores, que se recluían al fondo de las aulas estudiando, oh si las notas de Ron habían subido y las Hermione eran más perfectas que de costumbre, cosa que no se podía decir de su salud física, toda la escuela parecía eufórica, incluso la casa de Gryffindor parecía orgullosa del destino de uno de sus miembros, incluso hicieron una fiesta, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ron y Hermione habían gritado a pulmón la verdad, y la furia y la indignación llenó a la casa, y por primera vez en la historia, el rumor no salió de la torre de Gryffindor, la casa guardó silencio y se unieron más que nunca.

 Hermione suspiró, la verdad es que eso no los ayudaría en nada, cuatro meses, cuatro meses desde que el anuncio había sido dado, e incluso ella debía aceptar que el oráculo había venido como caído del cielo, las fuerzas del señor tenebroso habían sido reducidas a casi nada, estaban arrinconados a Inglaterra, sus última resistencia en Francia había sido vencida hacía sólo una semana, como lo anunciaban los periódicos sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el mismo Voldemort fuera derrotado, y en la otra mano la economía parecía mejorar día con día, simplemente el mundo mágico parecía listo para entrar en una era dorada, todo gracias a la orden de Delfos. Apretó el cuaderno contra su pecho, ¿Qué podía hacer ella?  ¿acaso debía…?¡No!, Harry jamás se lo perdonaría.

algo llamó su atención, a través de la ventana pudo ver a alguien sentado frente al lago, la muchacha se acercó para ver mejor, si ahí estaba apenas visible a través de la espesa niebla, ¿pero quien podía estar ahí a esas horas?, impulsada por la curiosidad y por un presentimiento corrió silenciosamente escaleras abajo hasta salir a los terrenos del colegio, conforme se iba acercando al lago disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, se ocultó detrás de un árbol a una distancia apenas lo suficiente para observar a la persona sentada en el lago, entonces sus suposiciones se cumplieron, ahí estaba el profesor Snape, vestido en su túnica negra patentada, abierta a su alrededor dejando ver una sencilla camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color, la camisa permanecía semiabierta y desfajada, su pelo estaba algo despeinado y caía en mechones por su rostro, las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos extendidos hacia tras como un bañista en un anuncio muggle, si, sin duda los últimos cuatro meses debieron de haber sido muy cansados para él, la Orden había estado en plena actividad, el mismo Dumbledore rara vez se encontraba en la escuela lo mismo que el profesor Snape, por lo cual se sorprendió de verlo ahí, Hermione se arrebujó en su capa, "¡¿Acaso esta loco?! El clima no es ni siquiera templado ¡esta helando por Merlín!" si alguien le hubiese contado una semana antes que había encontrado al profesor Snape en esa posición con un aire de novela trágica mirando fijamente el cielo a las cuatro de la mañana simplemente se abría reído de él o ella durante horas, y sin embargo ahí estaba, su temido profesor bajó la vista al lago paseándola por su plana superficie con una mirada muy extraña y si Hermione no conociera al hombre hubiera definido esa mirada como suicida y hubiera corrido a su lado gritando algo así como: "¡No lo haga esa no es la solución!". La verdad nunca había visto al hombre en ese estado, tampoco es que mostrase muy a menudo sus sentimientos, bueno tal vez esa ocasión en su tercer año con la escapada de Sirius, y bueno la noche de sus regreso…

~Flashback~

Nuevamente se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de Dumbledore: Remus, Ron, Dumbledore mismo y Hermione, los dos estudiantes tenía un plan: harían hablar al anciano costase lo que costase, el fruto de varias semanas de investigación yacía sobre el escritorio en un simple pedazo de pergamino, después de casi media hora de infructuosas súplicas para que el hombre les hablase de la orden y oráculo de Delfos Hermione tomó con aire dramático el pergamino y empezó a leer:  

_"el oráculo de Delfos situado en la antigua ciudad de Grecia del mismo nombre situada en la ladera suroccidental del monte Parnaso, en la región de Fócida, a 9,5 km del golfo de Corinto. Considerada por los antiguos griegos el centro de la tierra, Delfos fue sede del oráculo de la diosa de la tierra Gaya…… Una predicción oracular era un acontecimiento solemne al que asistían los principales políticos y militares, además de los intérpretes oficiales del oráculo…. Cuando todo estaba dispuesto la sacerdotisa (conocida como Pitia o Pitonisa) se sentaba en un trípode ante el oráculo y se dejaba penetrar por su espíritu, su rostro se contorsionaba y sus ojos giraban, sus miembros se movían convulsamente y emitía sonidos balbuceantes. Por fin, cuando el espíritu tomaba plena posesión de la pitonisa, ésta se retorcía presa de divina locura. Sacaba la lengua, dejaba que el pelo le cayese sobre la cara y a veces se rasgaba el vestido._

_Por fin el oráculo hablaba a través de sus labios, en un murmullo largo y profundo que de pronto se elevaba a frenéticos sonidos agudos. Los sacerdotes escuchaban con suma atención las palabras entrecortadas  y las frases incompletas intercaladas entre los sollozos y alaridos de la Pitia, hasta que el oráculo la abandonaba y ella caía inconsciente. Luego los sacerdotes deliberaban largamente sobre el significado de las frases pronunciadas por el oráculo a través de sus labios y lo interpretaban solemnemente para las autoridades consultantes."_

La muchacha levantó la mirada en espera de alguna reacción por parte del director, y al no obtener ninguna prosiguió- Esto es lo único que encontramos….en toda la biblioteca no hay nada que sea diferente a lo que ya leí, y en cuanto a la orden de Delfos, es mencionada mucho sin embargo…

-La orden de Delfos es un grupo de adivinos muy poderosos que sólo aparecen cuando lo creen necesario y es imposible encontrar uno si así lo desean. En ningún texto encontrarán detalle alguno Srita Granger ellos se encargaron de eso, como veo que no se van a dar por vencidos en el asunto les contestaré sus preguntas- al anciano se recargó en la silla sentándose- en primera me temo que lo escrito en los libros tiene varios errores, empezando porque ninguna pitia en la historia se atrevería a balbucear, gritar o menos aún a rasgarse el vestido, aunque sería interesante ver a la Señorita Helena en esa situación….la Pitia en realidad es algoa sí como la segunda al mando en la orden y se encarga de dar a conocer las predicciones del oráculo.

-¿Entonces el oráculo es alguien?

-Así es, según lo que dejó escrito un amigo de mi abuelo, el oráculo era un "regalo divino" que había sido entregado a la orden de Delfos para que le protegieran, y creo que función varios siglos así, hasta que de algún modo cuatro adivinos decidieron tomar control de la orden, ahora se les conoce como los cuatro de Delfos, al parecer se autonombraron guías de la humanidad, y tomaron el control de la Orden, al principio la Orden sólo intervenían cuando lo creía necesario, o cuando se le necesitaba, siguiendo las leyes de los adivinos de no interferir demasiado, pero estos hombres al parecer no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, empezaron a intervenir cada vez más, hasta que llegó un momento en que una decisión no podía se tomada sin haber consultado antes al oráculo..

-P-pero el oráculo no hizo nada?

-….eso es lo peor de todo, antes de tomar la orden, algo le hicieron al oráculo, algo para dejarlo bajo su control, ¿Qué cósa?¿cómo?¿porqué? creo que el único que lo sabe con certeza es Severus.

-¡¿El profesor Snape?!

-El mismo, resulta que hace doscientos dieciséis años, lo que podríamos clasificar como la predecesora de la Orden del Fénix liberó al Oráculo, liderados por un hombre llamado Lisandro Snape, el cual en realidad fue el único que supo la verdad de todo el asunto, creo que lo escribió en un diario, el cual está en posesión del mismísimo Severus.

-Lisandro Snape….eso quiere decir que..

-Si, creo que fue algo así como primo del hermano del abuelo del padre de Severus, y en su testamento dejó dicho que el diario debía de ser entregado a Severus Snape cuando éste entrara a Hogwarts, ¿cómo supo que habría siquiera un Severus Snape? No lo sé, una vez vi el diario pero no pude leerlo, al parecer tiene un encantamiento para que sólo el propio Severus pueda leerlo, y nunca he conseguido que me diga su contenido, sólo le he sacado que el oráculo era un muchacho, un niño casi, y que la orden de Delfos nunca fue lo que aparentaba..

-pero profesor, ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto?..¿no creerá que..?

-No lo sé…

La chimenea de pronto se iluminó y una figura cubierta de hollín salió de ella golpeándose en el suelo con un golpe seco, la figura vestida en negro y que los presentes reconocieron como Severus Snape, se levantó y se quedó mirando la chimenea con los puños apretados para después golpear la piedra con sus manos desnudas, se oyó un suave crack.

-¿Severus?...-El hombre se limitó a recargar su frente en la chimenea, mientras un hilillo de sangre hermanaba de sus nudillos, aspirando rápidamente por la boca y murmurando frases irreconocibles. Todos se quedaron quietos mirando su extraño comportamiento. El director se levantó y puso con delicadeza una mano en su hombro obligándolo a mirarlo.-¿te encuentras bien?

El hombre sonrió sombriamente y hablo en un bajo susurro que fue aumentando de intensidad- ¿Qué si estoy bien?..........era él Albus, ¡Era él y no me di cuenta!!¡¡Estuve cuatro malditas semanas y no me di cuenta!!!

-Cálmate Severus cuéntanos que pasó…

-¿Qué pasó? ¡¡Yo te diré que pasó!!!¡¡¡Resulta que estuve en ese endemoniado lugar ayudándoles a esos estúpidos a envenenar al chico!!!¡¡ALBUS NI SIQUIERA ME RECONOCIO!!! ¡¡el ESTABA…Y YO…!!- De pronto se calló deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mientras todos lo veían con precaución, ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que se encontrara en ese estado?, el anciano se acercó hasta arrodillarse a su lado.

-Severus cuéntame….¿qué pasó?- El hombre le dirigió una mirada confusa después de la cual aspiró fuertemente enterrando su rostro en sus brazos, para después levantarse y sentándose en una silla empezó su relato, cuando terminó la máscara fría y sin emociones estaba de nuevo en su lugar, pero el temblor en las manos seguía ahí, Remus estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, Ron abría y cerraba la boca sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra, Hermione se limitó a abrir mucho los ojos y dejar que sendas lágrimas escaparan por sus ojos, el director se dejó caer en su silla, luciendo extraño, el permanente brillo de sus ojos desaparecido, miró a su profesor favorito, en una súplica silenciosa

-Dime que no es lo que pienso…

-Es él Albus, la cobra, la poción, Helena…ha regresado el oráculo ha regresado

_~Fin del flasback~_

Hermione por fin tomó una decisión, salió detrás del árbol, al tiempo que el profesor se levantaba, escabulléndose de regreso al colegio.

~*~

-Severus, no es necesario que te arriesgues así…

-Tengo que ir Albus…

-Escucha Severus, estamos muy cerca del fin, está derrotado, y lo sabe, es mejor que te mantengas al margen lo que Voldemort haga de aquí en adelante serán sus últimos esfuerzos…

-Puede que sus fuerzas estén derrotadas pero él no, sabes que sólo hay uno capaz de eso.

-Lo sé.-El anciano se recargó en su silla, su escritorio inundado de reportes, mapas, planes, anuncios de victorias. Si, el Señor Oscuro estaba cayendo, pero algo peor estaba por surgir, la era dorada de la que todos hablaban no era más que un fantasma de humo. Miró al mejor espía de la orden, Snape, desde aquel día había estado yendo en espiral hacia el fondo, desde hacía varios años Albus había notado la obsesión por vigilar y proteger a Harry, al principio pensó que era únicamente el sentido del deber y la deuda con la madre del chico lo que impulsaban al hombre, ahora no estaba tan seguro

.

-Está llamando Albus tengo que irme.-Sin más el hombre desapareció por la puerta, para ir a enfrentar a Voldemort.

~*~

La mansión Riddle había dejado de ser desde hacía mucho un lugar acogedor, pero ahora era simplemente una casona a punto de caerse en millones de astillas, aún así se había convertido en el único lugar seguro para las reuniones de mortífagos, Voldemort miró lo que quedaba de su antes numeroso ejército, doscientos, y otra docena esparcida por toda Inglaterra, eso es lo que quedaba de su una vez inmenso ejército, miró a los miembros restantes del círculo interno: Nott, Malfoy (sorprendentemente) Lestrange (ambos) y Snape. 

-Iré al punto, todos saben la razón de que nuestras fuerzas hayan sido reducidas a esto: el oráculo, esa desgraciada criatura, que desde que tenía un año se ha dedicado a fastidiar de todas las formas posibles mi vida. Es por eso que si queremos sobrevivir debemos quitar a esa alimaña del camino.

-¿pero cómo lo haremos Mi señor, es imposible..?

-Flint tan oportuno como siempre haz el favor de callarte Crucio!

-Como iba diciendo, hay una manera, adelante Michael...

Un hombre salió de las sombras sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, y una larga cicatriz dividía su cara en dos, pálido como la muerte, vestido en largas y raídas túnicas grises. Se detuvo a unos pasos de los mortífagos quedando semioculto en las sombras.

-Él, es Michael un antiguo adivino de la orden de Ra, la cual como saben fue destruida hace ya varios años, por ni más ni menos que la orden de Delfos, así que se han ofrecido a darnos una oportunidad de oro, la entrada y la victoria en el mismísimo santuario, será pronto, prepárense, nos reuniremos en este mismo lugar en cuanto sientan mi llamado, no hagan ninguna pregunta todo lo sabrán ese día, ahora váyanse.

Voldemort desapareció junto con el adivino, al unísono todos los mortífagos empezaron a hablar y a moverse inquietos, jamás en toda la historia alguien se había atrevido a atacar el santuario, por una sola y sencilla razón: "Las cobras", guerreros sanguinarios, e invencibles guardianes del santuario, y se rumoraba que había un grupo aún más peligroso y secreto en custodia del oráculo, simplemente una locura, tal vez si contaran con unos tres mil en lugar de unos doscientos la cosa sería diferente.

Severus mismo se estremeció, a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo en el santuario mismo jamás había visto a una de las cobras, pero si que había sentido su presencia, lo vigilaban, podía sentir su omnipresente poder, incluso podía atisbar una sombra plateada de reojo al doblar una esquina, visión que siempre le causaba un escalofrío, no, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que enfrentarse a uno de esos.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, Harry observaba todo, o más específicamente a un hombre, fijándose más que nada en una de las tantas figuras enmascaradas, debajo de la cual se escondía una cara que buscaba en cada una de sus visiones, su mente rara vez era algo más que neblina o imágenes de visiones, sólo había una imagen que parecía provenir de Harry mismo, la de un hombre alto, de pelo y ojos negros como la más pura noche, ese recuerdo era lo único que le permitía mantener un contacto aunque ligero con la realidad, pero a pesar de eso cada vez era más difícil lograrlo, sus periodos de conciencia se iban reduciendo, al principio luchó y luchó, pero después optó por una lucha silenciosa, se fingió derrotado para mantener lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas, había aprendido a manejar su visión del presente, y mantenía su cara inexpresiva mientras dejaba a su mente viajar hasta encontrar al hombre: Severus, le llamaban. Hasta donde había podido ver cumplía la función de espía para el bando "bueno". 

Miró al monstruo con cara de serpiente y una extraña furia lo invadió cuando Severus se inclinó ante el hombre y besó el bajo de su túnica, gracias a ese hombre, Voldemort, tenía todas esas heridas y esas horribles visiones, sólo por eso no ponía ninguna resistencia a la hora de adivinar sus planes o dar la información para que le tendiesen una emboscada. Escuchó los planes de atacar el santuario, él mismo había visto venir eso, aunque lograsen entrar no lograrían salir con vida, aún con la ayuda de ese adivino, ahora es que el oráculo debería tomar una decisión, darle la victoria al santuario o a los atacantes, permanecer como su marioneta o dejar que lo mataran o posiblemente lo convirtiesen en una marioneta de uso exclusivo para el Señor Tenebroso. 

~*~

-¿Cómo está?

-Igual…..

-Hémera

-¿Si?

-¿Aún piensas que hicimos lo correcto?

-¿Importa?...su destino, nuestro destino, jamás será la libertad…..no como el oráculo, no como Harry Potter…así que, ¿qué importa?

Ambos hermanos permanecían mirando la figura sentada en el sillón, mirando a Harry, el cual estaba simplemente sentado mirando a ningún lugar probablemente teniendo otra visión, sus cuerpo cubierto en vendajes, ni siquiera el poder de Datis había sido suficiente para protegerlo de las constantes visiones, todas ellas relacionadas con la guerra, cada una más real y violenta que la anterior, cuando una herida se cerraba otra se abría. 

La joven se acercó con un frasco en la mano y se inclinó a su lado, se encontró con unos ojos verdes, vacíos, recordó las primeras semanas después de su escapada, habían sido un verdadero infierno para el chico, primero había luchado y gritado, habían tenido que amarrarlo a la cama, incluso la poción parecía no tener efecto en él, se aferraba a lo que quedaba de sus memorias con todas sus fuerzas, entonces una noche Helena fue llamada ante los cuatro, había regresado pálida y temblorosa, y había tomado un botella llena de elixir sin diluir, normalmente le daban como mucho diez gotas disueltas en un vaso de agua, por eso cuando se acercó con el líquido en mano y había mezclado la mitad de un vaso lleno de la poción y les había ordenado sostenerlo estuvo tentada a por primera vez en su vida desobedecer una orden, pero no lo hizo, sujetó a Harry y dejó que la mujer le diese el elixir, vio con horror como su cuerpo se convulsionaba y como sus ojos perdían el escaso brillo que les quedaba, ya hacía de eso tres meses, después de eso, el chico no era más que una especie de zombi, que se limitaba a seguir órdenes y a dejarse guiar, cuando no estaba teniendo una visión, estaba en la sala del oráculo, si no durmiendo, o siendo curado de sus heridas, o si no permanecía así como estaba ahora mirando fijamente las paredes sin pronunciar palabra.

La puerta se abrió y Helena entró, dirigiendo su mirada al chico se acercó a él.

-¿Harry..?-El chico siguió mirando hacia la pared, la mujer suspiró suavemente, extrañaba esos ojos despiertos, ahora el chico no era sino un cuerpo vacío, oh si aún podía hablar y pensar, y sus dotes adivinatorias habían aumentado considerablemente, sin embargo su figura se iba haciendo cada vez más frágil, débil, había momentos en que Helena temía tomarle una mano por temor a que se rompiera, sólo había un momento en el que parecía casi el mismo: después de las adivinaciones en la sala del oráculo, es cierto que lucía cansado y rara vez se podía levantar por el mismo, pero era el único momento en que sus ojos parecían brillar un poco, le tomó una mano mirándolo fijamente, se acercó n poco a él.

-Escucha Harry, aguanta un poco, sólo un poco más.....

Salió de la habitación sin percibir la repentina expresión de preocupación que cruzó el rostro del chico ni cuando levantó la vista y miró a Hémera, si, era momento de tomar ciertas decisiones.

~*~

Snape regresó directamente a Hogwarts, no le apetecía ir a la central de mando de la orden, ni a la de la resistencia, sólo deseba encerrarse permanentemente en sus mazmorras, era más de las doce por lo que agradeció al cielo, no se creía con la fuerza de soportar los alegres gritillos y risas de los chiquillos, no con el ánimo que él mismo sentía.

-Profesor Snape!

El hombre se volvió, su túnica luciendo su mejor vuelo dramático, y levantó una ceja- Señorita Granger ¿puedo preguntar la razón por la que está arriesgando todos los puntos de su casa, además de una buena temporada con Filch?

Hermione se sonrojó para luego mirar al hombre con determinación, le extendió el libro escarlata ofreciéndoselo, el hombre miró el libro, si, había notado lo apegada que Granger estaba con ese libro, pero después de todo ver a Granger con un libro no era cosa de otro mundo. El hombre siguió mirando el libro, al tiempo que miraba interrogantemente a su alumna.

-¿Puedo preguntar..?

-Yo…..yo no sé que hacer…con Harry, no sé si quiera si pueda ayudarle

-No creo que..

-¡pero!-lo cortó la muchacha- si sé una cosa: usted puede, se que de una forma u otra usted.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo tengo intención de ayudar a Potter?- Hermione le miró seriamente, e iniciaron un duelo de miradas- Porque vi su mirada esa noche, porque sé que usted desea proteger a Harry ¡no me mire así!, se cuando se dicen odiar mutuamente, pero he visto que no es así….además Harry…

-Suponiendo que desee ayudarlo, de que me va a servir esto- dijo señalando el libroq eu aún seguía extendido

-Cuando lo encuentre, cuando lo traiga de vuelta, si es cierto lo que dijo, y Harry ya no nos recuerda….y según lo que nos contó, de que Harry fue a verlo, estoy segura de que habrá una sola persona capaz de ayudarle a recuperar sus memorias, tenga..La contraseña es Clío.

Sin más le dio el libro y algo colgado en una cadena muy fina y se alejó corriendo del lugar dejando el cuaderno en manos del profesor, con el dolor de cabeza aumentado, entró a sus habitaciones sirviéndose un vaso lleno de agua fría, no deseaba tomar licor en esos momentos, abrió el mencionado cuaderno, "Guía para la cría de gusarajos" ¿Quién en su sana mente desearía criar gusarajos? Y pero aún peor ¿quién escribiría un libro tan grueso acerca de eso?, se preguntó así mismo empezó a hojearlo primero venía unas buenas cien páginas de descripciones detalladas de los animalitos, en cuestión, luego información detallada de cómo alimentarlos, etc., etc., etc. ¿De que le serviría esto para ayudar a Potter?

Cansado de ver las infinitas ilustraciones recordó de pronto las palabras "la contraseña es Clío" y miró la cadena y vio que tenía una pequeña placa de metal con forma de un león dormido como de unos tres centímetros, miró el lomo y vio una silueta de león en relieve que parecía coincidir, más por impulso que por otra cosa puso la figura de metal y encajaron perfectamente, el León se despertó y le miró curiosamente antes de rugir sin producir sonido, el cuaderno se abrió y debajo del título de "Guía para la cría de gusarapos" apareció una mujer vestida como echa de líneas de pluma, en túnicas griegas sosteniendo una pluma y un pergamino, le miró, Severus de pronto comprendió y susurró

-Clío…

La mujer asintió y el título así como toda información de los gusarajos desaparecieron, al tiempo que finas líneas iban llenando el cuaderno, en una escritura que se le hizo muy familiar, hasta que de pronto se detuvo en una página como a la mitad del libro, donde la escritura sólo llegaba a la mitad de la página.

_10 de Julio_

_Creo que esta será mi última anotación en algún tiempo, creo que te mandaré con Hermione, no quisiera que cayeras en mano de los Dursley, aunque gracias a Hermione y al profesor Flitwick no tengo que preocuparme porque cualquiera te lea, no me gustaría que acabases en la basura, aún así no es eso lo que me obliga a mandarte lejos, tengo un presentimiento, es como si fuera algo que debo de hacer, últimamente los dolores de cabeza me dan más frecuentemente, ahora mismo creo que tengo algo de fiebre, también esos sueños sobre los que he escrito son más frecuentes cada día, estoy seguro de que no me los manda Voldemort, pero tampoco se lo que signifiquen, sólo espero que no sea nada malo, y ahora estoy aquí encerrado en este maldito lugar sin ninguna distracción más que arreglar el jardín de mi tía, ¿puedes creerlo? Otro verano y ni una noticia de la orden, en verdad que creen que soy algo así como un retrasado mental, incluso en los periódicos Muggles puedo ver lo que pasa, ataques por todos lados, en el de ayer había uno de España, en Barcelona creo, cuatro edificios se incendiaron sin motivo aparente y no encontraron ni rastros de explosivos o otra cosa, aparentemente eran del servicio de limpieza. En verdad es más que ¡obvio!, la verdad es que sólo quiero salir de este lugar, tan sólo acabar con todo de una buena vez si hay algo que odio es estar encerrado, en fin no tengo mucho tiempo ya puedo escuchar lo pasos de mi tía en su cuarto es mejor que te mande antes de que se enteren de que Hedwig me trajo correo, creo que a ella también la dejaré con Hermione (creo que Ron tiene suficiente ahora con el grupo de ardillas que rescatamos de Snape). _

_Harry_

Snape pestañeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de leer una página del Diario de Potter, cerró el cuaderno y reflexionó un momento, antes murmurar muy bajo – Sabía que habían sido ellos los que se robaron las ardillas…..tengo que sacar a Harry de ese lugar.

~*~

Éter entró en las habitaciones del oráculo donde Harry y Hémera conversaban en voz baja y en pársel. Y sonrió involuntariamente, si, lo ayudaría sin duda, sobre todo después de lo que había oído Datis en la sala del oráculo.

~Flashback~

Después de haberle administrado la poción Helena salió del cuarto caminando rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces la serpiente la siguió, la mujer entró a una sala contigua a la del oráculo y la serpiente se escondió usando sus habilidades camaleónicas para ello.

-Está hecho

_-¿Le has dado todo el frasco?_

-No, sólo requirió de la mitad

_-Muchacha insolente ¿acaso no escuchaste nuestras órdenes?_

-Si y pido perdón por mi insolencia, pero darle esa cantidad lo habría dejado muy mal…

_-Te equivocas lo habría dejado justo como es deseado_

-¡pero…!

_-¡Pero nada!_

_-¡El oráculo no requiere memorias!_

_-Ni pensamientos o sentimientos_

_-Como tampoco requiere su cuerpo_

-¿Quieren decir..?

_-Cumple con lo ordenado, nosotros veremos lo que es mejor para él._

_-Desobedece de nuevo y conocerás el destino de los traidores_

_-¿Has entendido?_

-Si

_-Vete ya_

~Fin del flasback~

Si, su deber era proteger al oráculo, aunque su partida significase algo peor que la muerte. Se acercó a su Hermana y a su amo. 

**-Éter, te has tardado ¿has tenido problemas?**

**-No ya casi está todo listo, mi señor ¿sabe cuándo será?**

**-En cuatro días, estoy seguro..**

Hémera bajó la vista. Para después mirar a Harry con determinación.

-**Yo iré con usted**

**-pero Hémera…**

**-No confío en ese hombre, ni siquiera sabemos si nos ayudará, si no es así yo misma le llevaré al monte Parnaso.**

**-Si Hémera va yo también iré- Siseó la serpiente. Harry les miró a ambas, y sonrió asintiendo. Éter les miró y sonrió tristemente.**

**-Entonces todo esta arreglado, yo me quedaré aquí, ocupando su lugar, ¿está seguro de esto?**

**-Si.**

**-Bien nuestro mayor problema serán las cobras blancas, pero creo que usando los pasadizos tres y cuatro será suficiente. Ahora debe descansar, tendrá que usar toda su fuerza si es que pretende escapar de una pieza.**

**-Lo lograremos..**

**-Bueno usted es el Oráculo…**

~*~

Severus cerró el diario que le había sido dado de herencia, verde con la cubierta desgastada y más de una hoja suelta, y lo puso al lado del diario de Harry*, los contempló a ambos y se ajustó la túnica con nerviosismo, esta sería la noche de eso estaba seguro, y tenía que sacar a Harry de ese lugar y gracias al diario de Lisandro Snape ya podía tener una buena idea del cómo hacerlo. Sería muy arriesgado y probablemente más que imposible, pero era la única forma. Sintió al instante un dolor en su brazo y tomando la máscara y su varita soltó un largo suspiro, arrojó un puñado de polvos en la chimenea llamando a Dumbledore, la cara del director apareció en la chimenea.

-Es hora Albus

-Lo sé….ten cuidado Severus, los esperaremos de vuelta, a ambos.

-Lo traeré, aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Estoy seguro de ello Hijo. Cuídate, todos esperaremos por ustedes.

Jaja que dijeron ya nos enseñó el ataque pues ¡no!

*El contenido del diario será otro capítulo opcional que **posiblemente escribiré y el contenido del diario de Harry bueno ya se imaginarán que hay dentro ^-^**

Gracias por sus reviews a los siguientes no se imaginan lo que significan para mi, y perdón por no responderlos unos por uno pero ahora que ya estoy en clases ya casi no tengo tiempo libre, pero deben saber que son sus reiews los que me impulsan a escribir 

GRACIAS A:

**Katherine******

**Velia******

**Sakura Kano**

**Atl**** Quetzalli**

**Sabry******

**Sâru******

**Kat**** Basted.- ah siempre me encuentro con uno tuyo ^.^**

**Riegel******

**Ianthe**

**kendra**** duvoa **

**seoman******

**BlazeVein**

**Alym**

**Shara******

**LoBeZnO**

Y REVIEW ¿SI?

Hagan su buena obra del día y aprieten el pequeño y lindo botón de abajo. 


	7. Secuestros

No hago dinero por esto y lógicamente HP no me pertenece. Así que ¿Para que molestarse en demandarme?

Después de resurgir de la muerte regreso de entre las cenizas como el fénix que….ejem, es decir per´don por al tardanza pero aquí está:

****

****

**Capítulo 7: Secuestros**

Hémera caminó tranquila y silenciosamente por los corredores justo cómo le habían enseñado, pasó junto a una de las cobras la cual le dirigió un saludo respetuoso, la muchacha le miró, era hombre alto, vestido en una armadura negra echa de escamas de metal imitando a la perfección a la piel de la serpiente, con el símbolo de Delfos sobre el pecho, cubriendo un cuerpo fuerte y resistente echo para la batalla, debajo de la armadura se podía ver una tela negra sin duda de algún material muy resistente, armado con una varita en un lado del cinturón, una espada en el otro, una capa cubriéndole, le devolvió el saludo ligeramente antes de seguir su camino, una vez cuando era pequeña y la habían trasladado al santuario alguien había atacado el transporte donde la llevaban, al instante el hombre que llevaba el carro se quitó la capa revelando el mismo tipo de armadura, los atacantes ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para pedir clemencia, ni siquiera se molestó en pedir nombre, sus muertes fueron rápidas y exactas, aún ahora de vez en cuando esa imagen le atormentaba. Sentía pena por aquellos mortífagos que fuesen a encontrarse con una cobra, y en verdad se sentía tentada a rezar las almas de aquellos desafortunados cuya misión fuese atacar al oráculo porque entonces se tendrían que enfrentar con las cobras blancas, un escalofrío le recorrió, una sola vez había visto a uno de ellos y no deseaba volver a hacerlo, agarró con fuerza las mantas blancas que llevaba en brazos, probablemente ella misma tendría que enfrentarse a uno de ellos………antes de acabar el día.

~*~

El grupo de figuras negras inmóviles pareció temblar al unísono cuando frente a ellos apareció Voldemort acompañado de media docena de personas, todas vestidas en túnicas grises viejas y raídas. El señor oscuro avanzó dos pasos y miró con una sonrisa triunfal a sus tropas.

-Mis queridos mortífagos, ha llegado el momento, aquellos que alguna vez dudaron de nuestra victoria caerán definitivamente a nuestros pies, ahora, escuchen como nunca han escuchado antes: se distribuirán exactamente en siete grupos, cada uno será guiado por uno de los adivinos, sigan sus órdenes sin dudar o si no la muerte será la última de sus preocupaciones. 

Los adivinos fueron avanzando señalando uno por uno a los combatientes, como si estuviesen escogiendo los mejores jugadores para un juego. Michael el que parecía su líder se acercó a Voldemort y a su círculo interno arrastrando detrás de él unos veinte mortífagos.

-Estamos listos Lord Voldemort.

-Perfecto.

Cada uno de los adivinos pasó una madeja de hilo gris que se fue desenrollando hasta que cada mortífago sostenía un pedazo. Los trasladores se activaron al unísono, y el grupo apareció al pie de una montaña, ningún signo de vida en las cercanías, la vegetación crecía a sus anchas tan espesa que se hubiese requerido días para abrir un camino entre ella, se podía percibir la magia vieja en el aire produciendo un ambiente pesado, imponente, un adivino cubierto con una pesada capa negra permanecía al lado de una roca, poniendo su mano sobre ella esta se fue apartando hasta dejar paso a un túnel, Severus agarró su varita con fuerza, si, el mismo pasadizo aparecía en el diario, en cuanto pasasen la fuente su hora de actuar llegaría. El grupo avanzó como uno entrando en el amplio túnel, y luego se fue separando en grupos más pequeños entrando por uno u otro túnel.

~*~

Charles Midwall llevaba no menos de un año en las filas del Señor Oscuro, se había enrolado junto a dos de sus hermanos, creyendo firmemente en la futura victoria del lado oscuro y en la subsiguiente riqueza y poderío que le esperaban, ahora no había vuelta atrás, a una indicación del adivino que guiaba a su grupo sacó su varita, listo para el ataque, siguieron por un pasillo estrecho echo de roca sólida, para encontrar al final de este una puerta de madera bellamente labrada, al adivino tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sin producir sonido alguno, conteniendo la respiración Midwall avanzó al igual que sus compañeros hasta que el grupo de mortífagos, veinticinco contando al adivino, se encontraron en medio de un pasillo mortalmente silencioso, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, no avanzaron ni dos pasos cuando cuatro puertas, dos frente a ellos y dos detrás se abrieron, con los ojos muy abiertos Charles vio  en cámara lenta como cuatro encapuchados salían de ellas con movimientos ligeros y rápidos, varitas en mano, la lucha empezó, los mortífagos al principio atacaron en lo que parecía una forma organizada guiados por el adivino sin embargo los guerreros se movían alrededor de ellos, a su izquierda, introduciéndose entre ellos, separándoles como lo haría un lobo en un rebaño de ovejas, podía escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros así como los del adivino que les guiaba, de pronto un quinto encapuchado salio de la nada y con un limpio movimiento de su espada la cabeza del adivino se desprendió del resto, lo demás fue rápido, un hechizo aturdidor le golpeó directamente y mientras caía pudo ver como uno de sus compañeros caía fulminado a su lado, luego sintió algo frío traspasarle y un rostro duro e inexpresivo le miró con desprecio, tan sólo habían pasado diez minutos, cuando las cobras volvieron a desaparecer por las puertas tan silenciosamente como habían entrado.

~*~

Harry despertó sobresaltado, se llevó una mano a la cicatriz de su frente, despertó a los dos guardianes, y tomó a la serpiente en sus brazos despertándola suavemente.

**-Dátis es hora.**

La serpiente le miró y asintió entró por el cuello de su camisa enrollándose en su torso en una forma protectora. Hémera entró en la habitación cargando una bolsa y con dos capas negras en la mano, guardó todo en el baúl al pie de la cama y miró a Harry con precaución.

**-Mi señor siéntese en la cama, ella vendrá pronto.**

**-¿Helena?**

**-Si, pero también _ella,_ el jefe de las cobras, será mejor que cuide sus pensamientos, ella es muy poderosa, mírela a los ojos no se descuide, no diga nada, no es necesario, tan sólo asienta una vez…y por sobre todas las cosas….no piense en él..**

El chico le miró con confusión ante las últimas palabras, iba a preguntarle cuando Éter entró en la habitación portando su varita y dos espadas largas y delgadas, le extendió una a Hémera, Harry les miró con sorpresa. La mucha se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que se la ajustaba al cinturón lo mismo que su varita.

**-Creía que sabía que somos sus guardianes.**

La puerta se abrió y Helena entró por ella detrás de ella venía una persona cubierta con una capa blanca. La Pitia se acercó a la cama.

-Mi Señor, creo que ya sabe que es lo que pasa, así que le ruego permanecer aquí. Hémera, Éter ya saben que hacer.

La mujer se hizo a un lado ceremoniosamente y la figura en blanco se quitó la capa y permaneció en posición de firmes a un lado de la cama.

-Mi Señor- Harry se quedó mudo frente a la visión, frente a él se encontraba una mujer muy alta, de figura imponente, vestida en una armadura plateada echa de diminutas escamas, con una gran espada a su izquierda y un arco en su espalda, el cabello negro y ligero, enmarcando el rostro, pero lo que heló a Harry fueron sus ojos, alargados como los de una serpiente, plateados y fríos e inmisericordes, sus rasgos eran duros y firmes, lo que se podía ver del cuello y los brazos estaba cubierto de cicatrices, todo en la mujer declaraba su poder y su status,  le rodeaba un aura oscura  que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, lucía una palidez propia de un muerto acabado de volver a la vida. La mujer se acercó a Harry y le examinó fríamente, después con un ceremonioso movimiento se arrodilló, poniendo su espada frente a ella.

- Juro proteger al oráculo y a su santuario.- La mujer se levantó y Harry asintió suavemente, la guerrera hizo un complicado ademán con la mano y sin más salió de la habitación. Helena miró a los tres chicos y salió detrás de ella.

Harry fue sacado de su impresión por Hémera quien le estaba colocando una de las capas negras, miró a su izquierda y se vio a si mismo, o más bien a Éter luciendo cómo él. El otro Harry se sacó la espada y se puso una túnica blanca idéntica a la que él mismo llevaba y se metió en la cama guardando la espada debajo de la almohada.

**-Buena suerte**- Le dijo su reflejo, al tiempo que Hémera se podía a la espalda la bolsa y se cubría con la capa. Harry estrechó la mano del muchacho sonriéndole.

-**Gracias.**

**-Nos veremos pronto mi señor.**

**-Eso espero, porque no puedo ver lo que pasará después de hoy**- Harry miró con desesperación a los dos muchachos. Hasta donde recordaba todas sus acciones se habían llevado a cabo en base a predicciones, pero ahora una niebla parecía cubrir el futuro y ni siquiera el mismo oráculo era capaz de atravesar esa niebla, no sin estar debajo de la luz de Apolo, Hémera apretó su hombro.

**-Entonces tendremos que confiar en nuestra suerte ¿no es cierto?**

El chico le sonrió y ambos se despidieron de Éter, la muchacha se puso al lado del armario y murmuró un encantamiento con su varita, el mueble se movió revelando un pasadizo, Harry y Hémera salieron por el agujero, él apoyado en su guardiana. Con un sonido seco la brecha se cerró y el mueble volvió a su sitio.

~*~

A cada minuto Severus casi sentía lástima por los mortífagos, podía ver el plan como si él mismo lo viese planeado, Voldemort estaba guiando a sus seguidores a la muerte usándolos como un escudo humano para abrirse paso, cuando pasaron por lo que debía de ser el quinto grupo, Snape miró entre la confusa masa a uno de las cobras, fijando sus ojos en sus movimientos rápidos y mortales, precisos, sin titubeos a la hora de matar, no, no quería enfrentar a uno de esos. Entonces llegaron frente a la puerta a la que su prima le había guiado la última vez, ésta se abrió y por primera vez Snape sintió el deseo de darse la vuelta y salir gritando como un poseído, de las puerta salieron doce guerreros, todos ellos en blanco y de inmediato supo quienes eran: las cobras blancas, el grupo se detuvo, al lado entró otro grupo de mortífagos que al parecer seguía peleando.

-Apártense.

Fue la seca orden de Voldemort, una de las cobras dio un paso adelante y se quitó la capa, ademán que los demás imitaron, un escalofrío recorrió al grupo, Snape vio directamente a los ojos de la imponente y vio algo muy familiar, una mirada que sólo presagiaba una cosa: muerte. La mujer sacó una espada y simplemente dio su orden.

-Mátenlos.

Los hechizo, los gritos y la sangre se confundieron en una sola masa, Snape no había visto jamás semejante arte para matar, de vez en cuando podía atisbar un borrón blanco cerca de él, miró a Voldemort el cual estaba teniendo una lucha bastante impresionante con la mujer, ninguno parecía ceder terreno, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el hombre se había encontrado con algún rival de cuidado y la mujer estaba probando serlo, aprovechando la confusión Severus sacó de debajo de su túnica una capa invisible y se fue escabullendo entre los combatientes, el diario mencionaba una fuente cerca de la puerta del oráculo, miró con desesperación para ver tres diferentes  pasillo además del otro por donde habían llegado, hubo una explosión a su derecha que lo lanzó con fuerza contra una puerta la cual se rompió bajo el impacto, cuando levantó su vista vio que se encontraba en una especie de jardín con una fuente en medio, sonriendo irónicamente se levantó, tratando de ignorar al aguado dolor de su costado derecho y cubriéndose bien con la capa se ocultó detrás de la fuente, miró las piedras ovaladas y blancas que estaban en la fuente y vio que entre ellas había una negra, recordando, la tomó y la metió en un hueco justo en la base de la misma, ni siquiera pudo reprimir el grito cuando bajo a sus pies se abrió un hoyo y se lo tragó cayendo nuevamente en un pasillo de piedra.

~*~

**-¿Mi señor? ¡¿Harry?!**

**-¡Estoy bien no te distraigas**!

Harry observó con fascinación como con un hechizo la aparentemente débil muchacha derribaba a dos mortífagos, ¿cómo es que habían llegado hasta ahí esos dos?, Harry se agarró a la fría roca cuando sintió nuevamente el ataque a su mente.

**-¿Está bien?**

**-Son los ancianos, saben lo que intentamos…agh!...quieren que me detenga.**

Hémera le miró con desesperación, si, podía sentir el inconfundible poder de los ancianos rodeándole, pero también pudo sentir el poder de Harry mismo entorno a ella, combatiendo el poder de los ancianos y protegiéndola a ella misma.

**-Quite el escudo de mi, así resistirá más..**

**-No, tu y yo sabemos que en mi estado no puedo hacer más que esto, tu encárgate de los enemigos físicos, yo me encargaré de esos vejetes.**

**-Esta bien, vamos debemos seguir. **

El muchacho se apoyó en Hémera y siguieron caminando en la oscuridad sin atreverse a usar un simple Lumos, por temor a encontrase con algo, Harry se sentía desfallecer, no llevaban ni media hora caminando y ya no podía dar un paso más, las piernas le dolían y su batalla interna con los ancianos estaba consumiendo sus ya de por si escasas fuerzas.

**-Ahí es! ¡Mire! ya estamos cerca de la salida.**

Levantó su vista para ver un grabado en la piedra, si, ya les faltaba muy poco, doblaron el pasadizo cuando delante de ellos apareció un guerrero de las cobras. Era un hombre alto de piel tan negra como el ébano, emanando la misma aura de poder y muerte que la mujer, pero esta más débil, miró a los dos chicos y se acercó a ellos, Harry se soltó de Hémera y se recargó en la pared, la muchacha con varita en alto fue retrocediendo lentamente. El hombre les miró impasible.

-No se resistan, es hora de regresar.

-No

El hombre asintió y sacó su varita, ambos contrincantes se estudiaron, y empezaron a atacar, y aunque la chica era buena, pronto el hombre empezó a dominar la pelea, los hechizos rebotaban en la piedra para luego desaparecer en chispas de luz, llegó un momento en el que Hémera tropezó y por fin una maldición le tocó, una de sus piernas quedó convertida en piedra. El hombre mantuvo la varita en alto al tiempo que hablaba tranquilamente.

-Vengan conmigo por favor, les están esperando.

Harry miró con desesperación como el hombre se iba acercando, sintió a la serpiente moverse bajo su túnica y le susurró muy bajo y en pársel.

**-Dátis, no te muevas, yo te diré cuando…**

Sintió a la serpiente asentir, el hombre ató a Hémera con unas cuerdas. Y se acercó a Harry con pasos firmes.

-Mi Señor, por favor no se resista.

El chico se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar en rodillas, tomando imperceptiblemente un puñado de tierra en una de sus manos.

-Eso es, no hay porqué luchar, le llevaré a un lugar seguro…

Se quedó quieto y el hombre se acercó a él un poco más.

**-¡Ahora!**

Le lanzó el puñado de tierra al tiempo que la serpiente salía de su túnica atacando al hombre, la criatura era más rápida que la vista, y a pesar de que el hombre era rápido no había comparación, la serpiente lanzó un extraño silbido y le escupió de su veneno, la armadura empezó a deshacerse quemando la piel debajo, el hombre cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

**-¡ no lo mates!**

La serpiente le miró y asintió luego se acercó y le mordió un brazo, el hombre dejó de moverse y se quedó quieto, su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente. Harry mientras tanto se fue acercando a Hémera tratando en vano de soltar las gruesas cuerdas.

**-Dátis ayúdame**

La cobra se acercó y con un rápido movimiento de su cola la cuerda se cortó liberando a la muchacha, ésta miró su pie petrificado. Sacó la varita e intentó volverlo a la normalidad sin éxito, al final le dio una mirada de desconsuelo.

-**Váyase…**

**-No voy a dejarte aquí!**

**-Si se queda lo atraparán.**

**-Pero si te dejo aquí te matarán por traición…**

**-¡No me matarán! Me necesitan demasiado pero aunque así fuera, eso no importa …….mi única función es ayudarle, así que estaré más que feliz de hacerlo**

**-No me vengas con eso! Ahora agárrate de mi, nos serviremos de bastón uno al otro, no es la salida triunfal que pensé, pero servirá.**

-¡Crucio!

El oráculo cayó al suelo presa del dolor, un dolor terrible y al mismo tiempo extremadamente conocido, es cierto que había estado en muchas reuniones de mortífagos, y que éstos parecían muy afectos a la maldición, pero la maldición aplicada a él le parecía demasiado familiar. Alcanzó a levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con una mujer de mirada asesina, traía una máscara en una mano, y le miraba sonriente, en ese momento los ancianos le atacaron de nuevo, el dolor disminuía su concentración, pero no les dejaría saber su ubicación, no si podía evitarlo. 

-¡Estupefy!

-Desmaius!

Harry oyó dos voces pronunciar los hechizos, la de Hémera y la de alguien más, la voz de un hombre, una voz que él conocía. Intentó levantarse sólo para caer de nuevo saboreando el gusto a polvo y sangre. Oyó como Hémera se arrastraba hacia él poniendo sus brazos protectora mente sobre sus hombros.

**-¿Está bien?**

**-Si, sólo dame un minuto…**

-¿Potter?

Potter….si ese nombre se le hacía conocido, ¿pero de dónde?...Potter, Potter. Por fin auxiliado por Hémera se sentó en el polvoriento suelo del pasadizo, y levantó sus mirada muy lentamente, primero unas botas negras, seguidas de una capa del mismo color, y luego una máscara blanca, Hémera se puso a su lado varita en mano, tratando inútilmente de ponerse de pie, Harry por el otro lado miró al desconocido fijamente, y le pareció haber oído una ligera exclamación cuando el sujeto vio su rostro. Lentamente el hombre levantó su mano y se quitó la máscara revelando a ese hombre que durante semanas había estado vigilando por medio de sus visiones. El hombre se acercó pero fue detenido por la chica.

-Aléjese!¡Ni un paso más!

El hombre sonrió sarcásticamente pasando sus ojos por los dos maltratados chiquillos.

-¿De verdad cree poder hacer algo en su estado?

-Puedo hacer lo necesario…

-Déjense de tonterías ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¿qué hace usted aquí? O más bien ¿Qué es lo que quiere usted aquí?

-Vengo a recoger algo y no me iré sin él..

EL hombre se acercó aún más.

-Aléjese se lo advierto!!

**-Hémera** – le susurró Harry en pársel- **déjalo..por favor**..- miral hombre cansadamente al tiempo que le preguntó en un susurro-¿qué desea?****

Snape lo miró con calma y se acercó a él hasta quedar a medio metro mirándolo en todo momento a los ojos

-¿Supongo que estaban escapando?- el chico asintió ligeramente.-Vengo a ayudarle, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, hay gente que le quiere y le espera en casa Potter, en Hogwarts…..- El hombre se arrodilló y vio al chico mirarlo confuso, ¿acaso no recordaba nada?, y al mismo tiempo le miro evaluadoramente, ¿dónde había quedado el muchacho testarudo?¿dónde estaba la mirada brillante y los ojos inquietos?¿Dónde estaba el color dorado de esa piel?¿dónde estaba Harry?, estaba increíblemente pálido, sus muñecas aún conservaban unas marcas de ataduras, y sobre todo se le veía enfermo, consumido era la palabra que le describía

- ¿Confiará en mi?

Harry le miró ¿confiar en él? Si supiera que el simple recuerdo de su rostro había sido el delgado hilo que lo había mantenido cuerdo hasta ese momento, pero ¿confiaba en él?, le miró, le parecía algo imposible estar viendo los mismos ojos que se había contentado con ver únicamente en su mente. El hombre extendió una mano al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más.

- ¿Harry….?- el chico se limitó a asentir y levantar débilmente la mano, Severus la tomó y le pareció percibir el fantasma de una sonrisa. Luego Severus volvió su mirada a la chica y al pie, se inclinó y sacó un frasco de entre su túnica esparciéndolo por el pétrificado miembro. Este fue cambiando hasta tomar su antigua forma.

-Gracias

-Hay que darnos prisa, ¿puede caminar?

-Si

La chica se levantó y Harry hizo ademán de apoyarse en ella cuando Severus lo tomó en brazos sorprendiéndose al tiempo por su ligereza, el chico se sonrojó y empezó a protestar, el hombre le miró fríamente al tiempo que le dijo:

-Así iremos más rápido, además no está en condiciones de caminar

El chico asintió y se agarró de la  túnica del hombre sonriendo ligeramente ante el aroma fresco que emanaba del hombre, hubo una súbita explosión que hizo desprenderse varias rocas del techo. El hombre sostuvo a Harry con más fuerza acercándolo un poco más y le pasó su propia capa negra cubriéndolo totalmente.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Empezaron a correr por los pasillos guiados por Hémera, hasta que llegaron al pasadizo por el que habían entrado. Pero de pronto se hallaron con una pelea en plena entrada, algunos mortífagos se habían retirado y habían sido perseguidos por la política de "no prisioneros". Snape maldijo por lo bajo y se puso la capa invisible y de pronto jaló a Hémera hasta quedar pegada a su cuerpo, ésta empezó a protestar de una manera muy similar a como lo había echo Harry. 

-¡Silencio!, ahora los dos, ni un solo sonido, y tu, no te apartes de mi ¿entendido?.

Se fueron deslizando por la pared hasta llegar a la gran piedra que servía de puerta. Snape pasó sus manos por la superficie y luego miró a la chica a su lado hablando en un susurro bajo.

-La contraseña

-Qué?- Hémera le miró confusa

-¿estaban escapando no es así?

-Si

-Entonces supongo que sabrán la contraseña

-….

-¡Oh por Merlín!

La lucha los iba arrinconando, cuando de pronto otro pasadizo se abrió a su derecha y vio al encapuchado que les había permitido la entrada sacar su cabeza por el orificio, retirando la capa invisible de su cara Severus le llamó, el encapuchado le hizo señas y los jaló al pasadizo, saliendo de pronto al mismo bosque y a las faldas de la montaña, Severus suspiró al ver la luna, pero se puso en guardia al ver al personaje oculto mirándole fijamente, más aún cuando éste se bajó también la capucha revelando ni más ni menos que a la mismísima Pitia.

-¿Helena?

-La misma Severus…

El hombre retrocedió sacando su varita y habló en una voz baja y peligrosa.

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentes no le dejaré en ese lugar!

-Si, si Ahorrate las frases heroicas, si lo hubiese querido ni siquiera habrían salido del santuario….. ¿Hémera?

De detrás de Severus salió la joven, mirando fijamente sus pies. La mujer simplemente le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, por si no lo has notado yo también acabo de ayudarles a escapar, ya sabes que hacer….intentaré sacar a Éter, si lo logro nos encontraremos ahí ¿de acuerdo?

La joven asintió y Helena posó su mirada en el bulto cubierto aún por la capa de su primo.

-Severus déjame hablar con él…

El hombre abrió su capa y Harry levantó su  rostro mirando receloso a la pitia.

-Lo siento Harry, de verdad…….. Si nos volvemos a ver, cuando nos volvamos a ver te explicaré todo, ahora váyanse de aquí, no creo que los mortífagos aguanten mucho, ah! y Severus…….. no los mantengan mucho en Hogwarts es muy peligroso, dejaré escapar a algunos mortífagos, pero no puedo darte más de una semana…

-Lo entiendo 

-pero no retiro mi predicción sobre lo que te aguarda lejos de este lugar, pero creo que tu mismo has visto tu propio futuro y puedo observar que has tomado una decisión…

El muchacho le sonrió ligeramente – Si, lo he hecho

La mujer sonrió a su vez, extendiendo su mano para tocar ligeramente el rostro del joven con ternura.

-Váyanse antes de que me arrepienta….

Asintiendo Snape tomó la mano de una sorprendida Hémera y sacó un traslador directo a Hogwarts.

Helena miró el pedazo de hierba donde antes habían estado parados.

- para ti sólo hay muerte fuera de este recinto, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no es cierto?

Los tres fugitivos apareciendo en los terrenos cuando la primera luz de la mañana empezaba a colorear las copas de los árboles, Harry levanto su cara espiando por entre la abertura de la capa, miró las verjas y los cerdos alados coronándoles y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, se acercó un poco más al hombre y susurró muy suavemente.

-Lo se y no me importa..

~*~

Harry estaba empezando a caer en un agradable sopor cuando oyó un grupo de pasos y varias voces acercándose a ellos, se tensó de inmediato y volvió su cara volviendo a espiar por entre la capa pudo ver que se encontraban a las afueras de un castillo, Hogwarts  si no se equivocaba, había visto el dichoso castillo en varias de sus visiones, aunque se le hacía muy familiar, y el color de la roca le traía cierta nostalgia, de pronto los pasos se hicieron más rápidos y esta vez las voces fueron más claras.

-¡Severus!

-¿Lo has traído?

-¿Está bien?

El hombre se detuvo y suspiro cansadamente, frente a él se encontraba un licántropo y dos estudiantes seguidos de cerca por el director y la jefa de Gryffindor. Dumbledore miró el bulto entre sus brazos adivinando su contenido y le sonrió.

-Severus muchacho, bienvenidos…¿Fue todo bien?

-Si Albus….estamos bien..

Ante sus palabras los otros cuatro se quedaron mudos casi sin atreverse a respirar, Snape recogió su capa rebelando una figura envuelta en una polvorienta capa negra, la figura se estremeció y volvió su rostro rebelando unos apagados ojos verdes que les miraron desconfiadamente. Ron abrió la boca, Hermione y McGonagall hicieron un sonido idéntico, Dumbledore sonrió y Remus atinó a soltar un suave

-¿Harry?

El chico les miró largamente incómodo por ser estudiado tan de cerca, frente a él se encontraban cuatro desconocidos, una mujer de aspecto severo, un hombre que parecía bastante agotado, dos chicos como de unos dieciséis años y un anciano que reconoció como el líder de la orden del fénix, Harry se agarró con más fuerza a la túnica de Snape y le miró como un niño suplicante.

-¿Severus?

El hombre levantó una ceja al oír su nombre de los labios del chico, igual de sorprendido que todos, ¿sería posible que el chico no hubiese perdido todos sus recuerdos?, pero en ese caso ¿no le llamaría Profesor, o Snape?, el chico seguía mirándole con miedo, así que hizo lo único que creyó razonable, le sonrió.

-Está bien Potter, todos ellos son sus amigos, no le harán daño…

Ron abrió un poco más la boca, demasiadas conmociones para tan poco tiempo. 

Snape entornó los ojos, y de pronto observó a Dumbledore enfrascado en un aparentemente acalorado duelo de miradas entre él y Hémera, la cual estaba a su lado. El anciano de pronto sonrió y se acercó a la joven.

-Bueno Severus parece que regresaste con más de uno…

-Así parece Director

Harry sonrió al ver la mirada fulminante que le dirigió su amiga al hombre, pero de pronto se quedó quieto, una ráfaga de viento cruzó el bosque moviendo las copas de los árboles a su paso y pasó por en medio del grupo, Hémera y Harry intercambiaron idénticas miradas ante el desconcierto de los demás. Harry miró al hombre que aún lo tenía en brazos.

-Ya vienen Severus…las cobras dos de ellos vienen hacia aqu

El hombre miró alternativamente a los dos chicos para luego palidecer ligeramente recobrándose al instante miró a Dumbledore seriamente.

-Albus tenemos que esconderlos 

-¿qué pasa Severus?

-Luego te explico Albus, ahora necesitamos esconderlos y rápido, viene alguien muy peligroso.

-Albus- le llamó McGonagall- deberían ir a la enfermería primero no me gusta su aspecto.

-Minerva sabes que es muy peligroso, tuvimos que conectar la enfermería con San Mungo, ya sabes por lo del tratado de seguridad…..¿Severus que tal en tus cuarteles?

El hombre le miró y para sorpresa de todos consideró silenciosamente la oferta- No me importaría, pero es el primer lugar donde le buscarán…debe ser un lugar con ventanas, por si necesitaran escapar, pero en una parte alejada del castillo, de las mazmorras ni hablar no hay salida- Todos le contemplaron en una mezcla de diversión y preocupación, el hombre como acostrumbaba había empezado uno de sus paseos de ida y vuelta, con el rostro en concentración, sólo que esta vez aún con Harry Potter en brazos apretado fuertemente, éste estaba cambiando ligeramente de un blanco cenizo a un verde menta al parecer las vueltas estaban siendo demasiado para él, detrás de Severus se encontraba una frenética Hémera como una mamá gallina tratando de ahuyentar a una zorra especialmente grande. Todos les miraban tratando de entender la causa de la conmoción hasta que de pronto Ron alcanzó a cerrar la boca para luego gritar a pulmón

-¡La Torre de Gryffindor!

-disculpe Sr Weasley?

-y-yo…eh….Harry…él…bueno…

-Lo que Ron intenta decir es que el mejor lugar para esconder a Harry es la torre de Gryffindor

Snape levantó una ceja al tiempo que por fin detenía su rápido paseo, al parecer justo a tiempo porque Harry suspiró aliviado y aún un poco verde. 

-No lo creo Srita Granger ¿acaso no entiende que acabamos de secuestrar al Oráculo de Delfos?¿Qué cree que pasará si alguien se entera? ¿Quiere ser responsable de amndar a su amigo de vuelta a ese lugar? –Ante la aseveración Harry se estremeció involuntariamente mirando con ojos llenos de terror al hombre en una callada súplica, el hombre por toda respuesta le apretó aún con más fuerza.

-Pero profesor nadie de Gryffindor dirá nada!! ¡Ellos ya saben la verdad y ni aún así han hablado con nadie!!

-¡lo sabía! ¡¿Acaso ustedes dos no pueden mantener su boca cerrada?!! ¡Tenían que ser unos Gryffindors!!

-¡Severus contrólate!¡No te permito insultar a mi casa!

-¡Pero profesor lo que quiero decir es que…!

-¡DISCULPEN!!

Todos se callaron mientras Hémera parecía a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al más cercano- Lamento interrumpir su civil conversación, pero falta muy poco para el amanecer y las cobras llegarán muy pronto, por mi parte he tenido suficiente de ellas por un día, y mi señor necesita descansar y tengo que curarle, así que, si esta torre es un lugar seguro les agradecería desde lo más profundo de mi ser si nos dejaran ahí, después pueden proporcionarnos otro lugar pero por el momento debemos esconderle, y no hay mejor lugar que uno lleno de alumnos, ahí podríamos pasar desapercibidos.

Harry le mandó una mirada de perplejidad, al tiempo que Snape volvía a iniciar su caminata, mientras Dumbledore sonreía.

-La señorita tiene razón, después nos las arreglaremos, no se quien o que son las cobras pero parece algo serio

-No tienes ni idea Albus…

-De cualquier manera Severus será mejor que lleves a Harry y a esta jovencita a la torre, permanece ahí tú también, no salgan bajo ningún concepto, en cuanto sea seguro les avisaré, Sr Weasley, Srita Grnger adelántense y reunan a toda la casa, no digan nada, esperen a que lleguemos.

Los dos chicos asintieron y entraron corriendo al castillo volteando atrás de vez en cuando.

-En verdad Albus no esperarás que permanezca en ese lugar toda la mañana

-En realidad Severus probablemente sea todo el día…

El hombre abrió la boca para protestar pero antes de que pudiera hacer gran cosa un grito ahogado a la altura de su pecho le hizo callar, Potter tenía su cabeza entre sus manos y parecía estar en un lapsus de dolor, la chiquilla a su lado sólo le contempló fugazmente como si fuera cosa de todos los días, y algo en su interior le pareció decir que tal vez así era.

-¿podríamos apresurarnos?

El hombre asintió y entraron al castillo, tan pronto como cruzaron los muros del castillo Harry y Hémera rompieron en histéricos gritillos ambos su pusieron aún más pálidos pero de pronto se callaron y permanecieron quietos temblando y mirando con temor los muros como si de pronto hubiesen visto al mismo diablo

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Snape preguntó, todos les miraban sorprendidos, la joven habló con la voz muy baja y susurrante.

-El castillo….hay demasiado aquí, demasiados recuerdos….y demasiada importancia para lo que viene…lo siento teníamos la guardia baja, no volverá a pasar…

Dumbledore y Lupin se fueron hacia la oficina del primero para esperar a los visitantes, los demás siguieron en una silenciosa procesión, Severus volvió a pasar su capa sobre Harry, el cual ni siquiera se quejó, de pronto se detuvieron y el chico pudo escuchar una voz de mujer preguntando suavemente.

-¿Contraseña?

-Veritas…

-Así es..

Escuchó un ruido como de algo que se levantaba y reiniciaron su marcha.

~*~

Toda la casa de Gryffindor se hallaba reunida frente a los restos de la chimenea, hablando en nerviosos murmullos, ¿Qué era tan importante como para sacarlos de la cama a las cinco de la mañana?, ¿un ataque?. Todos lanzaban miradas furtivas a los dos chicos parados junto al hueco del retrato, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarles nada, de pronto el hueco se abrió y la jefa de Gryffindor entró por el hueco mirándoles seriamente, el silencio se extendió y todos miraron con asombro como detrás de ella surgía una figura pequeña cubierta con una capa negra, y detrás el temido profesor de pociones luciendo como si hubiese ido al mismísimo infierno y de vuelta. Murmullos empezaron a llenar la sala, pero McGonagall les hizo callar con sólo una mirada.

-Escuchen todos, y escuchen bien…..la casa de Gryffindo siempre se ah distinguido por su lealtad y su unidad, pues bien ha llegado el momento de poner a prueba esa lealtad, he sido informada que ya es de su conocimiento el verdadero destino que el Sr Potter ha tenido la desgracia de sufrir, ys e que no están de acuerdo, y que muchos de ustedes ofrecieron su ayuda, entonces ese momento ha llegado

El silencio se pronunicó más, cada ojo de la sala estaba fijo en la mujer.

-Aquellos que no se crean capaces de guardar un secreto salgan de inmediato de esta torre, los que se queden deben jurar que lo que apse en este lugar no saldrá de estos muros.

Ninguno se movió, entonces, la mujer asintió y se dio la vuelta, le dijo algo a Snape y salió de la torre, un silencio incómodo quedó, el profesor de pociones miraba a sus "adorados" Gryffindors y éstos a su vez le miraban a él, el silencio se rompió cuando el bulto debajo de la túnica del profesor se empezó a mover y la figura encapuchada se quitó la capa revelando a una muchacha muy joven de pelo rubio platino, ojos y piel pálidas, luciendo una túnica blanca bellamente bordada.

-¡Por el amor de Zeus! ¡Haga el favor de bajar a mi Señor tengo que curarlo y pronto!

El hombre frunció el ceño y se acercó a uno de los sillones, de donde varios chicos prácticamente saltaron, hubo una exclamación general cuando de las profundidades de la capa emergió un muchacho pequeño y delgado, de apariencia muy frágil y delicada, tenía el pelo a la altura de la barbilla ligeramente enmarañado, entonces el muchacho levantó el rostro y todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. No era ni más ni menos que Harry Potter, o lo que quedaba de él, Snape volvió a tomarlo en brazos, y con una mirada hizo callar a todos.

-Sr Weasley, ¿podría llevarnos a algún dormitorio?

El aludido le miró con una extraña mirada y asintió torpemente, avanzando hasta una de las escaleras seguidos de Hermione y Hémera. Subieron las escaleras y entraron una habitación con cinco camas todas desordenadas y con los baúles abiertos a sus pies en una confusa masa, un típico dormitorio Gryffindor de sextos. Al fondo Severus observó una cama que permanecía perfectamente tendida, la colcha extendida y sin una sola arruga, una jaula y un baúl cerrado a su lado, el baúl cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, el hombre se acercó y depositó ahí a Harry, y se sentó en el extremo opuesto, de pronto consiente de un dolor agudo en sus costillas y que al parecer estaba sangrando de algún lugar.

Hémera se sacó la bolsa que traía colgando y la depositó en el suelo y empezó a sacar una multitud de frascos, vendas, hierbas y otros artilugios curativos. Se detuvo un momento y miró al hombre de pelo negro.

-No se ve bien….

-Brillante observación…

-¿Piensan quedarse ahí todo el día o pueden ayudar en algo?

Hermione y Ron al parecer regresaron a la realidad, Hermione fue y rajo unas toallas y agua, mientras Ron en un arrebato  e inspiración cerró la puerta ya que una multitud de cabezas se asomaban por ella, Hémera por su parte le ayudó a Harry a quitarse la capa negra que le cubría revelando una blanca casi igual a la suya, y luego abrió los botones hasta su cintura, dejando ver el torso y los brazos tapizados de vendajes, Hermione dejó caer el vaso de agua que traía en las anos cuando observó a su amigo, estaba muy delgado, oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos, y había algo más, algo que no era tangible y sin embargó se encontraba ahí, algo que podía percibir de su amigo y que le dio ganas de llorar.

Severus por su parte miró al chico con furia, ¿de dónde habían salido esas heridas?, ¡y su estado!, con razón el chico no podía ni mantenerse en pie, la muchacha se levantó y le dio unos lienzos al hombre y unos frascos a Ron.

-¿Sabes limpiar heridas?

El chico asintió lentamente.

-Perfecto ayuda al Sr Snape pro favor.

-¡P-pero!!!

La chica sin embargo se dio la media vuelta y entre ella y Hermione empezaron a quitar uno a uno los vendajes del torso de Harry, fue entonces cuando de entre las ropas surgió una forma alargada y blanca como marfil, una serpiente de gran tamaño.

-E-e- una una…una…una……una…

-Serpiente es una SERPIENTE 

Harry le sonrió calidamente al reptil, al tiempo que esta movía su cabeza de un lado al otro aparentemente mareada.

**-¿Estas bien Datis?**

**-Ssssii…..nnooo….me duele la cabeza…demasiadas vueltas….**

**-Lo siento por un momento me olvidé de ti…**

**-Estoy…estaré bien…..¿usted?**

**-Estoy bien, y también Hémera….estamos en Hogwarts..**

**La serpiente metió y sacó la lengua para luego estremecerse, Hémera se acercó y le acarició la cabeza.**

**-Si lo a mi tampoco me gusta Datis pero no será por mucho tiempo..**

**-Eso espero, es un lugar muy frío para mi…**

**-No te preocupes después te traeré un poco de leche tibia. Ahora ¿puedes desenrollarte de mi Señor para que pueda curarle?**

Los otros tres por su parte observaban mudos el despliegue de pársel y con aprehensión la forma en que la serpiente se fue desenrollando de Harry para formar un bulto a su lado, luego les pareció que le dirigía una especie de silbido a Snape, y que este al parecer no estaba muy cómodo con el reptil. Harry entonces rió suavemente.

-No te preocupes Severus, no te hará daño, no si no quiere pasar el resto de sus días encerrada en un jarro….¿**Verdad que no le harás nada Dátis?**

La serpiente le miró y luego se durmió sin siquiera mirar al hombre. Hémera por su aprte se limitó a sonreír y empujó suavemente a Harry bocabajo, fue levantando uno a uno una gruesa capa de vendajes.

-La del libro y la del cuervo están casi cerradas, pero la de la flecha me preocupa, creo que se abrió con la huida

-¿Cuervo? ¿Flecha? Yo no les veo forma de animales ni de flechas

Hermione se acercó observando con un estremecimiento el pecho cubierto de largas cicatrices, alguna al parecer reciente. Harry levantó ligeramente la cabeza.

-No, les llamamos así para identificarlas, esta por ejemplo- dijo señalando una justo arriba de su ombligo- es la de la ventana, sucedió durante una de mis visiones, a veces ni siquiera Datis o Hémera son capaces de protegerme a tiempo de las visiones y pues una u otra vez recio alguna que otra herida, esta herida fue cuando vi como un asesino entraba en la cámara del consejo para asesinar al ministro de Bulgaria y un vidrio le cortó ahí, así que la herida se me traspasó, así que la llamamos la de la ventana para identificarla más fácil.

-Oh ya veo- Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, el chico frunció el ceño y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-No se preocupe Srita ocurre todo el tiempo, y Hémera se encarga de desaparecerlas.

-¡No no está bien Harry Potter!!¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES SEÑORITA!!!

-Yo……ah!! Hémera….

Harry se tensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, cuando los abrió estos lucían más opacos que antes, la muchacha palideció y se levantó de un salto volviendo a meter todo en al bolsa, sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry, al instante unos vendajes aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo y le ayudó a acomodarse mejor.

**-No tiene que hacerlo….yo lo har**

**-No, es muy arriesgado…Dátis me ayudar**

**-Si yo le ayudar**

**-Bien, pero si es demasiado tome mi mano y yo le ayudaré ¿de acuerdo?**

Harry cerró los ojos y asintió, la serpiente se arrastró y se envolvió en su cuerpo posando la cabeza en su cuerpo para luego morderle en el lugar de siempre, Snape y Ron Gritaron y se lanzaron hacia delante, pero Hémera se interpuso mirándolos severamente.

-Silencio! ¡Necesita concentrarse!!

-¡¿Pero que dices?!!¡¡Esa cosa le está mordiendo!!!¡¡Lo va a matar!!!

-Ni es una cosa, ni lo va a matar, lo cuidará mientras nos oculta

-¿Oculta?

-Si, las cobras están aquí…..ahora siéntense y procuren no moverse ni producir un sonido sin importar lo que vean u oigan. ¿Entendido?

Del cuerpo de Harry empezó a emanar una suave luz blanca, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían completamente opacos, su cabeza se elevó un poco, un suave murmullo escapando de sus labios, la extraña luz fue extendiéndose trepando por las paredes cubriendo toda la habitación, poco después se oyeron pasos en la escalera y la puerta se abrió de golpe, en el cuarto entraron dos figuras vestidas de negro, completamente cubiertas, con un movimiento Hémera les advirtió, Hermione empezó a temblar, había algo en esas figuras que la aterraban y la helaban hasta lo más profundo, las figuras se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta sin siquiera revisar la habitación con al mirada, finalmente una de ellas negó con la cabeza y ambas desaparecieron por la puerta, Ron dejó escapar un aliento que no sabía que había retenido, al tiempo que la luz iba desapareciendo de la habitación, Severus se quedó mirando la puerta apenas creyendo que había sobrevivido a un segundo encuentro con los guerreros, pero un grito a su derecha lo hizo reaccionar, miró como la chica Granger se llevaba la mano a la boca y siguió sus ojos, en la cama Harry estaba temblando pálido como al muerte, la serpiente a su lado danzando como desquiciada y la chica a su lado tomando su mano y temblando de igual manera, Se acercó a ellos separándolos y tomando al chico entre sus brazos, una sustancia cálida mojó su mano y miró con desesperación la sangre en los vendajes.

-¡¡Potter!!¡¡Potter!!¡¡Maldición Potter!!!

-¡¿HARRY?!!

-¡¡POTTER!!

HOLA!!!!

Si lo sé tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero sólo hay una maligna institución responsable de todos mis males: La escuela así que bueno un capítulo más espero que les haya gustado comentarios jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, peticiones para que abandone la escuela, todo es bien recibido

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS es lo que me mantiene escribiendo::

Gracias a:

Kat Basted

Fénix

Sara

Cali

Velia

Amaly Malfoy

Katherine

Arwen

Luna-lunera

Riegel 

Espero que este cap también les guste ^-^ 

Nos vemos!!!


	8. Ni antes ni después

Esto es oficialmente un slash asì que no les gusta no lo lean

**Capítulo 8: Ni antes ni después.....**

Ciento veintitrés, ciento veinticuatro, ¡por Merlin!¿Cuantos malditos escalones había para llegar a esa torre?!, el hombre fue levantando los pies lenta y metódicamente, cada pie pesado como plomo, tres malditos días de infierno para él!, bueno en realidad para todo el mundo mágico, Snape no recordaba tres días así, primero el anuncio de la desaparición de Voldemort, luego el secuestro del oráculo, bueno era poco decir que todo el mundo le buscaba, incluso habían impreso su foto en las ridículas cajas de cartón en donde los muggles almacenaban la leche! Y en los parques, y en las escuelas, en las estaciones de metro, y en los noticieros muggles, y bueno en cualquier lugar, por fin alcanzó el retrato mirando con asombro como una especie de bulto blanco cubierto de cientos de cajas y bolsas intentaba entrar por el agujero sin éxito.

-¿Puedo preguntar que hace?

El bulto se tambaleó y una bolsa llena de hierbas cayó al suelo con un suave paf! 

-Sr. Snape ha vuelto!

-Si lo había notado muchas gracias….¿cómo está?

-Mejor, le dejé descansando esta mañana, fui a recoger ciertas plantas para diversos usos

-¿Acaso la enfermera no lo vio?

-Lo intentó, me tomó un buen rato evitar que le empezara a dar pociones a lo tonto, en verdad! Esa mujer casi me saca de mis casillas, uno no puede darle cualquier poción a alguien que ha tomado el elixir…

-Si, lo entiendo….ahora si me da la mitad de su carga tal vez pueda lograr entrar por ese agujero…

Entraron en la sala común sólo para ver que lo que parecía toda la casa de Gryffindor se encontraba apiñada en un apretado y murmurante círculo, Snape levantó una ceja y la chica a su lado soltó un bufido

-¡Suficiente! ¡Me lo prometió!!¡¡Ya van tres veces con esta!!

El grupo saltó como uno y todos voltearon al mismo tiempo y se abrieron dejando ver en el centro una especie de nido hecho de lo que parecían todas las almohadas de la sala, en el centro había alguien sentado frente a una bola de cristal sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Severus!

El hombre levantó una ceja ante el llamado y vio la cabeza de Potter emerger e intentar sin éxito levantarse de un brinco para hacer una patética imitación de un pajarillo en su primer intento de salir del nido.

-¡Se lo advertí!! Todavía no está bien y va por ahí haciendo predicciones!!

El chico la miró con fingida inocencia, mientras parpadeaba lentamente

-No sé de que me hablas, yo sólo les estaba dando consejos para su clase de adivinación…

-Decirles quien va a ganar el siguiente partido de quidditch de la copa no es ayudarles!

-¡Claro que si nos ayuda a ganar dinero!- Gritó una voz desde el fondo

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor Sr. Finnigan…..ahora fuera todos…

La casa entera le miró confusa, uno que otro parpadeó ligeramente y los más hábiles fruncieron el ceño confusos. Snape levantó una mano señalando el agujero.

-Dije F-U-E-R-A no los quiero aquí durante dos horas ¿entendido?

-¿Qué?

Dijo Granger, en la sien del maestro de pociones empezó a palpitar una vena y sintió todo el cansancio de esos tres días caer de pronto.

-¡FUERA TODOS YA!

La casa entera se movió intentando salir al mismo tiempo por el agujero sin éxito, diez minutos después la sala quedó vacía, menos cinco personas, Harry, Hémera, Snape, Hermione y Ron.

-¿Acaso no fui los suficientemente claro Weasley Granger?

-No nos moveremos de aqu

Los chicos no se movieron de su lugar, en cambio le dirigieron desafiantes miradas al hombre. Severus sonrió, ¿conque querían desafiarlo no es así?. 

-Si así lo desean ¡Petrificus totalus!

Potter miró a los dos chicos con una expresión entre indignación y contemplación, y luego miró a Snape como midiendo sus posibilidades.

-¿se encuentra bien?

-La pregunta Potter no es mi estado ¿qué demonios hace aquí?

-Estaba sin hacer nada

-¡Oh Claro el gran Harry Potter no puede consentir estar aburrido!

-No, no puedo

Severus se detuvo en medio de su discurso casi lastimándose el cuello al voltear a ver al chico, la niña llevaba las bolsas al dormitorio levitando a los dos chicos paralizados detrás de ella con singular calma, se oyó cerrar la puerta arriba. Harry sonrió y con una mano indicó el asiento frente a él.

-No puedo dejar mi poder demasiado tiempo sin uso, eso sólo complicaría más las cosas…

El hombre le miró y luego al montón de cojines en el suelo, si claro como si se fuera a sentar en ellos, aunque se veían bastante cómodos…

-¿Así que me están buscando?

-¿Tú que piensas?

-Que va a ser muy difícil llegar hasta el monte Parnaso…

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que ir ahí, es la única solución…

-¡No Potter tu no vas a salir de aquí!

El chico sonrió ampliamente y luego empezó a mover su mano frente a la bola de cristal.

-Veamos, ¿quiere que le diga algo en especial?....¿la mejor inversión que ofrecerá Gringotts?...¿Dónde encontrar los mejores cuernos de jirafa?...tal vez algo más trivial como el clima?

-Potter….

-¿Si?

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, no me arriesgué rescatándote para que vayas allá fuera a que te capturen idiotamente….

-Queda una semana y media, después de eso Hogwarts ya no será seguro……tengo que ir, he hablado con Dumbledore, partiremos el viernes de la próxima semana…

El hombre le contempló y sin pronunciar palabra salió de la habitación.

~*~

La hoja danzó por la superficie de hielo antes de perderse en la noche, el hombre siguió su suave camino y luego suspiró cansadamente, se acomodó la pesada capa negra cuando un viento gélido se coló entre ella. ¿Por qué se sentía así?, es decir había rescatado al chico y todo, incluso había pasado los últimos días preparando una tras otra las complicadas pociones que le pedía la chiquilla, así que ya había cumplido con su deber, ahora lo que pasara en adelante no sería de su interés, si el estúpido chico quería ir a una muerte segura pues ¿qué demonios le importaba a él? - "Pero si te importa, sobre todo después de haber leído su diario ¿no es cierto?"- dijo una vocecilla que se parecía escalofriantemente a la de Albus –"Sobre todo después de saber que se irá ¿no es cierto?"-

-No

Dijo firmemente al vacío, a pesar del viento hacía una noche despejada, y el cielo invernal mostraba un fantástico espectáculo para aquellos que supiesen apreciarlo, levantó sus ojos dejando que su mirada se perdiera en la profundidad del cielo.

_-…es tan confortante…._

La voz casi le hace saltar un metro, por reflejo sacó su varita mirando a su alrededor, pero no había nadie, revisó los alrededores del lago, y luego al suelo intentando ver algún rastro de huellas pero sólo se encontraban las suyas, empezaba a tranquilizarse cuando lo volvió a escuchar.

_-Creo que recuerdo haber estado aquí muchas veces…en las noches…._

-¿Potter?

Ahí plantado frente a él se encontraba el chico mirando el cielo luciendo únicamente una de las ligeras túnicas blancas, sonriendo ligeramente.

-¡Potter que demonios haces aquí?!!¡¡Vuelve antes de que..!!- Se detuvo a la mitad de su frase, ya que estiró una mano para tomar el brazo del chico pero lo traspasó como a un fantasma, entonces notó que sus pies parecían estar traslúcidos, de hecho todo el chico lucía un poco transparente. Hasta su risa parecía lejana, transparente.

-¿Q-que demonios?

El chico rió aún más al ver la expresión de desconcierto en la cara del hombre y luego levantó su mano también traspasando al hombre, si hubiese sido un fantasma hubiese sentido ese frío característico, en cambio no sintió nada, ni cosquilleos ni nada.

-_Me llevó mucho tiempo dominarlo a voluntad, es así como le encontré la última vez…_

-Explícate Potter!

_-No sé como se llama, aunque creo que es algo así como un viaje astral, primero fue por accidente, después aprendí a controlarlo, aunque no es fácil….hasta ahora no había logrado hacerme visible para los demás.._

-¿Profesor Snape?

El hombre se dio la vuelta, frente a él estaba Hagrid con un saco muy grande y mugroso en la espalda, la barba cubierta de nieve y hojitas como si hubiese estado  en el bosque, este le miraba con precaución.

-Este...¿con quien habla?

-Pues con..!

Miró al chico el cual estaba sonriendo ampliamente y negaba con la cabeza divertido, el hombre bajó su mano y miró al gigante.

-No con nadie, sólo pensaba en alto ¿necesita alguna cosa?

-No  nada, fui al bosque a recoger unas cuantas cosas, bueno....Buenas noches profesor!

Snape asintió ligeramente y esperó a que gigantesco hombre se perdiese en la noche, luego volvió a mirar al chico.

-Así que ¿sólo yo le puedo ver Potter?

_-Me temo que así es..._

-¿Y me piensa decir que hace por aquí?

_-Mmm nada en especial, sólo salí a mirar el cielo....._

-Perdóneme si no le creo pero dudo mucho de que ese sea su motivo..

_-En verdad desconfía de mi cierto?_

-¿Y tengo razón?

_-Bueno......salí porque no tuve oportunidad de agradecerle, por todo...y este...._

-¿Si?

_-Ehm....Hermione.....ella me comentó que le entregó a usted cierto diario...y pues yo me preguntaba si..._

-No se preocupe se lo devolveré mañana a primera hora, supongo que eso le ayudará a recordar mejor..

_-No , no es eso, mis memorias, ya las tengo todas, bueno al menos las más importantes, sólo tuve que estar recostado en ese cuarto para poder ver toda la vida de Harry Potter...pero, es muy extraño, quiero decir, se que son mis memorias…… pero no se…….no se ven diferentes que las de todas las demás que he visto, son tan....ajenas, como si hubiesen pertenecido a un completo desconocido.....es decir sé que eso me pasó a mi y que se supone que debería recordarlo, pero no puedo..._

-No recuerda nada?

-_Bueno si......tengo unas cuantas imágenes que siento realmente como mías, una de ellas es la mis padres, o los que creo que fueron mis padres, recuerdo la imagen de este castillo.....unas cuantas de mis amigos, y bueno una más....el recuerdo de una persona..._

_-......_

_-¿Sabe? Cuando me escapé, la primera vez, bueno….. ellos me dieron más del elixir, supongo que deseaban terminar de una vez por todas, y creo que lo hubieran logrado pero el recuerdo de esa persona me mantuvo con fuerzas, es extraño incluso una o dos veces creí escuchar su voz,...fue tan irreal, quiero decir parte  de mi mente estaba luchando por no olvidar y la otra mitad por no volverse loca…..y fue gracias a esa persona que creo que pude aguantar…._

-¿Y esa persona  aparece en su diario?

El chico empezó a caminar lentamente aún con la vista hacia el cielo, y luego sonrió mirándole enigmáticamente. 

_-Si, yo diría que ocupa como poco la mitad del diario, pero usted ya lo leyó ¿no es cierto?_

-Sólo superficialmente, por motivos meramente científicos quería darme una idea de lo que le sucedió unas semanas antes de que todo empezara..

_-Ajà....bueno debería leerlo _

Se detuvo justo frente al hombre y le miró con los ojos brillantes y una suave sonrisa, Severus tragó con dificultad manteniendo su rostro impasible, luego Harry se levantó de puntillas y se acercó aún más hasta quedar a la altura de su oído.

_-Tal vez entonces se de cuenta de quién es.._

Un segundo después donde había estado parado Harry sólo se encontraba el mismo montón de nieve, Snape se quedó unos minutos más mirando el negro infinito y luego sin más se dio la media vuelta entrando de nuevo al castillo, bajó a las mazmorras y entró a sus habitaciones, se sirvió un vaso vino y su mirada se desvió a una mesa donde descansaban dos libros: uno viejo y desgastado y otro casi nuevo, donde un león echo de líneas de tinta estaba ocupado rasgando la fecha del título. Se acercó lentamente y posó su mirada en la hoja abierta leyendo por vigésima vez el texto ahí escrito.

_"........Si es definitivo, ¡he perdido mi mente!, ¿acaso hay otra explicación?, primero pensé que tal vez alguien me había mandado una maldición especialmente maligna y mortal y que esa era la causa, una vez desechada esa teoría pensé que tal vez me habían envenenado, entonces ayer en la tarde me tuve que dar por vencido, como de costumbre Sanpe me puso en detención, mientras desmembraba a una buena tanda de gusarajos me di cuenta de que a pesar de estar en las mazmorras, sin haber probado bocado desde el desayuno, con las manos entumidas, estaba mirando a Sanpe sonriendo, ¿y porqué? no sonreía porque se estuviera muriendo o porque de pronto le hubiese caído un caldero en la cabeza,  ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo lejanamente interesante, no, estaba escribiendo, si así es,  no me encontré examinando al hombre de pies a cabeza, entonces la sentencia cayó sobre mi cabeza, me siento atraído por Sanpe, sobra decir que salí corriendo del lugar, creo que él gritaba algo, pero realmente no puse mucha atención, después me escondí en la torre de astronomía y ahí he estado hasta esta noche, y no puedo negarlo más tiempo, ¿cuándo?¿cómo y dónde empezó esta locura?, no lo sé, tal vez Hermione tiene razón, tal vez en verdad tengo una predisposición a sufrir innecesariamente, ahora la pregunta es cómo prefiero morir porque en cuanto él se entere me va arrancar la cabeza, y lo peor de todo es que ahora eso no suena tan mal, después de todo ni en un millón de años él sentiría lo mismo."_

_Harry_

Severus cerró ambos libros dejándolos uno junto al otro y tomó de un trago el contenido del vaso y se dejó caer en el sillón miró las llamas danzar en la chimenea y habló en voz baja al vacío

-Ni en un millón de años…

Sonrió amargamente y cerró los ojos recargándose en el respaldo del mullido sillón, a su lado Harry le contempló con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo sé….ni en un millón de años, ¿cierto Severus?

Se dio la vuelta y despareció en el aire.

~*~

Los cuatro ancianos fijaron su mirada en la joven mujer frente a ellos, evaluándola cuidadosamente, tan impecable y serena como siempre. La mujer de pie les miraba impasible.

_-¿Qué noticias nos traes?_

_-¿qué ha pasado con nuestro oráculo?_

_-¿Porqué no le sentimos?_

La mujer bajó la mirada al suelo y se inclinó un poco.

-Pido disculpas, pero no sabemos nada, sólo que la estancia fue atacada, entraron por el pasadizo detrás del tapiz. Creemos que fue uno de los mortífagos…

_-Pero ¿cómo supieron del pasadizo?_

_-¡traición!_

_-Si, así es….debe de haber un traidor…_

-Las cobras piensan lo mismo, ya le están buscando.

_-Eso no es suficiente.._

_-El oráculo no puede perderse de nuevo_

_-Dinos Helena ¿ha despertado ya Éter?_

-No, la maldición con que le atacaron fue muy potente, probablemente tarde mucho tiempo para restablecerse.

_-La desgracia ha caído sobre nuestro santuario.._

_-Y alguien ha corrido un velo sobre nuestros ojos…_

_-¿Quién es el que osa obstruir nuestra visión?_

-Creemos que fueron los de la orden de Ra, había varios entre los muertos…

_-Ah si….la orden de Ra…poderosos, y estúpidos hasta el final…_

_-Tuvieron bien merecido su final…_

_-Si, si aún conservan sus cristales pueden oscurecernos la vista…_

_-Pero no por mucho…_

-¿Cuáles son las órdenes?

_- ¡Libera a las cobras! ¡Déjales libertad para cazar!_

_-¡Que traigan al oráculo!_

_-¡Que den la muerte a quien le tiene preso!_

_-El oráculo volverá, y esta vez no habrá errores ¿entendido?_

-Si…

La habitación se oscureció y las voces se apagaron, la Pitia se levantó majestuosamente y salió de la habitación, caminando casi sin producir sonidos por los vacíos pasillos, entró en una de las habitaciones, en ella, recostado sobre una cama se hallaba un niño de cabellos plateados y piel casi traslúcida, el chico abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

-¿sospechan?

La mujer le sonrió y le pasó un pan y una manzana que llevaba en una servilleta de tela.

-Por supuesto que sospechan, ellos no confían en nadie, por lo menos no han descubierto lo de tu estado…

-pues voy a terminar realmente incapacitado si tengo que soportar otro día inmóvil en esa cama juro que no voy a poder volverme a levantar.

-No te preocupes sólo aguanta un día más.

-¿Uno?!¡Pero!

-Tenemos otros deberes antes de ir al monte parnaso, aún nos falta algo primordial ¿recuerdas?

-Pero mi hermana

-Tu hermana tiene la mitad….para completarlo bien necesitamos las dos partes.. ahora acuéstate alguien viene.

El niño se metió a la boca el último pedazo de pan de un bocado y se volvió a acostar, un poco después una mujer entró en la habitación cargando varios frascos, se inclinó ante la Pitia y miró con pena al niño en la cama.

-¿Aún no despierta señorita Helena?

-No Mariet, aún no...

~*~

Harry se paró de la cama lentamente, pero sintiéndose mejor que en mucho tiempo, se puso las gafas y miró con profundo desagrado un frasco en su mesita, el transparente y brillante líquido que había empezado con lo que él llamaba su enfermedad. El dormitorio estaba libre, el sol entraba a raudales por al ventan, seguramente los demás chicos estarían en clases. Empezó a caminar y bajó lentamente la escalera y de pronto se encontró con una sala llena de chicos todos mirándole.

-AH!....yo....bueno...pensé que yo...

Ron se adelantó y le palmeó la espalda con cariño.

-Venga Harry te esperábamos desde hace un rato. Eres incorregible, ya son las doce del día.

-Yo...¿no tenían clases?

-¡¿En sábado?! No gracias!

-Eh Harry!! Estamos jugando snap explosivo ¿Qué tal si te unes?

El chico miró las caras sonrientes, uno u otro sobre todos los más pequeños le miraban con sorpresa casi con reverencia, pero los mayores en verdad parecían conocerle y estar haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por comportarse con naturalidad, una chica pelirroja entró en la habitación con una lechuza blanca al hombro, ésta lanzó un chillido y se lanzó contra él. Estuvo a punto de gritar pero supo de alguna manera que el pájaro no le haría nada, efectivamente la lechuza se posó con increíble suavidad en su hombro y mirándole con cariño, el chico pasó una mano despacio por la cabeza del animal una extraña sensación  e calidez al contacto con las suaves plumas un nombre en su mente..

-Hedwig...

La lechuza lanzó un nuevo chillido emocionado y apretó ligeramente sus garras en su hombro. El pelirrojo llamado Ron le sonrió con fingido enojo.

-¡Hey! Esto si que es estupendo Recuerdas al pájaro pero no al mejor de tus amigos!

-Yo...

-¿Y quién dijo que tú eras su mejor amigo?

En la habitación entró Hermione cargada de una docena de libros los cuales dejó sobre una mesa ya a abarrotada de pergaminos aplastando unos pocos.

-Hola Harry ¿Descansaste?

El chico miró a la muchacha, y sintió la misma desesperación, sabía quién era ella, sabía todo sobre ella, ¡Por merlín hasta sabía cuantos hijos iba a tener!, pero aún así no la recordaba. De pronto una bola roja entró en la habitación, una especie de perro diminuto cubierto de lo que parecían flores de colores.

-¡DETÉNGALO!!

Dos chicas bajaron por la escalera corriendo detrás del animal, el cual empezó a saltar con una velocidad y agilidad propias de un gato salvaje, uno o dos chicos intentaron detenerle, peor el animal empezó a brincar tirando una mesa sobre la que había varios frascos con algo azúl dentro estos se rompieron y una multitud de chispas empezaron a brotar, luego hubo un grito de ¡TODOS ABAJO!! Los chicos se tiraron al suelo al tiempo que una explosión llenaba la sala, un humo rosa quedó flotando, la sala estaba cubierta enteramente por una especie de gelatina roja muy espesa. Uno a uno los chicos se fueron levantando todos cubiertos en mayor o menor medida por la desagradable sustancia.

-¡¡¡RON!!!!

Hermione surgió detrás de un sillón totalmente cubierta de aquella sustancia, furiosa.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO DEJARAS ESA COSA POR AHÍ!!!

-P-pero íbamos a utlizarla en Malfoy

-¡¡Oh si Ron y funcionó a las mil maravillas!!!¡¡Espera a que la profesora McGonagall se entere de esto!!¡¡NOS VA A PONER A LIMPIARLO CON CEPILLOS DE DIENTES!!!

De pronto Hermione se calló al igual que el resto de la torre, sentado en el piso había un Harry Potter cubierto de cabeza a los pies con la gelatina riendo como maniático y agarrándose las costillas. Uno a uno varias cabezas fueron surgiendo detrás de los muebles y varios se unieron a la risa, Seamus resbalando en un charco especialmente grande se agarró del pelirrojo y le sonrió.

-Bueno al menos cumplimos con el plan ¿no? Harry se ve lo suficientemente feliz

Los dos chicos sonrieron y Ron miró a su amiga con pena.

-¿No crees que al menos McGonagall nos deje usar escobas?

~*~

Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron mirando la cama vacía de Harry, partirían esa noche, habían rogado, habían amenazado, e incluso habían intentado escaparse, pero al final ellos mismo habían tenido que aceptar que simplemente no podían ir junto a su amigo, unas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos pero las contuvo valientemente.

-¿Crees que ya se habrá ido?

-No sé....¿Ron?

-Si?

-Volverá ¿Cierto? Harry va a volver ¿Cierto?

-¡Por supuesto!¡Qué preguntas Hermione!

La chica miró al pelirrojo, este tenía una sonrisa temblorosa, los ojos rojos y sus manso temblaban, sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazó con fuerza y lso dos guardaron silencio las lágrimas empapando los hombros del otro.

~*~

Harry montó su escoba con cuidado y miró una vez más al director de Hogwarts, este estaba sonriéndole tristemente.

-Recuerda Harry, la orden te ayudará lo más que podamos, si las cosas se ponen demasiado difícil no dudes en volver, ya nos las arreglaremos para esconderte..

-Gracias Señor

El anciano se acercó y abrazó con fuerza al muchacho, luego miró a la chica a su lado.

-Tengan cuidado...

Hémera asintió y también montó su escoba, e iniciaron su camino en medio de la noche, bajaron por los terrenos de Hogwarts y alcanzaron las puertas de los cerdos alados, recargado sobre una de las columnas había alguien cubierto con una capa. Los chicos se detuvieron varitas en alto, e hombre se removió la capucha revelando al temido ex-mortífago.

-Sr Snape!

El hombre montó una escoba y se volvió a poner la capucha dándoles la espalda.

-¿En verdad piensan que después de todo mi esfuerzo voy a permitir que hagan  esta estupidez solos?, ahora dense prisa tenemos que llegar al punto 1 antes de que amanezca hay gente vigilando los alrededores, volaremos alto ¿puedes soportarlo Potter?

El chico cerró la boca que hasta entonces había mantenido abierta, sonrió y asintió conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a gritar de felicidad, las escobas se elevaron y se perdieron entre las nubes y en la oscuridad.

~*~

Al mismo tiempo dos figuras cubiertas fueron haciendo su camino por unas estrechas callejuelas, lo más silenciosamente posible, una de ellas se epgó contra un muro buscando a siegas algo en la pared, luego esta se abrió y ambas entraron por el agujero de piedra. 

-Les esperábamos ¿Les han seguido?

-Aún no

Helena se quitó la capa lo mismo que Éter, se encontraban en una habitación vieja y sucia iluminada por una simple vela sobre una mesa, al otro lado un hombre de pelo negro, sus ojos  completamente blancos, y una larga cicatriz dividía su cara en dos, pálido como la muerte, vestido en largas y raídas túnicas grises, el mismo que había guiado al grupo de mortífagos.

-Éter déjame presentarte a Michael, antiguo sacerdote en jefe de la orden de Ra.

El chico asintió respetuosamente y se acercó un poco más para quedar a mejor vista.

-Un futuro prometedor joven Éter...lástima...

-Si lástima, Michael ya los has contactado?

-Si, les esperan en tres días, no antes, no después...

-Si, los centauros aman esa frase...

La mujer miró al hombre frente a ella, su gran amigo de la infancia, y le sonrió.

-Dime Michael, ¿cómo siguen tus ojos?...

~*~

La puerta del santuario se abrió de par en par por primera vez en años, de entre ellas salieron un grupo muy numeroso de encapuchados, liderados por un grupo en capas blancas, avanzando a paso militar, pero al mismo tiempo silenciosamente, la niebla rodeándoles como un escudo, su misión una sola: traer de vuelta al oráculo y dar la muerte al que se opusiere. Las cobras habían sido liberadas para empezar su caza.... 

No, no estaba muerta, bueno casi, estaba en semana de exámenes y eso es equivalente a estar muerto ¿cierto? *^-^, pero por fin tuve un segundo para poder escribir, aunque con la bendita escuela me es más difícil..... Bueno perdón por la tardanza y gracias por su infinita paciencia y sobre todo por sus reviews gracias a:

Sakura Kano

Norda

Lain 

Velia

Sara

Laia

Kendra Duvoa.- je gracias ^-^

Amaly Malfoy

Selene

Katherine

Kat Basted.- Dios en verdad que eres constante ¡muchas gracias!

Y nos vemos......espero.....


	9. El diario

_7 de Noviembre 1835_

_Estas son las primeras palabras que escribo en esto tonto cuaderno que según Wilfred me salvará de lo que yo llamo tres años de sufrimiento en la capital de hastío, en verdad cuando me dijeron que tendría que pasar al menos dos o tres años en el endemoniado santuario no me puse muy contento, de echo la única razón por la que accedí es que, de lo contrario la vida de mi familia sufriría ciertos y drásticos "cambios", así que aquí estoy en medio de la nada a mis veinticinco años, escribiendo en un tonto cuaderno en blanco, durante dos días no he visto más que bosque, bosque  más bosque, en verdad que bretaña resulta  a veces un lugar tan rural…, ahora mismo uno de esos escalofriantes guardias que me han acompañado me anuncia que llegaremos, bien voy yo Lisandro Snape a punto de pasar varias estaciones haciendo lo que mejor sé para las personas que menos aprecio, los adivinos de Delfos, si, es cierto que parte de mi familia posee esos poderes, pero eso no hace que mi disgusto por la "especie" disminuya, soy, y seré siempre un científico mi arte son las pociones y el tener que suministrar (aunque sea una buena oportunidad para la experimentación) a un grupo de estúpidos adoradores de las bolas de cristal simplemente no me emociona._

_Lisandro_

_3 Diciembre de 1835_

_Llevo ya casi un mes dentro de este lugar, y aún no comprendo cómo he conservado la cordura, en cuanto llegué me dieron una enorme y bien detallada perorata de instrucciones de lo que debía y no debía hacer, luego me mostraron lo que me agrada nombrar como mi celda, ya que en eso se ha convertido prácticamente, y no es que tenga prohibido salir, pero si me vuelvo a perder una ves más en esos infernales pasillos voy a lanzarme una maldición mortal a mi mismo._

_Ahora, el santuario en sí es un gigantesco laberinto, y por lo poco que he logrado descubrir no sólo hay una gigantesca red de pasillos, éstos rotan y están mezclados, como un gigantesco rompecabezas en movimiento, y esto lo sé porque fue mi propio abuelo quien lo diseñó, incluso ahora está diseñando algo que el llama cámaras de seguridad para los gnomos de Gringots, al parecer la gente ya no está conforme con las cámaras de tierra, de cualquier manera, en el tiempo que llevo aquí he hecho una poción tras otra, y creo que eso es lo que ha impedido que me vuelva loco, cada una más difícil que la anterior, siento como si me estuviesen probando, como si quisiesen saber de qué soy capaz, sólo me pregunto ¿para qué?._

_Lisandro_

Snape levantó la cabeza del libro en cuestión, si, sabía a lo que se refería, pasó las páginas una a una buscando más, había tenido el diario desde los once años pero nunca le había leído dado el resentimiento que sentía hacia su familia, ahora se encontraba devorándolo con ansias, en el libro su pariente describía la vida diaria del santuario, los ires y venires de sus habitantes, y Severus pudo notar la aguda inteligencia y percepción que su pariente poseía, al fin llegó a un párrafo que buscaba y la velocidad de su lectura disminuyó.

_23 mayo de 1836_

_Hoy ha sucedido algo extraño, me han trasladado a unas habitaciones más grandes, de echo yo les llamaría más propiamente laboratorio, me han entregado el repertorio más extenso de ingredientes raros que jamás pude soñar, de echo la simple vista del anaquel lleno de las más diversas y exóticas alas de murciélagos me emocionó casi al punto de las lágrimas, entonces me entregaron otras dos cosas: un ayudante y un pergamino. El ayudante es francamente inepto para otra cosa que no sea guiarme en este maldito lugar, pero lo que verdaderamente llamó mi atención fue el pergamino, si fuera visto desde afuera nadie le encontraría diferencia con un vulgar papel que alguien olvidó debajo de un mueble durante años, pero en cuanto le abrí y leí las primeras líneas supe de inmediato de que no era así, y entonces me di cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que he sido llamado y he pasado los últimos seis meses preparando poción tras poción sin aparente razón, todo se resume en el pedazo de papel que ahora guardo entre dos libros, y es que lo que me entregaron fue nada más ni nada menos que la poción más complicada y extraña que haya visto en mi vida, después de analizarla varios días tengo que aceptar que no sé que uso puedan darle a tal cocción, es decir, usa plantas poderosamente curativas como el muérdago, combinadas con otras que francamente mortales como grandes cantidades de Amanita, el llamado ángel de la muerte, y eso en plantas comunes, me encontré de echo con ingredientes que ni siquiera sabía que existiesen. Hace una semana un adivino vino y después de mostrarme el lugar en que ahora resido me entregó el pergamino y sin más me dijo que mi misión era la de preparar y de ser posible mejorar la poción, lo cual me causa gracia ya que ni siquiera creo que ésta poción pueda ser llevada a cabo, no, no en mil años._

_Lisandro_

-El elixir…

Severus se recargó en su asiento levantando con suma lentitud la siguiente página, su antepasado había tenido casi los mismos problemas si no es que más al momento de preparar la poción, semana tras semana las anotaciones se llenaban más de detalles sobre el elixir y menos sobre el santuario.

_14 de Octubre de 1836_

_Ha llegado el momento, después de meses de tortura creo que por fin estoy cerca de hallar unas solución con respecto al problema de los dientes de hiena con la rama de almendro, creo que si tan sólo consiguiese una flama lo suficientemente fuerte para reducir la rama de almendro antes de que el esmalte de los dientes se funda con el resto creo que lo lograré, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, entre más me adentro en esta cosa menos entiendo su propósito, cada semana el mismo individuo acompañado de la misma Pitia vienen a verificar mis progresos, varias veces les he interrogado sobre el uso de la poción o incluso de la procedencia del pergamino, sin éxito, se limitan a preguntarme si necesito alguna otra cosa y a recordarme por lo que debe de ser la milésima vez si terminaré algún día con la poción. _

_A decir verdad estoy empezando a dudar si algún día podré terminarla, tnego mis habitaciones (si, se han vuelto habitaciones) inundadas de libros, algunos tan raros que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, aunque es poco lo que se conoce sobre pociones y aún menos lo que es documentado tengo lo que creo es la mayor biblioteca sobre el tema, y aún así creo que tendré que guiarme más por mis instintos que por otra cosa y eso no va a ayudarme en esto._

_28 de octubre de 1836_

_Tengo que escribir lo siguiente sólo por si muero después de lo que va a pasar mañana y quedo imposibilitado para poder escribirlo, esta tarde Julios,  (mi ayudante) ha venido con la noticia de que mañana he de recibir un honor que pocos conocen, conoceré al centro y causa de toda esta locura: el oráculo, y si estoy consiente de que esto suena cada ves más como el diario de una campesina a punto de ir a su primer baile, pero esto sin duda rebasa mis expectativas, ya que nadie ve al oráculo, es una ocurrencia tan rara como que de pronto Wilfred empezara a actuar con normalidad, en fin mañana seré presentado ante el oráculo y según me dijeron se me revelará el propósito de la poción, mientras tanto pienso leer por cuarta vez la guía sobre los hábitos alimenticios de los gusarajos, es un texto que Wilfred me ha enviado y que ha resultado terriblemente útil ya que de otra forma no creo poder conciliar el sueño._

_30 Octubre de 1836_

_¿Cómo redactar en palabras y en tan corto espacio lo que ha ocurrido en ese lugar?, ni yo mismo me creo lo que ha pasado, así que trataré de ser breve y conciso como corresponde a todo estudiante de pociones: _

_Ayer, después de mi desayuno fui conducido al área norte, o al menos a lo que ellos llaman el área norte, pero no fui llevado a la sala del oráculo como era mi esperanza, en ves de eso fui llevado a la parte más secreta y custodiada del lugar, las dependencias del oráculo mismo, pero mi sorpresa aumentó cuando me encontré cara a cara con una de las criaturas más tenebrosas con que haya tenido el infortunio de cruzarme, les llaman cobras y jamás imaginé una criatura que emanara la misma esencia de la muerte con su simple presencia, más adentro fui recibido por dos hombres, a decir verdad bastante extraños, ambos rubios, ambos pálidos como la muerte, ambos la exacta copia del otro, no se su edad ni me atrevo a adivinarla pues a pesar de que no parecen pasar de los cuarenta años me atrevería a asegurar que tiene más de cien, pero lo que realmente me tiene confundido fue el oráculo, lo que sea que me esperara encontrar en ese lugar no fue ni remotamente cercano a lo que encontré, dentro recostado en medio de una cama me encontré con una criatura débil y de aspecto tan frágil que pensé que la más mínima brisa sería capaz de romperle en pedazos, recostado lánguidamente estaba un niño, no, más bien un muchacho demasiado pequeño, bastante pálido y de aspecto enfermo, su largo pelo rojo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y algunos flecos escondían su rostro, pero lo que me impresionó fueron sus brillantes ojos verdes, aún puedo sentir su penetrante mirada fija en mi, debo reconocer que a pesar del lastimoso aspecto el poder emergiendo del chico es más del que puedo expresar con palabras, me miró y pronunció las  únicas palabras que le escuché en todo el tiempo que estuve ahí "se ven mejor de cerca" ¿qué significa tal frase?, no lo sé._

_Después fui sacado del lugar y la Pitia cuyo nombre aún no sé, me dijo la razón por la cual necesitan con urgencia la poción y esa es sencilla y aún no puedo creer que no haya pensado en esa posibilidad: el oráculo está muriendo de una enfermedad desconocida y la única cura se encentra en mis manos, Wilfred me dijo alguna vez que nunca conocemos el peso que tiene una vida sobre nuestros hombros hasta que realmente es puesta ahí, ahora comprendo a lo que se refiere._

_Lisandro_

_12 de Diciembre de 1836_

_Ahora puedo volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo, y no es que tuviese falta de material sino que en verdad estaba ocupado tratando de decidir si me había vuelto loco por fin o de verdad estaba ocurriendo lo que ahora sé que pasa._

_Todo comenzó unos días después de mi visita al oráculo, una noche empezó con un libro cambiando de lugar, de la mesa a la silla y de la silla a la mesa y si no supiese que si de algo carecen las persona de este lugar es de humor, no me habría preocupado, luego empezó la voz, primero fueron una o dos palabras susurradas a mi espalda, que se convirtieron en frases, hasta que llegó un momento en el que ni siquiera mi adorado libro sobre gusarapos fue capaz de ayudarme a conciliar el sueño, así pues que por fin Harold una noche tuvo la suficiente decencia como para revelarse, aún no sé quién es, sólo que es uno de los tantos aprendices que viven aquí, al parecer se encontraba estudiando telepatía cuando se cruzó con mi mente, así pues ahora cuento con una voz invisible, extremadamente parlanchina que no deja de hacerme preguntas sobre lo que el llama "el exterior", pues bien, lo extraño de todo es que normalmente ya lo habría buscado y le habría retorcido el cuello al segundo día de interrogatorio, pero por alguna extraña razón no es así, de echo creo que el pajarraco como he empezado a llamarle parece agradarme, de echo creo que ha sido gracias a él que esos últimos meses han dejado de ser una tortura especialmente cruel._

_Lisandro_

El hombre levantó el cuaderno al tiempo que miraba el reloj sobre la chimenea marcando las cuatro de la mañana, los siguientes meses estaban llenos de anotaciones sobre Harold y sobre la poción e incluso ahora con más información que nunca sobre el santuario, ese Harold fuese quien hubiese sido, sin duda parecía ansioso de darle todos y cada uno de los detalles a su antepasado acerca del santuario, sobre todo lo referente a pasadizos y rutas de escape, tal ves….pensó Severus, y luego volvió a hundirse en la memorias de su antepasado

_29 de Marzo  de 1837_

_No, sé si siquiera este cuaderno es seguro para escribir lo que he descubierto en este tiempo, primero que nada unas meses más y la poción estará lista, y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, he pasado más tiempo con esta cosa que con Wilfred y es por eso que cada vez me gusta menos los posibles efectos de esta cosa, aún no sé que nombre darle y menos aún si debería si quiera clasificarse como medicina._

_Pero también hay otra cosa que me ha tenido preocupado y eso es Harold, desde hace tiempo lo sospechaba pero ahora estoy seguro, Harold no es otro que el mismo oráculo, el mismo muchacho que vi la otra vez recostado débil y enfermo en la cama, él mismo lo ha aceptado, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar y sobre Harold._

_Lisandro_

_31 Julio de 1837_

_¿Cómo puedo decirlo en pocas y concisas palabras?, pues empezando porque he descubierto que existe un grupo secreto en este lugar, o más bien debería decir un cuarteto, los cuatro de Delfos, y ellos son los causantes de la misteriosa enfermedad que aqueja al Oráculo, o más bien lo es el elixir, si, he descubierto el verdadero nombre de la poción: El elixir de Hades. _

_Harold ha sido quien me lo ha contado todo, o más bien se la he ido sacando poco a poco, su enfermedad comenzó hace tres años, uno antes de que yo viniese a este lugar, esos cuatro de Delfos al parecer unieron  sus fuerzas y empezaron a suprimir el poder del oráculo, primero mataron a su guardián más importante,  su escudo,  según me dijo,  una especia de serpiente mística, luego fueron expulsando uno a uno a los antiguos miembros del consejo al tiempo que fueron tomando el control de la orden, después uno de ellos encontró  una urna de piedra , dentro había una botella y un pergamino, el elixir y el pergamino que ahora yo tengo. Así pues han estado envenenando al chico durante cerca de un año, pero se dieron cuenta de que no sería suficiente por lo que me llamaron a mi, para hacer más ya que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de reproducirla.._

_La poción en si sería mortal para cualquier persona, y según lo que me ha contado Harold y lo que he podido deducir,  una droga que estimula a niveles inimaginables la percepción extrasesnorial del sujeto, lo que bastaría para volver loca a una persona, al tiempo que extrae la magia y poder del cuerpo desplazándolos, convirtiendo a la víctima en una útil marioneta de trapo con poderes infinitos lista para que alguien jale los hilos y le haga bailar, y si a eso le sumo el poder natural del oráculo se tiene un poder inimaginable listo._

13 de Agosto de 1837

_¿Cuánto tiempo más podré resistir? Es la pregunta que ahora me hago a diario, y es que me estoy acabando las excusas para retrasar la poción, y lo peor del caso es que ya está lista, de echo la he mejorado, y eso no me hace sentir más que culpable, Harold se encuentra cada vez peor, al parecer los cuatro sospechan que está tramando algo y han ordenado aumentar la dosis del elixir, por eso las "visitas" de Harold han estado disminuyendo, ahora se que durante estos meses me ha estado visitando específicamente a las doce de la maña y de la noche "la hora mágica" el momento en el que el sol y la luna respectivamente están en lo más alto, el momento en el que los cuatro de Delfos no pueden hacer nada, la hora en la que sacaré a Harold de aquí, porque lo he decidido y al parecer él lo ha previsto desde antes de que yo llegase a este lugar, le voy a sacar de ese lugar aunque me cueste la vida._

_Ttengo__ todo la información necesaria, durante todo este tiempo Harold me ha estado dando información sobre el santuario, inteligente debo reconocerlo, gracias a su información sé exactamente dónde y cómo burlar las defensas del santuario, ni siquiera tendré que preocuparme por los pasillos giratorios si mi plan funciona los volveré fijos para siempre._

_Pero hay un fallo en mi plan: primero que nada una vez que haya sacado a Harold de aquí necesitaré ayuda, no por nada estoy planeando robar al niño dorado del mundo mágico, a su precioso oráculo, y para eso necesito salir primero yo de aquí para luego volver y para mi desgracia sólo hay una manera de salir de este lugar, entregándoles la poción, después de eso y de que la hayan probado tardaré al menos dos semanas para tener todo listo, pero el chico está cada vez más débil, ¿quién sabe si resistirá lo suficiente? Tal vez entre y lo único que encuentre sea un caparazón vacío y sin vida, me hace gracia pensar lo que dirán de mi en casa, ya casi puedo oír las exclamaciones de júbilo de Wilfred cuando le cuente que me he encariñado con un chico, porque muy a mi pesar debo reconocer que eso es lo que ha pasado, tal ves sea que durante este tiempo él ha sido mi única compañía y en cierta manera yo he sido su única compañía en lo que lleva de vida, estoy seguro de que será un excelente ayudante de pociones, tiene un cerebro listo y una mente alerta._

_Pero por ahora debo concentrarme en sacarlo vivo de este lugar._

_Lisandro Snape_

_23 de Agosto de 1837_

_Hoy he entregado la poción (no sin antes haber disminuido su poder) he modificado la fórmula para retardar el daño al cerebro, pero desgraciadamente tuve que aumentar la velocidad con que el cuerpo se degrada, pero he logrado mandarle de contrabando unas cuantas pociones revitalizantes a Harold, es un chico fuerte y sobrevivirá, también he averiguado algunas cosas en una de las ya raras visitas de mi compañero: su nombre es Harold Evans, y proviene del mismo lugar que yo: Irlanda, según me ha dicho calculo que tendrá 16 años, y por fin he encontrado la respuesta a otra de las preguntas desde que llegué a este sitio el significado de las palabras que me dijo cuando nos encontramos por primera vez "se ven mejor de cerca" me dijo esta noche le he preguntado acerca de eso y después de que dejó de reír sólo me respondió antes de desaparecer "tus ojos", y por alguna razón esas palabras han quedado clavadas en mi mente, y han hecho más pesada mi salida de este lugar. En cuanto al plan todo está listo me han permitido mandar una sola carta para anunciar mi llegada, y gracias a eso creo que podré apresurar mi rescate, ahora todo depende de mi gran amigo Wilfred Dumbledore, y de la sarta de locos que el llama la orden de Merlín, la sarta de locos que con mucha suerte le conseguirán la libertad a Harold._

_Lisandro Snape_

_8 de Septiembre de 1837_

_Mañana será el día, todo está listo y sin embargo un mal presentimiento ha estado sobre mi todo el día, desde que salí de ese lugar sólo escuché a Harold una vez más, desde entonces todo ha sido silencio ¿acaso mis arreglos a la poción no fueron suficientes?, no por ahora sólo me queda esperar y confiar en la fuerza del chico, con todo he tenido un golpe de suerte, Wilfred me ha conseguido algo que me será muy útil: una capa invisible. _

_Y por Merlín espero que todo salga bien mañana._

_Lisandro Snape_

_24 de Noviembre de 1837_

_Si escribo esto no es por gusto propio, sino impulsado por una promesa echa a Harold._

_El rescate fue tal y como estaba planeado, de echo fue demasiado bien y ahí fue donde estuvo nuestro error, debimos haber sabido que lo difícil no sería sacarlo de ahí sino mantenerlo fuera, de echo el simple hecho de mantenerlo con vida fue más que un milagro, cuando lo sacamos mis peores temores parecían haberse confirmado, si la primera vez que le vi parecía débil y enfermo no fue nada comparado con esta vez, aún no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, una vez fuera su estado no hizo más que empeorar y como lo supuse su cuerpo empezó a desgastarse aún más rápido._

_Fuimos perseguidos por los guardianes de Delfos, durante más de un mes, incluso yo mismo pasé varios días encerrado en una cueva al norte con él, y al final todo fue en vano, no importa a donde fuésemos ellos aparecían ahí, hasta una noche de octubre, íbamos de incógnitos junto a un grupo de gitanos cuando la caravana fue atacada, ahí fue dónde le perdí, en medio del ataque la carroza en que iba escondido simplemente desapareció, las cobras casi de inmediato se fueron encontramos la carroza dos días después, pero ni rastro del chico, y el único consuelo que me queda es saber que no volverá a ese lugar, o al menos eso es lo que parece, me niego a creer que esté muerto, está vivo y saldrá adelante, aunque no albergo esperanzas de volver a verle, él mismo así me lo dijo unas noches antes, así sin más se despidió de mi, y me encargó que escribiera lo que pasaría en unos días en lo que el llama mi diario, me dijo que escribiera esto y una vez terminado se lo diese a guardar a Wilfred, me dijo que éste diario debía de ser entregado a uno de mis descendientes, Severus Snape, ¿tal vez ahora lo estás leyendo?, sé que es así, pues bien mi tataranieto o lo que seas estas fueron las palabras que Harold ha dejado para ti:_

**_"..cuando llegue el momento de extinguir la llama,  guíale a la cima para que pueda cumplir su misión, y no dudes de su elección aunque no la apruebes, cuando la hoja de la espada refleje el último rayo, entonces deberás cumplir con lo que él te ha de pedir, no dudes, no titubees, no puedo negarte que tal decisión ha de traer la pena y el dolor, pero has de saber que por desgracia es el único camino que se nos ha señalado, a él y a mí, a Lisandro y a ti."_**

_Intenté interrogarlo acerca del significado de tales palabras, por supuesto no me dijo nada, tal vez tu si le encuentres más significado, ya han pasado varias semanas desde aquello, y no puedo negar que su partida ha causado un dolor más profundo que el de la herida en mi brazo derecho, una noche antes de que se alejara le mostré mi alma y le confesé lo que en ella estaba escrito y me dijo que aunque no fuese en esta vida le volvería a ver, así pues son me queda más que esperar por ese momento, no sé si realmente has leído todo esto, no se siquiera si te importe, pero si de verdad lo que me dijo esa noche ha de suceder, entonces mi amigo, Severus, te deseo mejor suerte que la que o tuve._

_Lisandro _


	10. En la cima

Ahora sí, explicaciones:

1.-Tardanza..- Escuela, padres, falta de tiempo ¿comprenden? Pero no se preocupen planeo sacarle provecho a  estos días libres y espero terminar este y empezar como Dios manda con el de serenata 

2..- El capítulo pasado en verdad lo tenía escrito casi desde el principio, y en verdad sólo lo puse de relleno ya que no me decidía a subirlo….espero que no lo hayan odiado demasiado, en cuanto a los demás capítulos se podría decir que el siguiente será el final.

****

**_Y después de años sin actualizar……..Y ANTES DE QUE ME PIERDA POR OTRO MES….._**

****

****

**Capítulo 10: En la cima**

****

-¡¡Silencio los dos!!

Se apretó contra la polvorienta pared y fue acercándose muy lentamente hacia al ventana logrando atisbar la desierta calle, una sombra cruzó rápidamente la calle internándose en un edificio abandonado el hombre se agazapó y se fue deslizando hasta quedar completamente cubierto, la luz de neón del edificio del frente lanzaba destellos azules al interior iluminando el cuarto polvoriento y vacío. En una de las esquinas de la habitación hubo un grito ahogado, al tiempo que varios gritos y exclamaciones, lo mismo que varios disparos de armas de fuego se oyeron del otro edificio y la luz de neón se apagó dejando en completa oscuridad el lugar, pasaron diez, quince minutos cuando una vocecilla anunció en la oscuridad

-Se han ido….por ahora…

El hombre al lado de la ventana se incorporó y echó un último vistazo a la calle, luego cerró las desgarradas cortinas soltando una nube de polvo, bloqueando la poca luz que aún quedaba, luego se incorporó, moviéndose rápida y silenciosamente se acercó a las personas en la esquina, a través de la oscuridad pudo distinguir las dos siluetas que había aprendido a reconocer tan bien, una de ellas estaba en el suelo encogida en posición fetal, apenas respirando, mientras la otra permanecía de rodillas a su lado pasando una mano por su espalda. Snape se acercó aún más hasta distinguir perfectamente los finos rasgos del niño que vivió, su rostro bañado en sudor y los puños apretados contra su pecho, miró a la chica a su lado.

-¿qué le pasa?

-Es…el elixir, lo necesita…..y con el escudo…

-¿Qué escudo?

-¿No lo siente? Desde que salimos del santuario ha mantenido un escudo sobre nosotros, es por eso que aún no nos han encontrado, pero….

-Eso lo está desgastando…

La chica asintió y luego un suave sollozo escapó de su garganta, luego Harry empezó a emitir un silbido bajo, y su pecho empezó a subir y bajar con más rapidez. Hémera se levantó y se puso frente a él, luego miró al hombre a su lado y le indicó acercarse éste así lo hizo.

-Venga, necesito que le ayude, siéntese contra la pared, necesitamos ayudarle o si no…

El hombre se sentó en el polvoriento piso, al tiempo que un peso muerto era depositado sobre sus piernas, de pronto se encontró con una mata de pelo negro sobre su pecho.

-Vamos sosténgalo con un brazo y con el otro póngalo sobre su pecho….así está bien……trate de acompasar su respiración con la de de usted…..un poco más firme no tenga miedo de lastimarlo…

El hombre acercó un poco más a Harry y acercó más su rostro al del chico, éste tenía los abiertos y desorientados, su aliento entrecortado.

-T-tengo que ir a preparar el elixir……

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijo Snape mirando con furia a la chica la cal se había levantado, la serpiente tras ella.

-¡Lo sé!!....lo se…. , pero si no se lo doy su cuerpo no soportará el resto del viaje, aún falta mucho….no se preocupe lo diluiré lo más que pueda…mientras tanto necesito que le ayude a respirar…a veces sucedía, sobre todo los últimos días, se recuperará, pero necesita que le ayude…¿por favor?

El hombre asintió en la oscuridad y Hémera salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, Snape volvió a poner su mano sobre e pecho del chico tratando de normalizar su respiración, intentando acompasarla con la suya, apretó un poco más el tembloroso cuerpo contra el suyo, deseando e pronto tener consigo una manta para el chico. Llevaban más de tres semanas huyendo, y desde el primer momento había quedado claro que no podían hacerlo por medios mágicos, apenas usaban una chimenea o intentaban aparecerse un grupo de Aurores o peor aun, de cobras aparecía casi en seguida, no sólo eso, al parecer no había una sola persona tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle que no les buscase, dos días después de sus huída el profeta había sacado un articulo bien detallado acerca de cómo un mortífago ex profesor de Hogwarts había sido el responsable del secuestro del niño dorado del mundo mágico, mientras en el muggle se había armado un bien pensado telón en el que un pobre niño de extraordinarias capacidades había sido secuestrado por un peligroso y desequilibrado criminal. Tantos las fotos de HArry como de Severus aparecían en cada esquina, en cada tienda, y la recompensa por cualquier tipo de información era cuantiosa, así que tenían que viajar de noche entre montañas y campos y ocasionalmente por medios muggles, pero ahora se encontraban en Francia habían cruzado el canal por medio del túnel de la mancha, y ahí alguien había dado noticia de ellos, ahora se encontraban escondidos en medio de un de los tantos edificios abandonado de aquella zona de la ciudad, el cuarto viejo y lleno de telarañas olía fuertemente a rancio y a humedad y en ese momento estaba tan caliente como un témpano de hielo.

Snape salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió al chico tensarse en sus brazos, bajó la mirada y le vio pestañear varias veces.

-Está bien….se han ido…

El chico se relajó ante esas palabras y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que luchaba por recoger un poco de aire, le dolía la cabeza fuertemente y la habitación daba vueltas, alguien le susurraba al oído pero no sabía con certeza quién, sólo percibía un cuerpo cálido que le sostenía y una mano fuerte sobre su pecho empujándolo hacía arriba y hacia abajo, ya conocía esa situación y la odiaba, odiaba el echo de no poder siquiera respirar por si mismo, se sentí inútil, débil, sintió una aliento cálido sobre su oído instándolo a relajarse, aún desorientado Harry escuchó la voz suave y profunda, y empezó concentrarse en la respiración de la persona detrás de si, luego la habitación dejó de dar vueltas y el mundo volvió a aterrizar y el chico estuvo consiente de quien le sostenía, cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma del hombre y relajándose totalmente en sus brazos, se sentía bien y en paz en ese momento, poco a poco la velocidad de su pecho fue normalizándose hasta llevar el mismo ritmo que el del hombre. 

Harry abrió los ojos y subió una de sus manos hasta ponerla sobre la del hombre, éste se tensó pero no la retiró.

-Lo siento….

-¿qué?

-Quiero disculparme por  todo…

-¿Incluida su existencia Potter?

El chico rió suavemente al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor- Si, incluida mi existencia….por mi culpa usted no podr

-¿poder que Potter? Volver a las mazmorras de Hogwarts a intentar meter algo de conocimiento a las vacías cabezas de esos Gryffindors?¿A esconderme del señor tenebroso entre sus muros al tiempo que juego al doble espía?, ¿a pasar cada año de mi vida atrapado entre dos mundos?, no Potter cada uno escoge su camino, yo elegí este…

-Aún así, lo siento….en verdad….

-Potter, deje de decir sandeces y descanse, mañana tendremos que salir de este lugar y no va a ser fácil…..así que cierre la boca e intente dormir, y  no se preocupe por las alimañas ni siquiera ellas entrarían  este lugar por voluntad propia.

Harry volvió a reír al tiempo que se recargaba totalmente en el hombre, luego tan pronto como cerró los ojos cayó en un profundo sueño, Snape le contempló en la oscuridad, el cansado rostro perlado en sudor y los labios entreabiertos, inconcientemente levantó su mano libre para apartar unos cuantos mechones de pelo negro, su mano bajó rozando con suavidad el rostro del chico.

-No es tu culpa…

~*~

La desvencijada carreta fue subiendo con dificultad la empinada pendiente impulsada por una fuerza invisible movía con dificultad sus viejas ruedas, de vez en cuando un pedacito de madera se desprendía con un suave crujido, el camino apenas lo suficiente para la pequeña carreta estaba rodeado de gruesos y altísimos árboles, uno de los pocos y escondidos bosques que quedaban en la región, la pálida luz de la luna se difuminaba aún antes de tocar el piso cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, dentro de la carreta una figura pequeña se apretujó en contra de la madera buscando refugio del gélido aire que le rodeaba, a su lado una figura más grande se enderezó como buscando algo a su alrededor. 

El bosque permanecía en total silencio, como si estuviese vacío, y probablemente así era, de pronto la carreta se detuvo y las dos figuras bajaron en silencio, luego la carreta se desmoronó como había estado amenazando durante todo el viaje, quedó reducida a un montón de astillas, pero las dos figuras no parecieron inmutarse, ambas permanecieron quietas y alertas, hasta que de entre los árboles surgió un suave destello, como el de una antorcha o linterna  la distancia, los dos viajeros empezaron a caminar internándose en el bosque siguiendo la luz, esta aparecía y desparecía por intervalos haciéndoles muy difícil el seguirla, los árboles estaban tan cerca unos de otros que dificultaban aún más el desplazarse, fueron avanzando entre los árboles y la nieve prácticamente a ciegas, ya que la escasa luz de la noche era totalmente bloqueada por los árboles, de pronto en lo que parecía la parte más profunda del bosque, apareció frente a ellos un círculo perfecto de árboles, con un arbusto de flores blancas en el medio, la luz entonces se fue acercando y el sonido de cascos reverberó en el círculo, la figura más alta se acercó hasta quedar exactamente en el centro mientras la más pequeña se quedó en una de las orillas, del otro extremo salió una figura de unos dos metros y medio cubierto con lo que parecía una media capa largísimo un centauro salió de entre los árboles y miró a las dos figuras como evaluándolas.

-Han llegado a tiempo

-Ni antes ni después- respondió Helena quitándose la capucha e inclinándose en un saludo- Como se nos pidi

-Ahora vendrá el consejo- Le respondió el centauro mirándola con sus brillantes y profundos ojos, al tiempo que apagaba la antorcha que llevaba en su mano y se ubicaba en uno de los extremos del círculo.

 Pasaron unos minutos en que nadie se movió ni dijo nada, pero después el sonido de cascos volvió a llenar el lugar, de entre los árboles fueron surgiendo, uno a uno doce centauros más, todos altos y orgullosos, hijos de la más pura línea de los ancestrales seres, todos sabios y antiguos como su mismo bosque, ligeramente más altos e imponentes que los centauros de las demás partes de Europa, uno a uno se fueron acomodando en una media luna dejando un espacio justo al centro, luego surgió una nueva figura, un centauro blanco como la más pura nieve, más alto e imponente incluso que sus compañeros, su rostro fuerte y maduro contaba la historia de siglos de sabiduría y conocimiento, miró a la pequeña humana frente a él y habló en una voz profunda y baja, casi en un susurro.

-Entonces ha llegado el momento ¿después de tantos años?

Helena se inclinó otra vez lo mismo que Éter a su espalda

-Abidos….es un honor conocerle, y si, desgraciadamente ha llegado ese día que tan tercamente intenté detener…

-Su único crimen fue ser leal a su puesto, no le entregaría esto de no confiar en su juicio.

-Entonces ¿es posible que se nos sea entregado?

-No hacemos más que entregar lo que nos fue encomendado, pero debo advertirles que el precio es tal ves demasiado caro…

-Lo sabemos, y al igual que nuestro Señor lo aceptamos..

-Ah! Si, el oráculo…un regalo que como tantos antes ha de perderse…

-Uno que como tantos no supimos cuidar.

-Pero no sólo se perderá él…¿Quién ha de llevar la llave?

Éter que había estado parado al fondo se acercó unos pasos y se inclinó en una suave reverencia. Luego miró al centauro y exclamó calmadamente.

-Yo lo har

Abidos le miró tranquilamente y luego sonrió ligeramente.

-Uno de los guardianes…hacía varios siglos que no me encontraba con uno…si, una lástima en verdad, pero dinos joven ¿qué piensas al respecto?

-Es mi debes, pero también es lo que deseo, y acepto lo que ha de venir…

-Sabias palabras mi joven vidente, pero aún así es una lástima en verdad.

Uno de los centauros se adelantó llevando consigo un envoltorio de tela blanca y se lo extendió al chico, este lo cogió y le miró largamente para después inclinarse nuevamente y retirarse de nuevo al fondo.

-Está echo entonces, Helena, ten cuidado los gemelos se han movido demasiado en estos días, y sabes lo que eso significa…

-Lo s

-Mantente bajo la guía de Orión y no mires atrás, una era terminará pronto y nosotros perderemos un pedazo muy importante de nuestro mundo…

-Lo siento mucho, ya que es por nuestra causa…

-Te equivocas lo que ah de pasar fue inevitable desde el primer momento ¿se dirigirán al monte Delfos?

-Así es…

-Entonces márchate niña, no pierdas más tiempo, la sombra de la muerte les sigue y avanza cada vez más rápido..vengan el joven Spiro les llevará por un camino seguro…

Un centauro color acero se adelantó y les indicó a señas el seguirle, poniéndose la capa los tres volvieron internarse en la oscuridad del espeso bosque, éter miró detrás al círculo de luz que abandonaba, un centauro viejo de color gris le sonrió para luego inclinarse ligeramente, el chico le devolvió les aludo y apretó fuertemente el paquete en sus brazos.

~*~

-¿Cómo que no sabes?!!!

-No, Tonks no lo sé….

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que?

-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!!, llevamos dos semanas a la espera de órdenes, las cuales por cierto no han cambiado sólo dicen "esperen"!!

-¿Y qué exactamente esperas que haga yo?

La Auror, miró al hombre frente a ella, la orden del fénix por completo se encontraba reunida en un improvisado campamento en las afueras de alguna villa perdida en Grecia, tan sólo habían sido mandados sin razón aparente más que esperar. Remus se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en contra del duro tronco al tiempo que avivaba el fuego con una vara larga, frunció el ceño pues las llamas parecían estar pestañeando, luego se fijó y efectivamente había un par de ojos pestañeando en el fuego.

-¡Fawkes!!

Del fuego surgió el fénix, el cual se sacudió con gracia las alas salpicando de carbones encendidos a los miembros de la orden, luego se posó sobre el hombro de Moody y le dejó caer una carta sobre el regazo, al instante éste se encontró rodeado de un ansioso grupo todos mirando la carta con ansias.

-Muy bien todos apártense y les leeré lo que dice!

-El ex-auror se levantó con dignidad y rasgó el sobre no sin antes lanzarle varios hechizo comprobadores, luego lo olió con cuidado tratando de detectar cualquier tipo de veneno, finalmente desplegó el pedazo de pergamino del interior y después de observarle fijamente durante varios minutos empezó a leerlo: Es de Dumbledore…….. "A todos los miembros de la orden, pasado mañana partirán hacia una locación que aún no puedo revelares, sin embargo si tengo que advertirles que a lo que se enfrentarán tal vez sea demasiado peligroso, nuestras fuentes han confirmado que un grupo de mortífagos aún ha quedado de pie y al parecer se dirigen al mismo sitio que ustedes, pero me temo que ese será el menor de los peligros, por eso es que doy completa y absoluta libertad a todos aquellos que no deseen participar en esta ocasión, sin embargo los que así lo hagan les deseo las mejores de las suertes, desearía estar yo mismo ahí, pero el ministro me tiene vigilado muy de cerca, demasiado para mi gusto y para la seguridad del la misión, sólo puedo enviarles mis buenos deseos y sobre todo mi esperanza de que todo salga bien….Albus Dumbledore"

-¿y eso significa…..?-Dijo Tonks en puntillas mientras leía sobre el hombro de ojoloco

-Eso significa niña que hagas tus maletas porque nos vamos de viaje ¡ahora al primero que mencione algo sobre renunciar que lo haga ahora porque si escucho una sola queja después yo personalmente me encargaré de sepultarlo vivo!¡AHORA MUÉVANSE!

~*~

La noche antes de navidad siempre resultaba en un hervidero de gente en al estación del tren, cientos de pasajeros de última hora inundaba el lugar entrando y saliendo de los trenes, familias, hombre de negocios, muchos de ellos cargando regalos de última hora, un grupo de actores disfrazados de duendes montaba un espectáculo en la estación, rodeados de entusiastas niños que reían ante el espectáculo.

-¡oh mira Papá duendes!!!¡¿Podemos ir a verlos podemos?!!!

Un entusiasta niño de cuando mucho tres o cuatro años brincaba en el carrito al tiempo que miraba a su padre con sus grandes ojos ámbar abiertos de par en par, estaba vestido en lo que parecían varias capas de suéteres de diferentes colores y diseños dándole el aspecto de un muñeco especialmente colorido, sus rizos rubios ocultando de vez en cuando sus ojos, su padre también vestido en un suéter rojo y un pantalón negro ni siquiera volteó a ver a su hijo miraba alternativamente a la izquierda y a la derecha como buscando a alguien o a algo, sus ojos azules y su cabello igual de rubio que el de su hijo, a su lado iba una niña como de doce años igualmente rubia y con los mismos ojos ámbar que su hermano, vestida con una falda larga y rosa y un suéter blanco, llevando en brazos un gato de angora blanca con un collar rosa con piedras de fantasía, la niña iba mirando alternativamente a su padre ya su hermano para luego voltearse y reír compulsivamente, uno de los duendes les salió al paso y sonriendo maniáticamente se acercó a la feliz familia

-¡¡Oh Feliz Navidad!!!¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?! ¡dos pequeños especiales!!!.¡Díganme les gustaría una foto con el buen Rodolfo?!

Detrás del duende apareció un reno de peluche de unos buenos dos metros saludando y sonriendo ampliamente, el niño en la carreola sonrió aún más y luego miró a su padre jalando de su suéter.

-¡¿Oh Papá!!¡¡¿Podemos?!!¡¿Podemos?!!!¿Sii?!!

-¡No!

El duende se acercó pasó un brazo sobre el hombre ampliando su sonrisa.

-¡Oh Vámos papá!!¡¿Qué tal un recuerdo de esta feliz navidad con sus dos retoños?!!¡Venga Rodolfo!

Una vena empezaba a formarse en la sien del hombre y luego un grupo de policías pasó a su lado, el hombre sonrió casi dolorosamente y exclamó entre dientes apretados.

-¿Porqué no?

El reno inmediatamente abrazó a la familia entre sus peludos brazos mientras el duende colocaba una guirnalda en al cabeza del hombre, luego les tomó uan foto y se la entregó a la niña, los tres fueron al andén y abordaron el tren hasta encontrar un compartimiento relativamente vacío, el hombre se dejó caer en uno de los asientos al tiempo que los dos niños se sentaban a su lado viendo al foto y riendo sonoramente.

-¡Mira Papi qué bien saliste!!

-¡Potter como vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera juro que pasarás el resto de tu vida limpiando calderos!!

-Shh papá nada de nombres ¿recuerdas?

-Además- Agregó la niña, sin dejar de reír discretamente- fue usted quien eligió los disfraces…y Datis tampoco luce muy contenta verdad Datis?

El gato miró al hombre con reproche al tiempo que este fruncía el ceño y se limitaba mirar por al ventana la vena en su sien aún palpitando.

~*~

-Vamos Éter apúrate!

-¡¿Está segura de que este es le lugar?!!

-¿Estás dudando de mi jovencito?

-No, pero esto no parece exactamente como lo describía el pergamino

-Será porque la descripción fue echa hace más de quinientos años, pero te aseguro de que es aqu

El frío fue aumentando en intensidad conforme alcanzaban la cima al final alcanzaron lo que parecía ser las runas de lo una vez fuese un grandioso altar, ahora no era más que un montón de rocas y ruinas cubiertas de maleza muerta, y en esos momentos nieve y hielo. Los dos llegaron jadeantes ante una mole de piedras y grava como una gigantesca tumba, el chico gimió en desesperación al tiempo que la mujer empezaba a rodear la estructura.

-No es cierto…

-Si, me temo que tendremos que escarbar….

-¿Sin magia?

-Y con las manos…….ahora ven y ayúdame..

Una a una las enormes piedras fueron rodadas al lado, los dos adivinos cuyas manos nunca se habían topado con alguna tarea más dura que el de barajar el tarot de pronto se encontraron lastimadas por las filosas rocas, por fin tres horas después quedó al descubierto una especie de silla rústica de piedras, con varios grabados en ella, el chico completamente cubierto en sudor y polvo miró la silla sombríamente lo mismo que al mujer que puso una mano sobre su hombro, de pronto la luz del sol empezó a salir por el horizonte coloreando las rocas de amarillos y naranjas, Helena se levantó de golpe mirando ladera abajo sus ojos alertas.

-Eter…

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo solo?

El chico se levantó como saliendo de un trance y miró a la mujer a su lado, y luego hacia la parte baja de la montaña, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y luego la sombra del miedo cubrió sus ojos. Luego la comprensión llegó a él y miró con desesperación a Helena.

-¡No!¡No irá usted sola!!

La mujer le sonrió calidamente al tiempo que le abrazaba con ternura.

-Si, si puedo y lo haré….Éter todos tenemos que pagar tarde o temprano por nuestras equivocaciones…éste es mi pago, no puedo darte mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para que cumplas con tu deber

-No, no, no, es demasiado peligroso no lo logrará con vida!¡¡No lo permitiré!!

-¿y que le dirás a tu hermana? ¿Y a Harry?, sabes que no hay otro camino, tú lo has aceptado, yo lo he aceptado….¿está bien?

El chico asintió al tiempo que regresaba con fuerza el abrazo, la mujer se separó lentamente para luego sonreírle con tristeza.

-¿podrás perdonarme algún día?

-¿De qué habla?

-Fui yo….quien los escogió a ti y a tu hermana….soy al responsable de que hayan tenido que asar por todo..

-Ya lo sabía….pero a usted tampoco le dieron muchas opciones ¿cierto?, además hace mucho años que olvidé mi pasado…en verdad no importa…

-Aún así es un destino demasiado cruel..

Helena le volvió a abrazar y luego se alejó despidiéndose con un suave movimiento de cabeza, el chico se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás se sentó en al silla de piedra y sacó con mucho cuidado el envoltorio de tela, fue separando uno a uno los delicados pañuelos hasta revelar una amatista de mediano tamaño engarzada en plata y suspendida  de una fina cadena, se recargó en el frío respaldo al tiempo que miraba el majestuoso espectáculo de colores que le brindaba el amanecer desde la cima de aquella montaña.

-…no en verdad no importa…

Helena fue descendiendo la montaña, no avanzó más de veinte metros cuando se encontró con cinco de los guardianes de Delfos, éstos se detuvieron y la miraron a través de sus capuchas, la más cercana avanzó unos cuantos pasos y habló en un tono bajo y siniestro…

-Apártate traidora….entréganos al guardián….

La mujer sonrió y luego extendió sus brazos.

-Me temo que eso no es posible….además es demasiado tarde…

-Perfecto…

Los cinco avanzaron al unísono el que había hablado al frente, pero fueron detenidos por lo que parecía un campo de fuerza emanando de la aparentemente frágil mujer, uno de ellos sacó su espada y esta brilló ligeramente, golpeó con ella la barrera pero esta no cedió, así permanecieron varios minutos ambas fuerzas en una muda lucha, los otros cuatro sacaron sus espadas y empezaron a golpear de igual manera como en cámara lenta empezaron a avanzar paso a paso, el rostro Pitia se contorsionó en concentración, luego detrás de ella de la punta de la montaña surgió un haz de luz brillante y cegador, la mujer sonrió y bajando los brazos, dejó caer la barrera.

-bien echo Éter…no, Michael…-Luego sintió el frío acero de una espada quemándole un costado, sus rodillas perdieron el equilibrio y cayó con suavidad al piso casi sin hacer ruido, las cinco cobras corrieron montaña arriba mientras el haz de luz iba creciendo en intensidad.

Helena Snape fue relajando su cuerpo al tiempo que una calidez desconocida le iba invadiendo y al oscuridad la fue rodeando a pesar de los rayos de sol que le daban de lleno sacándole reflejos dorados a su largo cabello negro y dándole un poco de color a las pálidas mejillas. El cielo se volvió una borrosa mezcla de blancos, azules y dorados, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez y aspiró profundamente para luego perderse en la oscuridad.

~*~

La niebla cubría enteramente la montaña, con sus más de dos mil metros de altitud resultaba una aparición bastante impresionante, quieto y en silencio como una fantasma sus escarpadas laderas casi imposibles de ser escaladas, a sus faldas se podía observar tres siluetas moviéndose lenta y silenciosamente, se detuvieron detrás de unas ruinas, lo que alguna vez fue el glorioso templo de Delfos, ahora un conjunto de piedras derruidas y polvo. Tres figuras perdidas iban avanzando lentamente, el sol alzándose frente a ellos iluminando poco a poco el ruinoso paisaje, de pronto una de ellas se detuvo abruptamente y se dio la vuelta de golpe al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al rostro.

-¿Hémera?

Harry miró a su guardiana, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y el claro signo de las lágrimas se empezaba a formar en ellos, alzando sus ojos al cielo el chico de pronto comprendió, abrazó a la chica con suavidad.

-¿Lo hizo cierto?

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió, luego se enjugó las lágrimas con la punta de su capa y miró a su alrededor con determinación.

-Muy bien….ahora yo me quedaré aquí..

-¿Disculpe?- Snape se irguió un poco mirando a la chica a su lado, habían atravesado por lo menos medio continente en tan sólo cuatro días, y eso contando el pésimo clima, la chica estaba sacando varios objetos de la bolsa que llevaba al hombro y respondió mirando al hombre frente a ella.

-Tengo que quedarme aquí…ustedes deben alcanzar la punta, antes de que anochezca..

-De ninguna manera se va a quedar aquí!!

La muchacha sacó de su bolsa una larga cadena plateada con una piedra en su extremo y luego sonrió aliviada.

-Escuche, ¿ve esta piedra?

-es una amatista…

-No es sólo una amatista, es una de las dos llaves de Delfos…una la tengo yo y debe de ser puesta en el centro del antiguo santuario, aquí….la otra debe ser llevaba al monte Delfos…creo que mi hermano ya cumplió con su parte…, las dos piedras abrirán la puerta del cielo durante una hora, no más…cuando lleguen a la cima yo accionaré la segunda llave y la puerta se abrirá, mi señor le dirá lo demás cuando sea el momento..

-¿Qué es la puerta del cielo?

-Nadie lo sabe, ya que nunca ha sido abierta, pues el abrirla significa liberar el poder del oráculo…. no importa cuanto tiempo pase el oráculo no volverá a renacer..

-Entonces ¿para que necesitas que vayamos a la punta?

-Porque es ahí donde se abrirá la puerta…-Dijo Harry saliendo de detrás de una vieja pared, traía una flor silvestre en la mano. Miró al hombre frente a él luego a la montaña que se alzaba frente a ellos.

-**_"La luz y la oscuridad abrirán el camino al cielo, la luz deberá extinguir la antorcha del futuro, aquel que todo lo ve regresará a su hogar…."_**Esa es una parte de una profecía echa por el antiguo oráculo, debemos llegar a la punta una vez ahí….podré liberar el poder…

-Y yo- Dijo Hémera- debo de abrir la puerta desde aqu

-¿y Supongo que desean que yo suba hasta ese lugar?

-Exacto…

La chica se estremeció y luego se afirmó la capa, Harry se acercó y le ofreció al flor con una sonrisa triste.

-Es por Éter…y por Helena..

La chica le abrazó con fuerza, perdiendo pro completo el protocolo al tiempo que un río de lágrimas corría por su rostro.

-Mi señor….Harry, muchas gracias, por todo, me hubiese gustado conocerte un poco más, y perdóname por favor, por todo esto…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte tú también sufriste por su culpa, por mi culpa….

-¡No!, no….ese siempre fue mi destino…pero, ahora tal vez tenga una oportunidad de cambiarle, gracias a ti…..suerte…te quiero

-Y yo a ti…- Dátis se unió al abrazo y luego reptó hasta el cuello de su amo sin quitar los ojos de la chica en una muda despedida.

-Es mejor que se vayan ahora….es más seguro durante la noche, pero me temo que no habrá árboles que les puedan servir de protección…por favor Señor cuídele

Snape asintió y los dos siguieron su camino.

Hémera se dio la vuelta y fijó su mirada en una silla de piedra semioculta por varios arbustos bastante crecidos, con cuidado apartó las ramas y piedras y se sentó en ella, mirando al horizonte, de pronto varios chasquidos anunciaron al aparición de múltiples magos, y la chica se encontró de frente con la orden del fénix en pleno, armada hasta los dientes y en posición de batalla, no pudo evitarlo, una ligera sonrisa llenó rostro ante la visión. Todos de pronto se miraron confusos, ya que frente a ellos sólo había una niña de aspecto inofensivo sentada en lo que parecía ser una silla de piedra bastante vieja.

-¿la orden del Fénix presumo?

Uno de ellos de cabello castaño y aspecto cansado se le acercó con cautela.

-¿Tú eres Hémera? Dumbledore nos mandó a esta locación, dijo que alguien llamado Hémera le había dejado una carta con esas instrucciones.

-Si, soy yo….y me alegra que hayan llegado.

Después de pasar por el riguroso escrutinio de Moody, la chica empezó a explicarles la situación, acerca de lo que debía llevar a cabo. Al final un pesado silencio cayó sobre los presentes, al final Remus levantó su mirada fijándola en la chica.

-Entonces básicamente, ¿debemos evitar a toda costa que alguien se acerque a este lugar antes de la media noche?

-Así es…

-Y debemos esperar al menos a la mitad de los guardianes de Delfos?

-Correcto

-Eso es un suicidio..

-Sin lugar a duda…¿entonces lo harán?

El hombre la miró y luego a sus compañeros luego a la montaña, y finalmente sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sin lugar a duda.

~*~

Con cuidado dejó el ligero cuerpo sobre el piso de la cueva, y luego fue hacia la entrada mirando por última vez, buscando algún rastro de sus perseguidores, ya casi habían alcanzado la punta cuando de pronto se encontraron rodeados de un grupo de mortífagos, a duras penas habían logrado escapar casi sin ningún rasguño, y habían logrado encontrar una pequeña cueva escondida detrás de una formación rocosa de buen tamaño, estaban cerca de la punta y aún tenían bastante tiempo, así habían parado para recuperar las fuerzas, el hombre selló la entrada y encendió una fogata en el centro luego miró al chico a su lado.

-¿Estás bien Potter?

-Si….y por favor, puedes usar mi nombre, no hay nadie más aqu

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, de pronto el chico se levantó sentándose justo al lado de Severus, sin embargo dejando unos centímetros entre ellos, éste le miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

-Severus…

-……

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No dudes…

-¿cómo?

-Allá arriba voy a necesitar una vez más de tu ayuda…..

Harry sacó una daga plateada de entre sus ropas y se la tendió al hombre, éste la miró con una ceja levantada, al tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecían.

-¿Para que es eso?-preguntó casi mecánicamente, al tiempo que veía con aprehensión la fría hoja bañada de la luz de la hoguera.

-Lo sabrás en su momento….. cuando llegue el momento de liberar el poder…entonces necesitaré tu ayuda,  **_"cuando la hoja de la espada refleje el último rayo entonces libera al portador de la luz…."_**

-Harry me temo que pasar demasiado tiempo con los videntes te ha afectado, si quieres pedirme algo te lo agradecería que lo hicieras como el resto del mundo…

-Y me temo que ni siquiera yo sé lo que significa, el antiguo oráculo me dijo esas palabras en un sueño…era un chico pelirrojo y

-De ojos verdes iguales a los tuyos..-Dijo el hombre suspirando y tomando la fina daga entres sus manos aún contemplándola.

-¡Si!¿cómo lo supiste?

-Intuición Potter simple intuición..

-Y volvemos al Potter…supongo que los viejos hábitos nunca mueren…

-Exacto…

La luz fuera de la caverna fue disminuyendo y al oscuridad dentro de la misma aumentando, el chico se acercó un poco más al hombre al tiempo que miraba el fuego comos si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. El hombre por fin apartó sus ojos del arma y la depositó a su lado en el suelo, luego miró a Harry, éste permanecía con las rodillas abrazadas al pecho, con la mirada inquieta como debatiéndose en una difícil decisión.

-Si deseas decir algo más es mejro que lo hagas de una vez..

-……

El chico le miró y luego volvió a contemplar el fuego mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, luego sin mirar al hombre empezó a hablar en un susurro.

-¿Severus?

-¿Si?

-¿puedo pedirte otro favor?

-¿Otro más?

-Será el último, lo juro- Dijo apretando sus rodillas aún más contra su pecho y fijando sus ojos en sus manos, luego aspiró con fuerza y habló entrecortadamente- …..cuando sea el momento….cuando tenga que cerrar la puerta, ¿podrías permanecer a mi lado?

-¿Y qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-¿Entonces lo harás?

Harry se removió nervioso clavando sus ojos en el otro extremo de la cueva, abrió y cerró la boca como para agregar algo pero al cerró después de varios intentos. El hombre suspiró para luego tomar el mentón del chico entre sus dedos obligándolo a verle a los ojos, había miedo en ellos, el miedo del condenado que tiene miedo del amanecer. Dejó que uno de sus dedos resbalara por las mejillas de Harry, y luego exclamó muy suavemente.

-en todo momento …lo juro…

-Gracias….

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y titubeando levantó aún más su rostro rozando los labios del hombre en un rápido movimiento para luego hundir su cara en su hombro y acercarse un poco más, Snape se limitó a apretarle un poco cubriéndole con su capa como ya se había vuelto costumbre, luego miró la daga a su lado y un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, volteó a ver hacia la boca de la cueva la luna había empezado a ascender, pronto tendrían que salir, y el final por fin llegaría.

Ahora si…..¿qué puedo decir? Creo que está más claro que nada que el final va a ser pronto…..mientras tanto REVIEWS!!!!

Y GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!!!!! A todos los que me mandaron un review no saben en verdad como me animan y aunque no tengo nunca el tiempo APRA responderlos en verdad significan mucho ( siento al cursilería aún tengo el espíritu del capítulo) así que Gracias por todo su apoyo!!!

GRACIAS A: (por los dos capítulos)

Velia, LoBeZnO, Siward, Kendra Duvoa, Amazona Verde y a Fénix, Kat Basted, Katherine, Ianthe, Silence-messiah, RAC, Sakura Kano, Amaly Malfoy, AKINA-NO-TORU, 


	11. Sacrificios

Harry Potter no me pertenece y lo único que gano con escribir esto son ojeras asíq eu no me demanden ¿si?

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QEUS IGUIERON DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO LA HISTORIA!!!!!

Advertencia: esto contiene flash si no te gusta no lo leas

****

****

**Capítulo 11: Sacrificios**

****

Había un extraño sentimiento alojado en su estómago, algo pesado y que le hacía sentir enfermo, siempre había odiado esos momentos de espera que suelen venir antes de que ocurra lo inesperado, ahí agazapado contra la áspera roca, la boca llena de polvo ese sentimiento se amplificaba varias veces, pero no había una vuelta atrás y él lo sabía, miró hacia el cielo, una espesa capa de nubes había ocultado cualquier fuente de luz dejando prácticamente toda la montaña y sus alrededores en una inquietante penumbra y en un sepulcral silencio, en medio de aquella aparente paz se llevaba a cabo un peligroso juego, uno mortal y que definiría el rumbo de la historia.

-Deslízate con cuidado por la roca, no hagas ruido…

Miró al hombre a su lado y el sentimiento en su estómago se aligeró, asintió y fue escalando por la roca, deslizándose con cuidado, de pronto lo vio, alguien les alcanzaría y pronto, miró de nuevo al hombre y le indicó retroceder a señas, éste negó con la cabeza y señaló ladera abajó, Harry bajó su mirada y entonces lo supo, había alguien ahí debajo, y no eran las cobras, era algo más, ¿cómo es que no le había visto?, asintiendo empezó a subir más rápido, al final llegó a un área plana y se sentó en la roca trazando círculos con su dedo en el piso, Severus se agachó a su lado mirándolo interrogantemente.

-¿Qué haces?

El chico no respondió sino que siguió trazando complicados círculos y líneas, luego frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada.

-No puedo…

-¿Qué?

-Tal como lo pensé, esta montaña tiene algo que bloquea mis poderes, creo que cualquier tipo de poder psíquico….eso es bueno, las cobras no nos alcanzarán, pero no creo poder ayudar más…

-Potter…Harry he sobrevivido situaciones así sin necesidad de un adivino que me guíe, ahora guarda silencio, no están muy lejos y podrían oírnos…

El chico alzó su mirada al cielo, no podía saberlo con seguridad pero la media noche se acercaba a pasos agigantados, se levantó y asintió al tiempo que pasaba su mano por dentro de su túnica acariciando a la serpiente enroscada en su cuello.

-¿_Dátis?_

_-SI?_

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-duele…_

Harry miró a la serpiente, estaba reluciente, o más bien su piel lo estaba, una suave capa brillante y cristalina hacía brillar sus escamas.

_-Lo sé yo también lo siento, Datis perdóname…_

_-Haber permanecido en el santuario habría significado mi muerte…..lo prefiero así.._

_-Aún as_

Snape miró con curiosidad el intercambio entre los dos y luego fijó su mirada en el extraño aspecto de la serpiente. Se fue acercando al chico por detrás, ayudándole a subir, mientras éste seguía hablando por lo bajo con la serpiente, esta se estremecía regularmente y su piel lucía más brillante conforme avanzaban.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Harry le miró y luego acarició a la serpiente mirándole con pena.

-Está mudando….la cobra de Delfos sólo puede mudar una vez de piel…para cambiar para convertirse en la tercera llave, es por eso que el antiguo oráculo no pudo…

El hombre asintió y siguieron su camino Después de una media hora por fin alcanzaron su destino, Severus se paró en seco ante la visión, se había esperado ver las ruinas de un magnífico templo, un altar de piedra o incluso algunas piedras acomodadas en complicados diagramas, pero eso…

_-Potter aquí no hay nada_

El chico le miró y luego vio el plano espacio frente a ellos, la punta de la montaña era una plataforma perfectamente lisa, pero nada más. Harry miró a su alrededor para luego dejarse caer sentado en el borde mirando ladera abajo, Snape se sentó a su lado mirándole con cuidado.

¿Qué pasa?

-Mis poderes…no puedo usarlos, eso significa que estamos en el lugar correcto…pero…no es nada sólo necesito un momento para reajustarme…

Snape le miró y se sentó junto a él abrazándole protectoramente, sin decir nada, el chico se recargó en su cuerpo cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundamente.

-Ya falta poco Harry…

-…y tú estarás junto a mi…

-Por supuesto chiquillo insoportable…

Se inclinó un poco besándole con suavidad, para luego atraerle más contra si, una luz blanca surgió de algún lugar en la falda de la montaña y sintió el cuerpo del chico tensionarse, mientras un extraño brillo se avivaba en sus ojos, sintió unas manos finas cerrarse con fuerza en su espalda, como un naufrago a un tabla en medio del mar.

-¡Maldición Lupin nos están haciendo papilla aquí!

-Pues_…¡Impedimenta!_......¡deja de quejarte y ataca! ¡Falta menos de media hora! ¡_Desmaius!_

El Licántropo se resguardó detrás de una roca cuando un potente hechizo fue lanzado en su dirección, y se tomó un segundo para mirar a su alrededor, en  unas horas habían transformado los viejos conjuntos de rocas en una especie de barrera alrededor de la silla de piedra y de Hémera, ahora había un muro tosco y deforme de piedras y hechizos que estaban resultando efectivos, poco después del anochecer había llegado la primera cobra, y se les habían ido anexando más, ahora se encontraban en medio de una fiera batalla, a pesar de tener la ventaja a la orden le estaba resultando más que difícil mantener a raya a los guardianes del oráculo, estos iban ganando terreno y ahora les tenían completamente rodeados, la lucha llevaba ya varias horas, pero ninguno de los bandos parecía flaquear, esquivando tres nuevos hechizos Remus se fue reptando por el suelo hasta alcanzar la silla, ahí sentada sin ninguna aparente preocupación estaba Hémera, hechizos pasaban por su derecha y por su izquierda pero ella ni siquiera intentaba esquivarlos, tenía en la mano una especie de pendiente que de vez en cuando alzaba hacia el cielo como midiendo algo. El hombre se lanzó de nuevo al suelo cuando una espada salió de la nada pasando peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, el hombre gritó en medio del barullo tratando de llamar la atención de la chica

-¡No podremos resistir mucho!!

Ella le miró con calma y luego levantó el pendiente en dirección a la montaña, luego asintió suspirando con resignación.

-Por favor deténgales un poco más y aléjense lo más que puedan cuando la luz aparezca…

El hombre le miró confuso pero asintió y apuntando su varita al cielo lanzó chispas verdes, a la señal la orden doblegó sus esfuerzos tratando de mantener a raya a las cobras, éstas se lanzaban al ataque con fiereza, lanzando diestramente maldición tras maldición intentando penetrar la barrera, sin éxito. 

De pronto un extraño viento empezó a soplar, arremolinándose hacia el centro, Remus se volvió y lo que vio lo dejó helado, ahí sentada rígidamente contra la silla de piedra había una criatura hecha de luz sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una roca en llamas, después reconoció la figura como Hémera, su cuerpo parecía estar brillando con una extraña luz roja, y de la piedra de sus manos salían unas gigantescas flamas rojas, Hémera abrió los ojos de repente y empezó a hablar en voz alta y lentamente como si cada palabra le costase un gran esfuerzo

-….Abrid lo que fue sellado, tomad las cenizas de la segunda llave para formar el puente, liberad lo que fue contenido, he aquí el sacrificio…

 entonces algo cambió, las cobras dejaron de atacar y miraron el cielo todas al tiempo, luego empezaron su ataque con más fiereza que antes, casi con desesperación, hubo un sonido como un estallido y la silla de piedra empezó a derretirse como una pasta suave, luego se fue elevando cubriendo el cuerpo incadecente de la chica hasta que se formó una especie de capullo, el viento cesó y la luz fue sofocada por la roca, tanto cobras como miembros de la orden se detuvieron mirando el misterioso capullo de piedra, pasaron unos segundos después de los cuales hubo un zumbido como el de un enjambre de abejas, después el capullo empezó a brillar esta vez con una luz blanca, Remus recordando lo dicho se levantó de un salto.

-¡ALEJENSE DE LA ROCA!!!¡¡¡VAMOS!!

Como una los de la orden salieron de la fortaleza corriendo a toda velocidad, las cobras sin embargo parecían pegados a su sitio, literalmente, una o dos daban golpes con su espada al suelo recitando conjuro tras conjuro, al parecer estaban inmovilizadas, la luz empezó a extenderse uniformemente creciendo hacia arriba y hacia los lados, cuando alcanzó a una de las cobras ésta emitió un prolongado chillido para luego desaparecer, la misma suerte tuvieron otras cuatro, de pronto la luz dejó de crecer y pareció ser absorbida nuevamente por el capullo, sólo para explotar en una gigantesca columna de luz que abrió el cielo perdiéndose en las alturas, una segunda columna de luz apareció entonces uniéndose con la primera, luego como si de seres vivos se tratase se retorcieron y cambiaron de dirección, justo a la cima de la montaña. 

Los guardianes restantes fueron liberados de la fuerza que los mantenía aprisionados, luego al unísono corrieron montaña arriba siguiendo el caminote la luz. Remus se levantó con cuidado del suelo mirando también el camino de luz surcando el cielo.

-Harry…¡Vamos no podemos quedarnos aquí!!

Snape levantó su varita quitando una última hierba que quedaba sobre la plataforma, mirando la pulida superficie, después de haber quitado la tierra, rocas y plantas había quedado al descubierto una gigantesca placa circular del mismo mármol negro que la sala del oráculo. No tendía ni un rasguño a pesar de haber permanecido a la intemperie, ni siquiera los delicados relieves y grabados en ella estaban modificados, miró al chico que vivió, éste estaba en el centro mirando con concentración los grabados, y caminando en círculos, mientras parecía contar sus pasos. De pronto un sonido llegó desde unos metros abajo, al parecer los mortífagos habían estado siguiéndoles caminado alrededor de la montaña y ahora todos estaban alcanzando la punta al mismo tiempo.

-Harry…

-Lo sé……..los demás también van a llegar pronto…

Harry de pronto se acercó a Severus y le miró directo a los ojos, para después elevarse sobre la punta de sus pies y besarle con desesperación, el otro le apartó con un movimiento y el miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada de eso Potter no quiero despedidas….vamos a salir de esta…juntos..¡Ahora ve ahí a lo que tengas que hacer!

Harry le miró y sonrió ampliamente.- Si señor.

Luego fue caminando hacia el centro y sacó una daga igual a la que había entregado a Snape, luego con un movimiento rápido la clavó en el suelo, Dátis salió de su capa arrastrándose con lentitud, ahora su piel estaba casi incandescente, Harry reprimió un sollozo mientras miraba con respeto como la serpiente se iba enrollando en la daga, el filo de ésta dañando su piel.

-Datis…

-…no me arrepiento….fui feliz….quiero que usted sea feliz..

Los ojos de la serpiente empezaron a brillar con luz propia, y su piel pareció fundirse al arma, ésta así como toda la plataforma empezaron a brillar con fuerza, hubo un estruendo en el cielo y de ponto una columna de luz apareció en el suelo cayendo con un estallido sobre la plataforma, cuando el brillo cegador hubo pasado desde el cielo había dos columnas de luz entrelazadas, estaban echas de una especie de niebla, como si fuese un polvo extremadamente fino. Unos tres metros arriba de la plataforma se separaban de nuevo formando una especie de campana sobre el disco negro, una barrera.

-¡Harry!

Snape estaba dentro del disco y miraba al chico con nerviosismo, éste estaba brillando de una forma muy parecida a como lo había echo la serpiente.

-No se acerque….no es seguro….ya vienen…

De la punta empezaron a surgir varias sombras una a una, hasta que un fuerte cerco de una docena de mortífagos se hallaban alrededor de la barrera de una forma muy similar a como lo habían la noche de la resurrección de Voldemort. De entre ellos surgió una figura encapuchada y cubierta, todos le miraron y Harry se acercó un poco más al centro.

-Bueno….quien lo diría….cuando lo supe, casi muero…de  nuevo, ¿curiosa la vida no Potter?

Ahí parado y con un pésimo aspecto estaba Voldemort, su rostro ceniciento y los ojos usualmente rojos ahora brillaban negros como la noche, Harry le miró casi con curiosidad, Voldemort esbozó una deformada sonrisa, al tiempo que avanzaba hasta el límite de la barrera.

-…Esto….-Dijo señalándose a sí mismo- fue un regalo de tus preciosas cobras, un hechizo de magia negra del que sólo había oído mencionar, bastante mortal debo agregar, pero la muerte no parece querer acogerme ¿no crees?, desgraciadamente mi parte mortal no piensa lo mismo y se está desvaneciendo como polvo al aire, por suerte un poco de sangre lo remediará, tu sangre, lamentablemente tendré que mantenerte con vida para poder extraerla, pero no te preocupes no te aburrías, no soy tan tonto como para desperdiciar el poder del oráculo…

Un mortífago avanzó un paso y tocó la barrera, al instante llamas azules envolvieron su cuerpo reduciéndolo en un instante, los demás dieron un paso atrás, pero Voldemort siguió avanzando hasta que posó firmemente su mano sobre la barrera, Snape tomó firmemente su varita listo para atacar. Voldemort sonrió y empujó la barrera, ésta se dobló como si de una membrana se tratase y luego fue cediendo y Voldemort fue avanzando. 

Los mortífagos se quedaron en su lugar su mirada fija en su amo, Snape quiso avanzar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba literalmente pegado al piso, una fuerza extraña lo mantenía en su lugar imposibilitado para moverse, escuchó la suave risa de Voldemort, al tiempo que miraba en dirección a Harry.

-¿Demasiado asustado para actuar Severus? No te preocupes ya llegará tu hora, por ahora tengo un oráculo que reclamar.

Voldemort siguió avanzando, mientras Harry iba retrocediendo, no hubo ningún silencio, hasta que de pronto Harry pareció tropezar con su túnica y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, justo al lado de la daga. Voldemort sonrió ante el ataque de pánico del chico y apresuró su paso, al tiempo que su sonrisa se ampliaba, el chico estaba murmurando algo muy bajo y rápido, probablemente sus oraciones.

-Demasiado tarde para pedir intervención divina ¿no crees Harry?

El chico se inclinó un poco más y el señor tenebroso se acercó a él levantando su varita, justo cuando estaba a unos pasos, se detuvo abruptamente, sus pies pegados al suelo, Harry levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en el hombre, sus labios moviéndose rápidamente esta vez las palabras claras y audibles.

-……tomad las cenizas de la tercera llave para formar la puerta, liberad lo que fue contenido, he aquí el sacrificio, he aquí la ofrenda de sangre…tomad al guardián y a la bestia unidlos, abrid la puerta de Apolo

Voldemort fijó su vista en el chico al tiempo que este se levantaba señalándolo con una mano, antes de que pudiese reaccionar las dos columnas de luz empezaron a brillar nuevamente esta vez uniéndose en una sola línea continua, los signos del piso empezaron a brillar y a girar en el disco como fantasmas luminosos, Voldemort lanzó un grito de dolor al tiempo que una especie de hilo dorado procedente de la daga en el centro iba envolviéndole. 

En las afueras una conmoción parecida tenía lugar, de pronto y sin previo aviso lo que quedaba de las cobras surgió de la nada intentando penetrar la barrera mientras otras empezaban a atacar a los mortífagos, dentro de la barrera la luz y de los signos iban aumentando de intensidad así como los gritos de Voldemort, Harry estaba parado justo en el centro ojos cerrados y temblando ligeramente, luego los abrió fijando su vista en Snape, a los pies de éste surgió una especie de piedra rectangular elevándose hasta la altura de su cintura, e medio había una especie de ranura que en esos momentos brillaba. 

-He aquí el que entrega los poderes…..fortaleced el sello de las puertas, cerrad el paso de la luz…he aquí las tres llaves, he aquí el sacrificio… He aqu al descendiente del oráculo…He aquí al que ha negado la voluntad de los astros…He aquí al que rechazó guiar  la historia…. …He aquí el que ha recibido la luz de Apolo….he aquí el que ha de ser liberado… He aquí….el oráculo de Delfos….

Sus ojos se abrieron y los fijó en Severus y le sonrió al tiempo que le indicaba algo con la cabeza. Éste le miró confuso las palabras del chico flotando en su mente "..liberado…" de pronto se encontró la daga en su mano ¿en que momento la había tomado? Miró la piedra frente a él "….cuando llegue el momento, no dudes…", vio como si estuviese en el cuerpo de otro como su mano se levantaba y encajaba profundamente la daga en la piedra, sintió como era expulsado fuera de la barrera y vio el resplandor dorado que surgió del centro, escuchó con dolor el agónico grito que reconoció como de Harry aunado a los gritos histéricos de Voldemort, luego sintió su cuerpo chocar contra algo duro. Levantó al cabeza y dirigió su mirada al interior de la barrera, y vio la cara contorsionada de Harry, éste levantó la mirada y le sonrió calidamente para después desaparecer tras una nube de polvo, luego todo fue oscuridad.

-¿Así como así?!

-Si, en cuanto llegamos les vimos, esas cosas empezaron a deshacerse como si fueran de polvo, ¡el olor! Parecía como si hubiesen guardado un  cadáver por años dentro de un armario, no quiero ni imaginarme de qué estaban echas esas cobras! 

-Entonces…..la pitia..helena..

-Muerta, cuando llegamos su cuerpo aún estaba tibio….

Severus sintió un pulsante dolor en la cabeza y en otras partes del cuerpo, estaba en un lugar cálido, que olía a pociones antisépticas….un hospital o una enfermería…..¿qué hacía ahí?..¿en dónde estaba….? Había voces, voces que él conocía….¿de dónde?, si tan sólo hubiese un poco de silencio

-…..entonces Harry

¡¿Harry?! Snape abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe arrepintiéndose al instante, antes de ver una serie de luces y colores pudo distinguir a Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin parados frente a él, le pareció ver al menos cinco personas más, y por lo que podía deducir se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Una mano se posó en su hombro deteniéndolo.

-Calma Severus….estás bien estamos en Hogwarts, todos ustedes lo hicieron muy bien…

El hombre aspiro profundamente intentando aclarar su mente, luego abrió los ojos con lentitud, asustado de ver las expresiones de pena que seguramente encontraría, si…ahí estaban tan claras como el agua: caras de luto.

-No…

-Severus…

-¡No!¡Él no…!

-Lo siento…cuando llegamos no había nada…Harry..él

-¡NO!!

El hombre hundió su rostro en sus manos tratando de callar la desagradable vocecita que había surgido en su cabeza, "¿Ya lo sabías no es cierto?, todos acaban por irse, todos mueren, siempre es as

-No…

………después de la ceremonia el ministro inglés Cornelius Fudge dio a conocer el nombre de los trece mortífagos responsables del secuestro de Harry Potter, sólo tres de ellos permanecen con vida, mientras uno sigue en fuga. 

En cuanto a Severus Snape, el ministro anunció que se le otorgará la orden de Merlín en primer grado, después de que el mundo se enterase de los valientes actos de tan noble hombre, a pesar de que la totalidad de los desafortunados eventos de la semana pasada en Grecia aún no han  sido esclarecidos, el ministro ha asegurado que no hay posibilidad alguna de error, y a pesar de la pena por la desaparición del oráculo, el mundo mágico puede respirar tranquilo pues el señor tenebroso ha sido derrotado definitivamente….

Hermione cerró con fuerza el periódico y le tiró a una esquina conteniendo las lágrimas, ¿cómo es que todos podían ser tan insensibles?, nadie tenía la más mínima idea, nadie. Unos brazos se cerraron a su alrededor y una cabeza roja apareció en su hombro.

-A Harry no le gustaría verte así..

La chica sonrió y miro a Ron a través de ojos vidriosos.

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuando eres tan maduro?

-No lo sé, simplemente un día desperté y esta cosa estaba así..

-Tonto……Ron, no es justo, él no se merecía esto..

-¡Basta los dos!

La puerta se abrió y una cabellera larga y rojiza entró en el cuarto llevando en las manos un cesto de basura rebozando de periódicos arrugados, Ginny paseó una mirad determinada por la habitación hasta fijarla triunfante sobre el periódico arrugado, con un movimiento de su varita éste se reunió con los demás en el cesto de basura.

-Escuchen, yo creo en Harry…..no en esos tontos del profeta, y ustedes dos mejor quiten esas caras de funeral, yo no voy a llorar por alguien que no está muerto.

Lanzando una última mirada de desprecio a los periódicos salió de la habitación dejando a los dos Gryffindors con las miradas fijas en al puerta de madera.

-Entonces, eso es todo Albus, me retiro.

El Director de Hogwarts, extendió el sobre a su ahora ex profesor de pociones Severus Snape, a penas dos días después de haber salido de la enfermería había presentado su renuncia, sin un Voldemort allá afuera no le quedaban más razones para quedarse en el castillo, o al menos eso es lo que le había dicho al Director, aunque la realidad fuese muy diferente, había demasiados recuerdos y demasiado dolor en ese lugar.

Asintiendo con una media sonrisa Albus Dumbledore le estrechó la mano en una silenciosa despedida. Snape asintió y salió de la oficina y bajó unas cantas plantas hasta la enfermería, aún tenía personas de las cuales despedirse, sin molestarse en tocar entró en la enfermería y se dirigió hasta el fondo de esta donde tres biombos habían sido unidos formando una especie de barrera ante las miradas indiscretas, apartando una tela blanca Severus entró en ella y se encontró con Madam Pomfrey la cual estaba sentada en una de las dos camas que había en el lugar, a su lado había un niño de unos nueve años, de pelo castaño y ojos negros, tenía varias heridas en los brazos y se le veía demasiado pálido, en la otra cama había una niña aparentemente de la misma edad, idéntica al otro, los mismos ojos negros y el claro pelo castaño, ambos le miraron con una expresión desorientada, casi confundida.

-Severus…..¿ya te vas?

-Si, me espera el carruaje afuera, vine a ver cómo estaban…

Snape se acercó a la niña la cual le sonrió tímidamente.

-Hola Sara…

-Hola…

La niña le respondió para luego adoptar una expresión soñadora casi perdida.

-¿Siguen teniendo esas pérdidas de la conciencia?

-Si, pero ya son menos frecuentes…por el otro lado creo que Daniel aquí está empezando a recordar algunas cosas, '¿cierto Daniel?

El chico a su lado le miró algo cohibido para luego asentir ligeramente.

-Puedo recordar mi casa…..un poco…

El hombre asintió y luego salió de la improvisada habitación seguido de la enfermera, ésta le miró unos segundos para luego suspirar sonoramente.

-Sara Evergreen y Daniel Evergreen…..ambos perdidos hace setenta y cinco años, ¿qué les hicieron Severus?

-…..creo que es así como sus guardianes permanecían siempre jóvenes, no eran más que simples cascarones vacíos alimentándose de niños inocentes…no creo que r recuerden nada de lo que hicieron como Hémera o Éter, sólo son dos niños que perdieron setenta años de su vida. Sólo espero que se puedan recuperar.

-Lo harán…… al menos físicamente, Albus les está consiguiendo un hogar, aunque será difícil explicarles que todos a los que alguna vez conocieron están muertos…

-Cuídalos bien Poppy…

-Severus ¿irá a su casa en irlanda?

-Si. Creo que es hora de empezar esos proyectos de los que nunca tuve tiempo. Además  no hay nada aquí para mí.

La imponente mansión de los Snape en Munster, Irlanda había sido construida hacía siglos y sin embargo permanecía tan orgullosa y firme como desde su construcción, dentro el último de la dinastía de magos permanecía en silencio dentro de la amplia biblioteca, un libro abierto en su regazo su mirad fija en el él, pero al mismo tiempo sin ver nada, la hoguera a su derecha se iba consumiendo conforme avanzaba la noche, y la imagen sólo podía describirse como al de un alma en pena, la imagen de un hombre que sufre, era una tristeza de las que son tan profundas que a pesar de que el rostro del que la porta no diga nada se puede palpar a su alrededor, por fin las campanadas de un viejo reloj de ébano le devolvieron a la realidad, con un suspiro cerró el libro que mantenía aún en al primera hoja y se levantó del sillón, no se dirigió a sus habitaciones y en lugar de eso fue bajando las escaleras hasta alcanzar la puerta principal y salió a la oscuridad de la noche, la mansión se hallaba en una región poco poblada y que aún conservaba gran parte de sus paisajes naturales, esa había sido la primera razón de Severus por mudarse a tal lugar.

Llevaba unas dos horas caminando por los terrenos de la mansión cuando divisó a lo lejos un grupo de gente. Por el camino que llevaba a la mansión un grupo de gente se iba acercando y al parecer no eran del pueblo. Con los sentidos en alerta el hombre tomó su varita por debajo de su túnica, luego logró distinguir unas capas grises de viaje y unas capuchas puestas, ya para entonces se hallaba revisando mentalmente todas las maldiciones que conocía, el grupo iba compuesto de unas cuarenta personas cuando estaban a escasos cinco metros de ellos el grupo se detuvo y cuatro figuras se separaron del conjunto.

Pronto Snape se encontró de frente con tres ancianos y un joven todos mirándole seriamente. Ninguno habló ni dijo nada simplemente se dedicaron a mirarle.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que desean?-Preguntó el hombre perdiendo la paciencia. Uno de los ancianos se adelantó un par de pasos más y le sonrió antes de presentarse.

-Somos lo que queda de la orden de Delfos, la verdadera orden….aquellos a los que nuestros hermanos llamaban rebeldes y traidores, fuimos expulsados hace mucho y desde entonces hemos estado escondidos. Pero ahora los cuatro de Delfos están muertos, cuando la puerta de Delfos se cerró también lo hizo la fuente de sus poderes, ahora sólo son cuatro viejos que serán juzgados por nuestra gente.

-¿eso fue lo que pasó?

-Esos hombres se alimentaban del poder de nuestro oráculo de la misma manera que las sanguijuelas se aferran a su presa. Esos despreciables seres estaban encargados de cuidar de nuestro oráculo, pero en lugar de eso le esclavizaron y le usaron como una simple herramienta.

-eso lo sé mejor que nadie, pero no creo que hayan venido hasta aquí sólo para darme una explicación. ¿qué es lo que desean?

Esta ves fue el más joven  el que se acercó y le sonrió sinceramente al tiempo que le alargaba un paquete.

-En Realidad venimos a entregarle esto, es el signo de aquel que está encargado de velar por el oráculo, y creemos que fue usted quien lo hizo…

-Lo que yo hice fue ayudar a Harry no al oráculo y no al chico que vivió..

-Lo sabemos….el oráculo fue un regalo del cielo un regalo que descuidamos y corrompimos y que al final resultó en nuestra perdición….la orden volverá a donde siempre debió de haber permanecido a las sombras, nuestras leyes son claras, no interferir con el mundo, cuando rompimos esa regla nos condenamos a nosotros mismos…

El anciano depositó el paquete en manos de Snape sin darle tiempo a reclamar y luego le sonrió por última vez

-Cuídese Severus Snape….creo que usted desea no volver a vernos y con suerte su deseo se hará realidad.

Los cuatro se marcharon y se unieron al grupo el cual había estado observando el intercambio, luego empezaron a desaparecer uno por uno hasta que no quedó nadie, o al menos eso pensó Snape, a su lado permanecía una figura baja también encapuchada sosteniendo un paquete largo y redondo, el hombre le miró con cierta molestia.

-¿se puede saber que espera? todos sus compañeros se han ido ya

-Pues la verdad yo esperaba poder pasar la noche aqu

La figura se quitó la capucha revelando unos risueños ojos verdes y un alborotado cabello negro, enmarcado en un rostro delgado y sonriente. El hombre cerró la boca de golpe y se quedó mirando al chico frente a él pasando sus ojos por la fina línea de la mandíbula y siguiendo el contorno de los labios para luego fiarlos en la brillante cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente.

-Harry…-Susurró con miedo como si al atreverse a pronunciar el nombre el chico se fuese a esfumar de pronto, la sonrisa del chico se amplió y se acercó un poco a hombre.

-Siento haberte preocupado, ellos me cuidaron todo este tiempo, me ayudaron con el problema del elixir, aunque no pudieron hacer gran cosa por mis …

Unos labios callaron sus palabras al mismo tiempo que unos brazos se cerraban sobre él imposibilitándolo para moverse, pasaron unos dos minutos hasta que el hombre se retiró un poco para observarle y pasar una mano temblorosa por el rostro del chico. Este estaba sonrojado, e intentando pro todos los medios recuperar el aliento.

-¿Harry?

-Si, soy yo…..sin despedidas recuerdas?

-Pero la explosión….El señor tenebroso…

-Fue gracias a él que yo estoy vivo….se necesitaba de la sangre del oráculo para sellar la puerta, y bueno Voldemort también tenía mi sangre  después de sellar la puerta los de la orden me salvaron, y me ayudaron a recuperar fuerzas…

-Entonces aún eres el oráculo?

-No, pero aún poseo parte de los poderes, más que ningún adivino según entiendo.

-¿entonces para que fue todo eso?¿para que sellar la puerta?

-Porque el poder muere conmigo, no habrá otro oráculo…nunca.

-¿y que planeas hacer? Si alguien se entera de esto volverá a ser lo mismo vivirás en una jaula de oro el resto de tu vida..

-En realidad yo esperaba vivir en una de piedra, me han dicho que el clima de Irlanda es bueno por estos días… si es el resto de mis días mejor..

El chico volvió a besar al hombre haciendo una silenciosa pregunta y obteniendo una respuesta igual de silenciosa, luego se acurrucó contra su pecho agarrándose con fuerza como si temiesen que el otro despareciera. Pasaron así un largo rato cuando la salida del sol les obligó a separarse un poco.

-Aún así hay gente que desea verte.

-Pero no hoy…

El hombre sonrió y luego reparó en el paquete circular ahora en el suelo.

-¿Y eso?

-….Una bola de cristal por supuesto. Creo que podría abrir un negocio por medio de la televisión ¿no crees?

-No lo creo Potter….pensé que no te volvería a ver

-Yo también estaba asustado….

-Pero aún no sé como lograste salir vivo de aquello, según lo que me dijo Lupin toda la unta se desgajó por al explosión…no quedó nada..

-Muy simple: una promesa y magia

Harry se agacho y tomó el paquete del suelo al tiempo que empezó a avanzar al que sería su nuevo hogar, Severus miró la mansión que tan sólo unas horas antes le había parecido lúgubre y tenebrosa, ahora lucía acogedora, un hogar. El hombre frunció el ceño y luego sonrió alcanzando al chico y cagándolo a pesar de las protestas de éste.

-¡Pero ni creas que te quedarás sin hacer nada todavía te falta terminar dos años de escuela!

Harry levantó una ceja y sonrió resignadamente.

-Si profesor Snape…

Fin…………………………………………..?

Muajaja ¿extraño?¿Poco convencional?¿Menos trágico de lo que se esperaba?.....Comentarios jitomatazos y súplicas para un epílogo favor de apretar el botón que dice review

GRACIAS A :

Riegel

Futhark

AKINA-NO-TORU

Luna-Lunera

LoBeZnO

Amaly Malfoy (X los dos)

Kendra Duvoa

Ianthe

Marla

Velia

Amazona Verde

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia desde el principio y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me estuvieron apoyando durante toda esta historia - GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
